The Potion Master's Apprentice
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort in the graveyard and finds himself with more time to focus on his studies. Severus sees Harry is truly gifted at potions and once Harry leaves school, offers him an apprenticeship. But what's up with Severus? VampireSev, mxm, slash, snarry, love, slow burn, bondage, explicit, slight PTSD, Pianist Harry, vampire bites NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Professor McGonagall, you wanted to see me?" The professor looked up from her marking and put down her quill.

"Mr. Potter, have a seat." He sat in the seat across from her and helped himself to a cup of tea from the set that appeared before him. "I'm sure you're aware that I've had all of the other fifth year Gryffindors down here for career counseling. Do you have any ideas as to what you'd like to do after school? Any particular areas you'd like to focus on?"

Harry squirmed in his seat. Ever since he had found out what the other fifth years were being pulled aside for, he had spent a lot of time thinking over what he'd like to do. After Voldemort's demise, he suddenly had a lot of time on his hands to improve academically. All of his grades had skyrocketed-fueled by his extra time spent studying the subjects he had a harder time in. He found he had a particular liking for things that he didn't realize he liked. Charms was a hugely underrated subject-and so was potions for that matter.

"I have, actually. But…"

"Are you worried about what Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger will think?" She gave him a shrewd look and sipped her tea.

"I'm not worried about Hermione, you know how she is with people learning as much as possible. More that I'm worried about Ron. How'd you know?"

"Mr. Potter, I've been teaching longer than you've been alive. I know a thing or two about wanting your friends to approve of what subjects you take." He nodded and took a deep breath before answering her.

"I'd like to focus more on potions if I'm being honest. I haven't exactly put my best foot forward with all the...extra curricular activities I was getting into in the past and I'd like to actually try at it. Herbology too, for that matter. I never really tried, I just did enough to pass because I had other things going on."

"Is there anything else you'd like to put more focus on during your schooling? Any career ideas so far? I believe Mr. Weasley said he wished to be an Auror-is that something you're interested in as well?" He shook his head.

"I think I've seen enough of the bad guys, thanks. Can I think about it a little longer?"

"Oh yes, you can take time to think about it. After all, most young people don't truly know what they want to do until they're doing it. You can always take extra courses through the Ministry later if you decide upon something that requires extra knowledge. Here, take these," she handed him a few pamphlets. "They'll help guide you through major jobs and maybe open a door to something you wouldn't have thought of otherwise." He thanked her and continued on to the common room.

The next morning during breakfast, Ron was practically shovelling food into his mouth and attempting to talk to Harry and Hermione although they couldn't understand him.

"Ron, swallow first and then talk. Even I don't know what you're on about." He swallowed and rolled his eyes before talking once more.

"I was just talking about how awful it is that we have double potions first thing today. It's just not right. Ruins a perfectly good Wednesday being around the greasy-haired jerk." Harry put down his toast, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

"It isn't that bad Ron. And for your information, people around potions fumes as often as he is have to use a protective charm that surrounds their entire person to protect them from unwanted effects over long periods of time. An unfortunate side effect, is the person under this charm then appears to look greasy no matter how clean they actually are. Lay off already." He grabbed his bag and stormed off through the double doors leaving half of the Gryffindor table silent in shock.

"What's his problem?"

"Honestly Ron, Harry has a point. Professor Snape has been much better ever since Harry came out of the maze last year. Additionally, he's right. It's a charm we'll be learning about next year with Professor Flitwick. But I'm sure you've read about it already with the studying charts I gave you last week." She went back to her oatmeal while Ron's face turned the color of his hair.

* * *

"Today you will be learning the Draught of Peace, more commonly known as a Calming Draught." Snape had closed the door with a wave of his wand and with another wave had the recipe on the board behind him. "Can anyone tell me why such a potion might be useful?" To his own surprise, Harry felt his own hand raise.

A mild panic began to settle in when he realized what he'd done and that now he'd have to follow through.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" The teacher looked sour as ever, although his voice wasn't as impatient as it had been in the past.

"The Draught of Peace helps one calm feelings of anxiety and panic. It's notoriously difficult to brew as too much of any of the ingredients can put the drinker to sleep permanently and any other mistakes result in general and immediate disaster. It's nice to have on hand if you have to give someone particularly bad news or for someone suffering from anxiety, panic or post traumatic s-stress disorder. Parents have been known to give their children a drop with their dinner to help them sleep if they suffer from frequent nightmares or night terrors." He tried not to let his emotions show and ignored the stutter he let slip in the hopes that no one would notice. It simply wouldn't do to let anyone detect a hint of his little issue.

Snape raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Very good. It's also used by Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary when students don't study throughout the year and panic just before exams. So let this be a warning to you all that you must pay attention throughout the_ entire year_ in order to avoid such a stressful predicament." He eyed Harry for a moment longer before moving on. "You will be working individually today. No helping each other and no hindering each other either. I want to see how well each of you are doing with your potions skills so far." With that he sat down and started marking papers.

The entire class rushed to the stores to collect their ingredients, but Harry stayed at his table to prep his workstation before gathering the ingredients. He wasn't in any condition to be jostled around by so many people. When all but a few students were busy getting to work, he grabbed his ingredients quickly and started on his potion.

He was just about to add the unicorn horn when he heard Snape calling his name. Throwing a quick stasis charm over his cauldron, he looked up.

"Yes professor?"

"See me after your classes are done for the day."

"Yes sir." He took off the charm and resumed his potion, acutely aware that a dark-haired man was watching him intently from his desk.

* * *

"You wished to see me, sir?" Snape crossed out a line on an essay and pointed to the chair in front of his desk before scribbling out some scathing response or other. He put his quill down and looked up before crossing his fingers and giving Harry his full attention.

"I'm curious. You've improved a great deal in my class lately. Any particular reason why?"

Harry shrugged, thrown off by the question. "I mean, I wasn't giving your class much attention before...well...before. And now that I've got more time on my hands I'm using it to study what I've been neglecting." Snape inclined his head once and pulled a photo out from a drawer of his desk before handing it to Harry.

It was a photo of his mother when she was in school, brewing over a cauldron and smiling as the photo was taken.

"Lily was exceptional at potions. She had an innate understanding of the ingredients and how they reacted together. I noticed you added the syrup of hellebore in counter-clockwise circles, was there any reason for that?" Harry shrugged.

"It felt like the right thing to do. Adding it all at once would mean the properties wouldn't spread out as quickly and adding it counter-clockwise would allow the potion to stay in that stage before it's ready to progress to the next one."

"I'll admit, I'm impressed. You really are more like Lily than you think. But I called you here for another reason as well." He waved his wand to close the door and heavily ward it. "I'd like to talk to you about what happened in the cemetery last year." Harry's breathing sped up and he felt his eyes widen.

"S-sir?" Snape produced a small vial and opened it before handing it to him.

"Drink." He drank it and felt himself settle down to a more relaxed state. "I'd like to discuss what happened. You're young and had to endure a terribly traumatic experience. Most adults won't ever have to experience anything remotely similar to what you saw happen in their lifetimes. I know you won't talk to Madam Pomphrey about it, and I thought that talking about it with someone who was there with you might persuade you to open up a bit."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. How often had he thought about talking to Ron or Hermione about what happened? But he couldn't do that-they wouldn't understand. They couldn't imagine the things he had seen-the screaming that he had to hear. It was beyond anything they could imagine. And Dumbledore was out-he was convinced that Harry was a saviour and would bounce back in no time. He didn't want to just have someone tell him it would get better, he wanted someone who could understand how he was feeling empathize about it and help him overcome it.

Before he gave himself permission, he started talking.

"How can a human-albeit such a twisted one-make such a horrid sound?"

"Harry, do you understand what happened to him?" He shook his head slowly. Dumbledore had tried to explain it to him a few days after the fact but it hadn't really broken through his stupor.

"When your mother died to protect you, she gave you the most powerful protection she could. Sacrificial magic isn't to be trifled with. When she sacrificed herself to save you, she granted you the protection of never being able to die by his hand-and by extension his magic. That protection is in your blood. So when Pettigrew used your blood to resurrect him, it burned him from the inside out. It would have felt like his very veins were boiling." He paused to summon a tea set and set about making tea while Harry talked.

"Why were you there?"

"Several months prior to the final challenge, the dark mark on my arm had grown darker. I was aware something was happening, but I didn't know what. And without an outright summons I wouldn't know where to go to find out what was happening. When he was...reborn, shall we say? I was summoned along with everyone else that was there. It wasn't an option for me to stay at Hogwarts. If I was to resume my position of spy for Professor Dumbledore, then I needed to be one of the first to arrive. Obviously, that is no longer needed."

"And that's another thing, how do you all know he isn't going to reappear in another decade?" He accepted a cup of tea and sipped at the delicious brew. Passionflower with a hint of honey, his favourite.

"Trust me when I say, he is truly gone. The dark marks are gone, wiped completely from the skin of those who once bore it."

Feeling a bit foolish, he nodded. In a much quieter tone, he said "The world expects me to do all of these things...be an Auror, get married, have kids...but how can I do that when all I see and hear in my mind is that night?" Snape put his tea down and gave him a small half-smile.

"You work through the trauma and live your life the way you want to. Everyone who expects you to do anything other than finish your schooling here? Fuck 'em." A bit dazed by how relatable the man had been, he bid the professor a good day.

After he left Snape's office, he felt much lighter than he did before. He ate a decent meal for dinner and managed to get a few hours of blissful sleep before any dreams made themselves known. They weren't good dreams, but they weren't flashbacks either. Frankly, he would much rather dream that Cedric had taken the cup with him and had died before Harry's eyes than have to endure listening to the wretched screams and watch as the humanesque figure melted from the inside out before his very eyes.

The rest of his fifth year went much the same. He would attend classes and went to talk to Snape once a week until the holidays. He was right, talking about it somehow made it more real but also more bearable. By the end of the holiday break, he hadn't needed to seek out Snape to talk about it and the nightmares only came a few times a month.

Once he and his friends had gotten off the train, Ron turned to him to remind him of their plans for the end of the summer.

"I know Dumbledore said you have to stay there until your birthday, but then we're coming to get you. Don't forget to write to us, we'll send you food if they stop bothering to feed you. See you soon Harry!" He nodded and exited the station with his already shrunken trunk in his pocket. Ron had offered to take Hedwig's cage for the summer and he readily agreed. The less the Dursley's knew about, the less he had to worry for the summer.

They were nowhere to be seen in the muggle station and they didn't show up when the sun started to set. He sighed and went back inside the station to inquire about where to buy a map. He didn't have much muggle money, but he was willing to bet it was enough for a quick bite to eat along with that map he was planning on buying.

It was a long way to Surrey from the station. He could have shortened his trip by taking public transit, but he didn't have enough money for it. Maps were more expensive than he originally thought.

On the way, a group of rather rowdy teens invited him to join them on their walk. Apparently they were out for a midnight stroll. Dressed in all black with silver accessories and long hair, they looked like they could blend into the night itself. They were a cheerful lot, quick with jokes and appreciative of the weather. They made him feel included, even though they looked so different from what Petunia would call normal.

The summer on Privet Drive was much the same as the past. Wake up to make breakfast for them, use the washroom and then hole himself away in his room until Vernon would be leaving work. He would use the restroom again, make dinner and then shower before being locked away once more. Petunia would let him eat a few bites of whatever he cooked, knowing full well that if he couldn't "taste test" it then the seasoning would end up being off.

Hedwig had been gone all day about a month in. He was beginning to miss her when she landed gracefully on his shoulder and held out her leg so he could remove the attached letter. He unrolled it and almost dropped the letter in shock at the spidery handwriting.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Upon seeing your scores for your O.W.L. for potions, I feel I must congratulate you on your exemplary improvement over the course of the year. Your mother would be very proud of you. I actually had to prove to the Ministry Proctor that you can, in fact, crush the sopophorous bean with a flat side of silver dagger to release the juice better without negative side effects to the Draught of Living Death._

_Considering you have managed the passing grade to continue in potions, I will expect you to be enrolled in my class next year no matter what Mr. Weasley may tell you while you stay at his house. You've expressed an interest in my profession and I don't intend to see you throw that away for someone else. You've done more than enough sacrificing for others in your lifetime, it's time you stood up for yourself._

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry woke up to a distinct POP coming from the street. He peeked out the window to see it was just Arthur Weasley coming to collect him for the rest of the summer. He scrawled out a quick note to Petunia explaining he'd be staying with a friend for the rest of the summer, grabbed his shrunken school supplies from under the loose floorboard and ran out the door before anyone knew he was gone. He had been practicing wandless magic, something that wasn't commonly taught and therefore wasn't tracked by the ministry, just to ensure that he could get out of his room before his relatives woke up.

"Mr. Weasley, thanks for coming to get me."

"It's no problem at all Harry. Now, hold my arm tight and don't let go." Suddenly a squeezing sensation wrapped around him and he struggled to breath. Before he knew what had happened, his knees were on the ground and he was gasping for air.

"Arthur, did you forget he's never apparated before? Nevermind dear, where are your things?" Harry, not trusting his voice, fished his trunk out of his pocket and held it out in his hand. "Tsk tsk dear, you aren't allowed to do magic out of school."

"I did it on the train Mrs. Weasley. I haven't done magic outside of school." She smiled and resized his trunk for him.

"Well, now that that's settled come to breakfast. We're going to Diagon Alley today so you'll want as much energy as possible." He followed them into the house.

Breakfast was typical; loud and boisterous. He was surprised anyone had noticed him at all, they were so wrapped up in their food. A Hogwarts owl arrived with all of their letters shortly after the dishes were directed to the sink to start washing themselves. He managed to sneak away into the family room to read his.

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Harry James Potter has achieved:_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: A_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

He smiled. He had done better than he thought he would.

They left for Diagon Alley shortly after. Harry pulled Mrs. Weasley aside as soon as they got to the Alley.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if you'd mind terribly if I went to do some shopping for myself? I know you've got loads to do today and wouldn't want you all waiting because of me." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I think you're old enough to do your own shopping this year. I appreciate you offering Harry, but you know it's no trouble if you'd like us to keep up with you-"

"No, that's alright. I'd rather you all not have to wait while I pick out socks thanks." She laughed and agreed that her boys might find that a tad boring. As soon as Ron was distracted with the newest broom model, he hastened to Gringotts.

Griphook was there to help him once more and took him down to his vault. He pondered how much money he'd actually need to get all of his shopping done.

"Griphook? I know you might not know the answer but I was wondering...how much do you think it would cost to buy a new wardrobe completely? I'm afraid I'm not sure how much I need to withdraw today and I'd rather not waste your valuable time by coming back again later."

"Usually wizards and witches pull out one to fifteen galleons. It depends on the wealth of the family and the quality as well as quantity of clothing. Old bloodlines are known for spending twenty to thirty galleons on an entirely new wardrobe. School supplies are usually a galleon or two depending on your classes and quality of your supplies."

"Thank you." He grabbed at least a hundred galleons and filled the rest of his bag with sickles and knuts before leaving.

He had ten galleons transfered over to muggle pounds and made his way to Madam Malkins.

"Yes, are you looking for new school robes dear?" The witch hadn't even looked up from the robes she was hanging.

"Actually, I'm updating my wardrobe completely." She looked up from the precut robes and spotted him. Clearly she wasn't used to people wanting an entirely new wardrobe this close to school starting.

"Oh Mr. Potter, what a pleasure to see you again! It's been too long. Come, I haven't updated your measurements in almost two years. Stand just there," she pointed to a raised stool and had a quick-quotes quill jot down measurements that her tape measured out. "Perfect, now what sort of school robes would you like? Any particular fabric you're partial to?"

"I've no idea, what do you have to offer?" Several sets of Egyptian Giza cotton school robes later, she broached the subject of formal robes, underattire, casual robes and nightclothes. The formal robes he had designed with many buttons halfway up his chest. He planned on pairing those with deep purple or green silk shirts and black vests. Casual robes were made out of a variety of material, again all black. His cloaks were made from both heavy and light material in a few different colors, both with many buttons and clasps as well as the minimal amount. The heaviest winter cloak had buckles instead of buttons or clasps. He liked how it made him look.

He stuck to silk boxers for undergarments in a wide variety of jewel toned colors and plain black socks.

After gathering the rest of his school supplies, he followed the map Madam Malkin had given him to direct him to the more muggle-oriented clothing shop. She had said it was pretty up to date with current muggle fashion but that they could procure anything he wanted.

Ambrosia's Attire was in a cute building and was rather small from the looks of it. Once inside, Harry took back his first impression-the place had obviously been enlarged inside with magic.

"Good afternoon, I'm Ambrosia. What can I help you find today Mr…?"

"Potter." He was pleased when she didn't immediately look for the scar or seem flustered. "I've met some people over the summer that had some interesting clothing and I found I really enjoyed the look of it. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure thing, can you describe the clothes to me or perhaps draw them down so I can get an idea?"

"Most everything was black, either skin tight or baggy-but in a good way. Lots of silver accessories and chains, one had a shirt made out of some sort of holey material. A lot of layers too."

"I know just the style you're talking about. Come with me to the back, we keep all the good stuff back there." She led him to the back room where racks of seemingly random clothes hung everywhere.

She clapped her hands twice and the racks rearranged themselves. He couldn't help but notice that mostly black clothes were surrounding them and most of them were things that seemed similar to what he had seen those kids wearing.

"There now, anything in particular you're partial to? Find a few shirts and pants, I'll take it from there." He perused for a few minutes, pulling out things that tickled his fancy. Only two racks in and she had taken the stack of clothes he picked and sent him to what appeared to be a dressing room.

"Good choices. I'll pass you one outfit at a time and walk you through the layers so you get it right and we'll see what you like best." Two dozen outfits and a few galleons lighter, Harry made his way back to the rest of Diagon Alley. He mulled over how he had apparently been a natural at the fashion and had an eye for it, whatever that meant.

The Weasley family found him while he was just finishing up his last purchase at the apothecary.

* * *

School would be much the same, but also completely different. He dropped out of Astronomy, History of Magic, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures so he could focus properly on his other classes. Ron had given him a hard time, but Harry stuck to his guns. Surprisingly, Hermione supported her friend in his endeavor to pursue subjects he truly enjoyed. She claimed her line of thinking was that if he enjoyed it, he'd study harder at it.

Professor McGonagall went through the sorting as normal and once the last student took her seat she picked the hat up to put it away when something unusual happened.

"To be resorted: Harry Potter!" The great hall went silent and Harry inwardly groaned. Couldn't he have just one normal year?

Seeing that there would be no way out of it, he stood and made his way to the sorting chair. The hat slipped over his head, somehow still managing to cover his eyes.

_"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. So good to see you once more."_

_"Why are you resorting me?"_

_"Well, I would have thought that would be obvious. You've changed a great deal since you and I first met. Oh yes, I may be a hat but I do hear what goes on. I simply thought I would give you the opportunity to allow yourself to branch out on your own. But you've surprised me! You're just as Gryffindor as you are Slytherin. You don't belong to either house and yet, you belong in both. You've been focusing on your studies and have a great amount of wisdom, that indicates you've got Ravenclaw traits. And you're loyal to a fault, something most people leave out when they think of your character. You belong in every single one of these houses wholeheartedly, if I'm being completely honest."_

_"So what are you going to do with me? I just want to focus on myself for a little while. I don't really know who I am, you know? Spending your whole life being told you're a freak and then the chaos that is my life in the Wizarding World-well, I'm sure you've heard."_ Harry felt his hands begin to fidget in his lap and he forced himself to stop before someone noticed.

_"Indeed, I have. You've led a hard life so far, you deserve some time to figure out who you are before you're expected to survive on your own. I do have one placement, but it's so very rare that I get to use it."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Hogwarts House. It's only for those who fit into each house equally. Your head of house would essentially be the headmaster or headmistress, and you'll be able to float between the house common rooms as you please. You'll have your own private quarters and house points won't apply to you. Unless you'd rather be in Slytherin as I had originally planned on happening."_

_"No, I think I'd rather be in Hogwarts House, thanks. Some of the Slytherins still have it out for me for killing Voldemort."_

_"Alright then._ HOGWARTS HOUSE!" McGonagall's jaw was practically on the floor when she lifted the hat and Harry could swear he heard several gasps from the teacher's table behind him.

"Mr. Potter, kindly wait for Professor Dumbledore and the heads of houses in the staff room just off to the side there. Thank you." He followed her gaze to the staff room and sat down in the armchair closest to the fire. He had just gotten himself comfortable curled up with his feet propped up against one of the arms and his back against the other.

The door opened as the heads of houses made their way into the room with Dumbledore leading them.

"Harry, did you ask the hat to resort you?" The headmaster looked tired, no doubt he had also been looking forward to a year of normalcy.

"No sir, I didn't. When I was first sorted, the hat couldn't figure out if I should be in Slytherin or Gryffindor so it gave me the choice. It told me the original plan for today was to resort me to Slytherin, but then it said I would fit equally well within any of the four houses so it gave me the choice of Hogwarts or Slytherin. Since I don't fancy dying in my sleep I choose Hogwarts." Professors Sprout and Flitwick looked like they were satisfied with that answer but McGonagall looked upset and Snape looked rather impressed.

"You'll just have to go back to Gryffindor my boy." Snape's eyes narrowed and he turned on the headmaster.

"Once the hat has spoken, its decision is irreversible! You cannot alter it without dire consequences Albus, you know this!"

"Albus is the headmaster, he does what is right for the children here!" Snape turned on McGonagall then. Harry had only ever seen him this agitated when one of the students managed to blow up his classroom.

"Minerva, I understand your devotion to the headmaster but you know just as well as I that disobeying the decision of that hat will have awful consequences. The last time several people died in the tantrum the castle threw! You all know this-why fight it? That man in that chair there deserves to have the opportunity to get to know who he is without having to fight a madman and his cronies at every turn! That man has lived through what most people could never imagine and for what? To be told he has to consort with people who are too brave to allow him to explore his own self? To be shoved in with people whose parents likely hate him? To be tossed with a group of loyal people who can't muster up the courage to stand and fight when it's needed? Or to be thrown in with the intellectuals who would question his every move and thereby enforce him to question himself at every turn? What's better? One of those houses, or being left alone for a little while to allow himself to explore who he is as a person without outside influence? As the _adult_ that he is?" McGonagall and Dumbledore went to interrupt but he shut them down before they could get in a word.

"Enough is _enough!_ Harry Potter has been shoved along with little to no information his entire life and has put himself on the line-repeatedly I might add-to save your arses! He saved you all from certain annihilation when he was _eleven!_ And then again at twelve when he realized there was a bloody basilisk living in the castle! He was shunned and told not to worry his pretty little head when a murder was on the loose and looking for him. And he would have certainly died before you had Lily's sacrifice to him all those years ago didn't live in his veins to this very day. I'm ashamed to say I know anyone who thinks he doesn't deserve some bloody peace around here." Snape turned to Harry and his gaze softened.

"Would you like to remain in Hogwarts House?" Harry nodded. "Then it's settled. Come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry followed Snape to his office and plopped down at his usual chair. His hold on his emotions was tenuous at best-he just wanted dinner, a shower and a cozy bed to fall into.

To his surprise, the potions master tapped his desk in a rhythmic pattern and his favourites from the welcoming feast suddenly appeared before them.

"Eat. You look thinner than a dementor, and you'll need the energy after the shock you've been put through." Well, Harry certainly agreed about the shocks he'd received. He'd never seen Snape stand up for anyone like that-not even one of the Slytherin house. It was disconcerting.

"Sir, why did you stand up for me so vehemently?" Waiting for an answer, he sipped at his pumpkin juice.

"The last time the hat used Hogwarts House at a sorting, the headmaster-who was the transfiguration teacher at the time-managed to convince Headmaster Dippet into putting the girl into Hufflepuff instead. Since the magic of the hat is tied into the castle, and since the castle is somewhat a sentient being, she made her displeasure known. The destruction was intense. Imagine a sort of earthquake, but only in certain parts of the castle. Two students and the caretaker at the time died from it. I'm shocked that he wanted to risk that sort of reaction from the castle once more. What's more, you truly are an adult compared to your classmates. They may be older in years but you have endured more than they could handle and you've shown vast improvement in your emotional and mental state since you opened up to me last year. I felt that if no one else would stand up for you, then I would. I'm not exactly anyone's first pick, but it was obvious no one else was thinking about what you wanted or needed." They ate in companionable silence after that.

"Do you have any preference as to where you'd like your private rooms to be?" Harry thought about it, but really couldn't pick a specific place.

"I just want to be secluded. It's too...loud with all the people around, even if there isn't a lot of noise…" Snape seemed to understand and nodded for him to continue. "The upper floors are nice and all with the sunlight, but it gets really hot in the summer and the Gryffindors are too nosey for their own good. But I also don't want any curious students from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff to be able to find me either. I guess that really leaves the dungeons or the first floor but the first floor is so busy with the great hall and I really, _really_ don't want to have any run-ins with the Slytherins." Desert appeared and Harry snagged a piece of blueberry pie.

"There is an area of the dungeons that the Slytherins don't go to-complete with a secret passage to get from there to the great hall without anyone seeing you. That is, if you're open to the idea."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Was it his imagination, or did Snape just smirk at him?

"It's the area of the castle where my rooms are which is why students avoid it so studiously." He figured it could be worse and from the sound of it, it would be a quiet area of the castle that he could have some privacy. He nodded.

"Very well, let's get your rooms set up."

He was on the other side of the hall from Snape's room and several meters down. Having never seen a room being made from nothing, he was fascinated by the way Snape was politely asking the castle to create a room for him. Upon entering, he quickly realized that he was given more of a flat than a room-complete with a living room and kitchenette for snacks.

He thanked the professor and started unpacking his trunk in the bedroom.

* * *

The rest of the year went by quickly and without incident. He had gradually transitioned to his new wardrobe and wasn't met with any funny looks like he thought he'd be receiving. Presumably, because of the gradual nature of the transition.

Potions quickly became his favourite area of study. It reminded him of a very precise form of cooking-with enough knowledge the recipe no longer mattered so much and you could stray a bit here and there to improve the results or to quicken the process. He even managed to trump Hermione in the class, although she was rather put out by that.

"Mr. Potter, stay behind after class." It was the last class of the week, and Hermione gave him a pitying look as she darted out of the classroom when they were dismissed. She had a boyfriend to go see, after all.

"Yes professor?"

"What exactly did you do to brew that wit-sharpening potion so quickly?"

"I mixed in armadillo bile until it was indigo instead of blue then immediately added the scarab beetles to force the potion to switch quickly between stages."

"There's about a half of a second between indigo and blue. How'd you time that so well?" In the past, Harry would have been convinced that Snape was suspicious. Now though, he could recognize the furrowed brow and intense gaze and pure and unadulterated curiosity.

"I prepped the ingredients before I started sir." Snape smiled at him and nodded.

"I must admit, if you continue like this I might have to adjust your curriculum differently than the normal one. You were done in half the time you should have been." Harry just shrugged and collected his things before being dismissed for the weekend.

"And Mr. Potter," he turned at the door. "If you wish to practice your ideas outside of class, kindly let me know so I can ensure you don't get hurt." He nodded and went to the lake for some peaceful reading time.

* * *

"I just don't see why you can't ask to be resorted again next year so you can come back to Gryffindor," Ron whigned. "It's not as fun without our adventures."

"Adventures are exactly what I'm trying to avoid Ron. I've enjoyed an entire year without anything eventful happening. It's much more peaceful this way. I'm sorry, but I'm not asking to be resorted once more." Ron looked put-out by his answer but then brightened once more.

"It's all right. There will be plenty of adventure once we're Aurors!" Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes in exasperation before reminding Ron once more that he would not be joining the Aurors.

* * *

"You asked to see me professor?" He sat down in front of McGonagall and resisted the urge to fidget with the strap of his bag.

"Yes, I presume you'll be asking for a resorting next year?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll be staying in Hogwarts House. The peace has helped me a lot mentally and quite frankly I think I've done better in my current position than I did in the first five years of school combined. I still find time for friends but I'm given the opportunity to walk away and study when I need to without being needlessly interrupted every other minute." She nodded and moved on.

"Have you given more thought to what you'd like to do after school?" He shook his head. "Here, I've gathered a few pamphlets of things you can do with the classes you're currently taking. Some require more classes than what you're currently in, but you can always hire tutors and sit the exams necessary with the ministry later." He took the offered pamphlets and put them in his bag before taking his leave.

"I'm not sure why she keeps giving me these bloody things, it's not like I'll be doing any of them! I don't want to work in the ministry, it's too much exposure to the world."

"Well I think with your talent and with your enormous support from the wizarding world as a whole is a waste. You could change so many things for the better!"

"Hermione, have you even been paying attention? Vampires are now considered full citizens and aren't required to make their status known anymore. At least a dozen old ones have come forward to announce their status after hiding it for so long since they no longer fear prosecution. Werewolves are given the same rights and work opportunities so long as they take the week of the full moon off to prevent exhaustion. Centaurs have been given more land and are viewed as sentient beings now with a culture that must be respected. Hell, even house elves that are being mistreated are allowed to go to the ministry to be reassigned to a different family or to be free if they'd rather. I don't think they need my help with all that." He stood and stalked down to the dungeons to get away from the interrogation he was sure to follow.

Making his way past his room, he followed a familiar path and turned into what was probably his favourite room in the castle. He had found it earlier that year while wandering around the halls to familiarize himself with the dungeons to prevent himself from getting lost in the future.

The grand piano sat waiting for him and rang out her beautiful tones as his fingers warmed up on some basic scales.

Music had always helped him relax, and he had taken all the time he could at Mrs. Figgs to learn how to play on her upright piano while the Dursley's were away. She had enjoyed listening to him play, even if most of the keys were slightly out of tune. This piano, however, was perfectly in tune and rang with the assured strokes that only years of practice could procure.

After warming up, he took his school robes off to allow his arms more freedom and to prevent his foot from getting tangled in the pedals below. Being the weekend, he had dressed in a white tank top with a black fishnet long sleeve shirt over it and baggy black pants with at least a dozen buckles on them. He tugged the ribbon from his hair to let it graze over his shoulders and started playing in earnest.

He normally didn't start with such a hard piece but the Phantom of the Opera was one of his favourite songs and he had some frustrations to work out. A difficult piece like that would help melt his annoyance away.

The last note hung in the air before he transitioned it into Comptine D'un Autre Ėtė. About halfway through, he heard a tiny shuffle from behind him and decided to ignore it. It wasn't like whoever was there was going to hurt him-they had likely been standing there for awhile. Who was he to tell someone they couldn't enjoy the lilting ebb and flow of music?

He played on and found himself lost in the notes once more. With all the extra stress he was dealing with between McGonagall wanting to have him resorted once more to Ron and Hermione expecting him to go to the ministry after school, he needed to do something he enjoyed doing in his own time.

As the song neared the end, he felt someone sit beside him on the bench and looked up to find Professor Snape sitting there. The man seemed entranced by his hands.

"I haven't heard anyone play so beautifully in...a very long time. Is this the only song you know?" Harry smirked and shook his head.

"No, I know tons of classics." He transitioned the last notes to start Nuvole Bianche and smiled when he saw Snape close his eyes to enjoy the music.

"You know professor, one could say you're enjoying the company of Harry Potter." Snape kept his eyes closed, but participated in the conversation.

"I heard someone playing the piano and since I haven't heard a decent piece being played in...a very long time I thought I'd come to enjoy the show." The notes started coming a little faster and Harry found himself enjoying having an audience.

"What exactly do you mean by a very long time?" Snape just shook his head.

"Perhaps one day you'll find out. But not today." The music slowed once more. "I must say I'm impressed by you almost daily. You've shown a great aptitude for potions and piano alike and have grown to overcome major traumas in your life. Needless to say, I'm shocked you've adjusted so well." Harry shrugged as he continued to play.

"I guess you get really good at adjusting when you have to be one person for your relatives and yet another when you face the rest of the world." The notes came to an end. "Any requests?"

"I was rather fond of Una Mattina when I was younger if you know it." He nodded and started to play once more.

"I'm surprised. I associate this one with hope for the future and the feeling of knowing you'll be in a better place soon. For a spy, that must have been hard to relate to." Snape shook his head.

"Actually, I meant before I was a spy. After I-rather foolishly-joined I stopped listening to music altogether as a sort of self-punishment. I did a terrible thing and used the lack of music to punish myself. I must admit, allowing myself to listen once more is rather liberating. Do you play often?"

"Almost every night. I finish studying and then come in here to improvise or to play a piece that's been in my head and then I go to bed. It helps me process how I'm feeling and allows the dreams to be less unpleasant." Almost without his noticing he stopped playing and started improvising. The notes held a darker tone and sped up to a tempo that was easy to maintain yet held a sense of urgency. He paused, the notes coming to a stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you need to remind yourself that your life is your own and no one else's. If others cannot accept that, simply distance yourself for a while to reaffirm in your own heart what it is you wish to be." Snape got up and left him to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry couldn't wait to play on his piano. Even though it technically wasn't his, he had come to think of it as his own. As he and his classmates passed into the castle, he glanced longingly at the dungeons entrance.

"Hopefully we don't have potions first thing tomorrow, eh?" Harry turned to smile at Ron. No matter how he tried, he just couldn't break it to his best friend that potions was now one of the things he enjoyed most. Hermione seemed to understand that he didn't want to complain about the class-or the teacher-anymore but never brought it up outright. She would just purse her lips, tilt her head in thought and move on with her brow furrowed. No doubt she was trying to understand just why Harry didn't complain about the class and actually stood up for Professor Snape now.

"Do you think-"

"No Ron, I'm not going to ask for another bloody resorting." He sighed. "Look, I know it's hard to believe but I needed to not be in a traditional House anymore. What happened in the maze in fourth year...it changed me. A lot. And-please don't take this the wrong way-I needed to be away from everyone for a few hours a day at least." They sat down to await the first years in the great hall.

"If I had stayed in Gryffindor, I would have been questioned. Maybe not right away, but they would have asked questions sooner or later. And Gryffindors don't ask-they demand. I wasn't mentally in a state where I could handle that. And even if that didn't break my mind, being around so many people and so many distractions would have left me utterly unprepared to be living out on my own in the real world."

"You can stay at the Burrow Harry, it's not big deal!"

"I know, but there's a lot of activity at your house. What happens when I decide to get a flat for myself and suddenly I'm all alone and there's no one there to stop me from thinking too hard about it all? Being on my own every night has given me the opportunity to learn how to handle my own thoughts and to process the trauma I went through. There's a reason I don't talk about what happened in the maze-it isn't this dramatic hero story where I came out on top. It's gruesome and disturbing and if I had been distracted all the time to suddenly have no distractions at night...it would end very badly Ron."

"How badly?" Harry had been looking at Snape taking his place at the head table. Harry's eyes clouded over at the question.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

* * *

"Ah bugger! Potions is our _entire afternoon?!"_ Harry rolled his eyes as he accepted his timetable from McGonagall as she passed them out.

"Well what do you expect Mr. Weasley? There's only thirty students in your year taking potions and I'm sure a few will either drop out or be kicked out within the week. You'll be learning about very dangerous brews and even so much as one small mistake could blow up the entire classroom and cause many problems for your classmates." They got up to attend their morning lessons.

Later that day, Harry left lunch a bit earlier than normal to head off to potions. Snape saw him enter and motioned for him to sit at the table directly in front of his desk.

"I'd like to watch your little tricks more closely this year. It wouldn't do to have you blow my classroom to the heavens. My ingredients quite like the dark atmosphere down here." Harry laughed and set his supplies down on the desk.

"Sir, is it true what McGonagall said? That some of the students won't make it a week in this class?" Snape nodded. "Oh. I thought she was just trying to talk Ron into obedience."

"No, unfortunately she is right. I've been known to start with many students for the seventh year and to end the year with at least a quarter of them gone. Either by my own judgement or their own. You'll see, I'd be willing to bet money that a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor cracks first." Harry's face must have given his shock away. "Oh come now. The ones I dismiss are the ones that are showing disregard for everyone's safety or the ones who just truly cannot keep up-and I _do_ offer additional help before they're dismissed from the class altogether. The rest simply can't deal with it-be it myself or the actual work involved." With that, the rest of the students started filing in for the start of their class. When everyone was seated, Snape shut the door with a flick of his wand.

"Let it be known to you that I do not take this particular class lightly. As you may have noticed, everyone gets their own table and every single house is included in this class. The potions you'll be brewing this year are extremely difficult and most are highly volatile. I reserve the right to permanently dismiss anyone I deem from this class for any reason. Is that clear?"

A few students nodded while Harry was the only one to say "Yes, sir."

"You all should take a leaf out of Mr. Potter's book here. Verbal communication will be necessary and can prove to be important should anything not be understood or if something should go wrong with your potion. I will need you all to speak up in the future with such matters to reduce the risk of accidents or to mitigate any potions gone wrong. Got it?" This time the entire class rang out with agreements.

"Good. Now today we will be brewing something that we touched on the theory of last year." He brought out a small vial of gold liquid that was hanging on a chain around his neck. "Felix Felicis. Anyone remember what this does if brewed correctly?" He motioned for Hermione to answer.

"It's meant to allow the drinker to know what to do to bring about what they want most. It's why it's called 'Liquid Luck'. It's incredibly expensive and makes the drinker reckless with their own wellbeing."

"Very good Miss Granger. Yes, this tiny vial of potion, enough for twelve hours, is currently valued at twenty galleons." A collective gasp swept through the room. "Yes, I said twenty. There are many factors that go into the asking price of potions, the two biggest being the cost of the supplies and the second is the brewer themselves. This bottle is from a batch that I personally have brewed. Considering I'm one of the best potions masters in the world and that I'm known for rather potent brews that act quickly with little to no taste and side effects, the price for potions I brew are higher than what the average brewer would be able to charge. For example, a standard cauldron of Draught of Peace costs roughly a galleon and from that you can get roughly forty vials of potion which brings the actual cost of a vial of Draught of Peace to about twelve knuts. Most brewers retail their Draught of Peace at about a sickle; however, I could easily charge a sickle and several knuts, if not two sickels."

The class listened intently after that, finally understanding why Snape would get so upset over wasted potion ingredients. It seemed like they really were more expensive than they had thought. About halfway through the theory portion of the lesson, Snape had to snap at a Ravenclaw once more for not paying attention.

"But sir, we've discussed this last year. We already know all this, why can't we move on?"

"Because," Snape practically growled out. "You went over the basics last year with this potion. And although you no doubt think you know everything there is to know on this particular potion, I doubt you know what happens if you were to stray from the directions even the smallest amount. By all means, inform us what happens when you add too much squill bulb juice?"

"How could you possibly add too much? They're all the same size before you squeeze them!"

"Actually," Harry started quietly. "You get more juice out of the bulbs if you work them on your table before you cut it open. You get even more if you happen to have a press around, but then you tend to end up with a bit of pulp so you'd have to strain it first. The trick is to know when to stop adding the juice, the potion should never stray from being a gold shade. I imagine it's just a lighter gold at the beginning and then deepens as it matures. Since the finished product splashes in the cauldron both during and post brewing, I think that it would explode quite spectacularly. And being that the ingredient before that is, essentially, a snake egg that's on fire I wouldn't want to know the side effects of skin contact." He turned back to the professor to see his jaw practically on the floor. Trying to regain composure, Snape shook himself slightly before anyone else in the class could see him in such a state.

"Quite right, Mr. Potter. And for your information, the resulting potion would cause severe burns that would require immediate attention and an antivenom salve. Even with those things at your disposal, scaring can still be an issue. I advise you to either pay attention or leave so as to not subject your fellow classmates to such an event." The Ravenclaw huffed and left. Two more students quickly followed her. Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry pointedly before addressing the rest of the students.

"Anyone else want to leave my classroom? Good. Let's move on."

* * *

It wasn't until later that week that Harry realized how accurate McGonagall's prediction would be.

Two more students didn't show up for the start of the next class and while the students were prepping their stations for the first step of making Felix Felicis, Snape had officially dismissed three more.

"Mr, Weasley, I did NOT give you permission to fetch the ingredients for the second step. Why, then, do you have a squill bulb?" Harry watched Ron's face colour and dreaded whatever he was about to say.

"Well, that's for step two, innit? So I'll be needing it after this step."

"Quite right. You'll be needing it for instruction number two...which will commence in three weeks' time. One more move like that, and you can kiss being an Auror goodbye Mr. Weasley."

"Oi, at least I'm trying to be prepared!" Harry felt his heart plummet as he saw Snape stalk back to Ron.

"You are _preparing_ for an _explosion_. Of my self control or that cauldron has yet to be seen. Either do as instructed, _when_ instructed, or get out. I don't have time for tomfoolery. Remember when I told you how much a tiny vial of this costs? Some of the ingredients used are rare and expensive. I had to convince the school board that it was worth the money to teach NEWT level students the potion _and_ I had to brew three cauldrons full of it just to pay off the expenses they weren't willing to relinquish for your education!" Ron scoffed and, against his better judgement, Harry chimed in.

"Ron, just do what he says and it'll save everyone the headache. I don't want to see you lose out on your dream job just because of something this small."

"Small? SMALL?! Harry I've just spent the last five minutes being lectured in front of the entire class because I'm being _overprepared_ of all things!" Before he could continue, Harry held up a hand to stop him.

"But what if you do the same thing as an Auror? If you hear about the preliminary information on the case and prepare a team before intelligence comes in? You could be preparing for running into trolls and end up in a pit of venomous snakes instead without any antivenom. You could literally lead people to their deaths by not preparing when appropriate. It's just as bad to rush into something without preparing than it is to sit around and overprepare for situations you aren't privy to. I think it's just best if you do what Professor Snape says from now on to avoid as many mistakes as possible." Ron had just started to calm down when Hermione spoke up.

"Ron, just listen to the professor next time. I already told you I'm not helping you in potions this year, not after the fight you started after the last lesson." Ron, growing redder by the minute, stood up and stormed out of the room. Hermione went to rush out after him, but Snape's words stalled her for a moment.

"Miss Granger if you follow him you won't be welcomed back to my class. You will not have enough time to finish your potion and as such will end up falling too far behind to keep up-even with your insane study schedules." Hermione looked back at her cauldron and then to the professor.

"Some things come before grades, Professor. I appreciate all the schooling you've given me these last six years." She gathered her supplies with a swish of her wand and sped after the redhead.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Harry skipped dinner. Instead, he headed straight to his piano and started playing some of the most complicated pieces he could remember. After several failed attempts at a few different pieces, he let the instrument go silent and stared down at the white and black keys.

He couldn't believe that Ron would walk out on something so important to him and that Hermione would follow at the cost of her education. And when he tried to talk to Ron during charms, he had been glared at and then completely ignored for the rest of the day. He vaguely registered that a tear glistened on one of the white keys.

A short time later, he heard someone quietly clear their throat and gently glide to him. A hand was gently placed onto his shoulder.

"Would you like to talk about what's on your mind?" The deep rumble of Snape's voice washed over him and allowed him to put his thoughts into perspective.

"I suppose I didn't realize how much they were changing. I never thought that Hermione would run out on a class so close to graduating just because Ron got his temper in a tiff. I'm...honestly really surprised that I'm still in your class and they aren't. If anything, I would have thought Hermione would outlast Ron and I, not me outlasting them." He shrugged. "I guess they need to figure out what they want in the long run on their own, right?"

"Are you not worried about your friendship?"

"Nah. Ron can get huffy about things like this. He just needs a few weeks to cool down, he'll realize what happened was no one else's fault but his own. Right now, he needs someone to blame. So he blamed the only person he could-me."

"Ah, but could he not have blamed me just as easily? More so, as I was the one laying it on rather thick."

"No, he would have blamed you through and through had I not stepped in. But because I agreed with you, he now considers the damage I've done to his reputation greater than what you could ever do. No offence."

"None taken. Is there anything else you wish to talk about?" He shook his head slowly.

"Is there anything you want me to play tonight? I know how much you like listening."

"I think you should improvise tonight. I heard a few of the last attempts you made and think you just need to let the music come. Use the time to reflect." He nodded and laid his hands out to play.

Almost without knowing, he had floated towards the deeper side of the notes while he thought. It wasn't going to be easy, getting back into Ron's good graces but he'd come around eventually. Soon those thoughts turned to questioning how Hermione and Ron had gotten together and why they hadn't said anything. After all, it was obvious. She was absolutely smitten if she was willing to walk out like that. All too soon, his thoughts turned to his own love life-and how utterly nonexistent it was. He didn't really think any of the girls were attractive. Sure Ginny was cute, but she just wasn't as pretty now as she was a few years ago. And there was a pretty Ravenclaw girl he had thought was pretty before the Triwizard Tournament, but she had grown up to not be his type. But what even was his type?

Blonde? Maybe on the right person. Redheads? No, they proved to remind him of the Weasley family. Brunettes weren't bad, but he had never met a brunette he liked other than Hermione. Black hair was nice, though. Especially when it contrasted with pale skin.

Well, there's a starting point! Black hair, pale skin. That must be his type. But where did that take him? The Asian girl in Ravenclaw was pretty enough, but she was dating someone else. Besides, she was too...giggly.

Almost without his noticing, the music took a darker turn as he went through all the girls in the school and couldn't find a reason to pursue any of them. A slight nudge to his arm jerked him out of his own mind and he heard before he saw Snape playing the higher notes on the piano to create a harmonious song with him. His entire brain stopped working at the absurdity of what had just occurred.

"Is something wrong?"

"You...you were just playing the piano with me?" Snape chuckled, sending another wave of shock down his spine.

"Yes, I was. Instead of dragging you out of your mind, I thought it would help lighten the load if I took the song to a higher level, you understand." Realizing that the potions professor had just made a joke, Harry started laughing-and quickly found out that he couldn't stop.

When he could finally breathe, he had tears streaming down his face.

"Thanks, I needed that. Been a stressful week."

"Mmm, yes I did hear you insisting to a third year that I meant well when I started yelling at their class yesterday. I imagine defending me must be quite exhausting. I haven't exactly been giving students any reason to like me, you know."

"I know, but you don't deserve to be called names like that. No one does, really." A moment of silence passed until Harry placed his hands on the keys once more. Snape followed his lead and the notes took on a relaxed feel.

"I have to ask, has Professor McGonagall gotten to you about your career choice this year? She had been complaining she can't get you on her own at the staff meeting last night."

"No, I've been avoiding her. She just keeps giving me pamphlets that don't have any useful information."

"I see. Would you care to discuss what you thought about doing once you left school? I refuse to hand out pamphlets, by the way." Harry shrugged.

"I'm not doing anything political or within the ministry. Too many mind games, I've had enough of that for a lifetime and a half. I thought about running a shop, but I have no idea how to do so or what I would even sell. My family left me a pretty sizable fortune, I've toyed with the idea of not doing anything other than random projects that make me happy. Maybe adopt a child later on. I'm still debating that one."

"You'll have plenty of time before then to decide about children. Why adoption?"

"Well...I can't really see myself with a girl, you know? Honestly, I don't really see myself with anyone beyond Hogwarts. It's hard to hold my interest and not many people would understand the...well, you know."

"Ah, the...episodes, shall we call them? No, I can't imagine many would understand. But I do believe that most people would try and would do their best to help you."

"No, you've got it all wrong there. To them, I'm some sort of hero. In their eyes, I can't be weak like that. They wouldn't accept it, would resent me and then leave me-with as much as they can get away with, no doubt. I'm considering just marrying a subject and never doing anything else." He looked up at the teacher with a chuckle but caught the distant look in his eyes and the slight falter at the keys.

"That...is a very lonely way to live. Especially when one has suffered as you have." The unspoken 'as I have' was left hanging in the air.

"Well, there's no sense crying over spilled milk. I've yet to find one girl that's caught so much as a second glance from me so the point is moot." Was it him, or was Snape blushing?

"Yes, well...have you ever thought about boys? Perhaps they might catch your eye where the girls do not." He stood and left, humming the melody that he had been playing moments before.

It took Harry several hours to fall asleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The holidays were boring, to say the least. Harry was the only student besides a Slytherin second year to remain in the castle over the break. His first class-free Monday he had asked Snape if he could brew some potions from past years to refresh himself so he didn't have to cram so hard come exam time and was pleasantly surprised when Snape asked him to help brew for the hospital wing.

"Keep in mind, anything not up to snuff and it won't be going anywhere near Poppy's stores." He had nodded and done his best to ensure his potions were just as well done as Snape's were.

He quickly adapted himself to Snape's schedule. Brewing started at precisely seven in the morning and they would brew until lunch. Once they'd eaten and relaxed for an hour, it was back to brewing until dinner. It wasn't until Christmas Eve that Snape mentioned Harry's unwavering dedication to brewing with him.

"You do realize that it is Christmas Eve, yes?" Harry nodded and grabbed the mortar and pestle to start grinding up beetle wings to a powder. A few hours later and the professor halted him from grabbing a fresh cauldron.

"I must admit, I'm rather curious as to why you are spending today brewing with me. Wouldn't you rather spend your time studying other subjects as well?" Harry shrugged as they started off for the great hall for lunch.

"It's not that my other classes are boring, but I do tend to use magic more often than potions. And it's not like I can just force a plant to grow overnight. I _do_ go down to the greenhouses at night for about an hour to study for herbology you know." He caught the look on Snape's face and sighed. "I know it may be hard to believe professor, but you aren't the only one who enjoys potions. I happen to find it quite soothing."

Lunch passed by quickly for Harry, which was no surprise considering he was so lost in his own thoughts that Snape had to nudge his shoulder to get his attention. The afternoon potions were going to be easy; they were brewing five cauldrons of pepperup potion for Madam Pomfrey for the after-holidays sniffles that children often returned with. Glad for something mindless to do, Harry happily prepped large quantities of ingredients while he let his mind wander.

He hadn't quite been able to shake the feeling that maybe the potions master had been right about boys. Thinking back to some of the guys in other houses, he started to realize he was intrigued. Not anything drastic, and he definitely wasn't looking for a relationship just then, but he was curious about what it would be like.

Suddenly, being his age and also having never even kissed anyone seemed absurd. He was seventeen-a legal adult-and was just as innocent as a toddler.

A slip of his hand, and he missed the mandrake root he was chopping completely.

"Okay, that's enough of that I think for the moment. I'll be brewing and you'll be talking about whatever has you so distracted." The man's eyes never strayed from the cauldrons or ingredients as he waited for Harry to start talking.

"I'm sorry professor. I just got a little lost in my head is all. It won't happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Exactly what was so intriguing that it had you completely miss the largest thing on this table sans the cauldrons?"

"I-I was just thinking about...you know...stuff, I guess. I guess it's just now dawning on me that I'm an adult and I-well…" Snape looked up at him, his gaze soft before turning to the potions he had to stir.

"I can imagine it isn't easy knowing how much you've been through before adulthood."

"Well yeah, but also all the things I've been too distracted to even think about let alone do." How his professor made the correct leap in the conversation would baffle him until he died, he just knew it.

"Listen to me and listen to me very carefully. Your virginity is nothing to be ashamed over, no matter how innocent you are in the subject. If nothing else than take these next words to heart: do not give yourself to anyone in any capacity unless you have a connection to them. Handing yourself to someone else for the sake of curiosity or to stick with the 'social expectations' leaves marks that you cannot imagine. It must be special to you, otherwise the loss of it is meaningless and renders social conducts to be null and void." Snape went back to brewing like he hadn't just given Harry a huge load of information to unravel.

That night, Harry didn't play the piano. He was still in the same room, but instead of playing he transfigured a stool into an oversized chair he could sink into while he lost himself in thought about earlier that afternoon.

He knew that Snape was right. He was famous and had to take his notoriety into account-most people would throw themselves at him if he should give an inkling that he thought they were attractive. And what a news story that would be. He could practically see the articles on how someone had popped his cherry. It was a distasteful sight, even in his mind. The _Daily Prophet_ wasn't exactly known for a lack of details, whether they were true or not.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up. Assuming he must have just fallen asleep, he shifted and snuggled into the warm blanket more. Confusion started to leak through the sleep in his mind and he went to open his eyes but the fingers running through his hair coaxed him off to sleep once more.

When he finally did wake up, he was snuggled up under a fluffy duvet that had kept him warm through the night. When he went to sit up, he realized that it had been weighted ever so slightly and smelled of vanilla, lavender and sandalwood. A pile of presents had been left next to him on a short table.

Smiling, he sat up. At some point, whoever had left the duvet must have magically reclined the chair and cast extra cushioning charms on it for his comfort. Pushing it off as a house elf simply trying to help him out, he stretched and summoned the pile of presents before tearing into his traditional Weasley jumper. This year was a deep green with a small golden snitch upon his breast. Hagrid had sent the usual 'treats' that were quickly banished, Hermione had sent him some quality ink in unspillable bottles and Ron had sent him the usual broom kit. Dumbledore had sent him a tin of muggle candies with a note that simply said _'For those long nights of studying.'_

The last present sat on his lap in a silver wrapped box. A simple black ribbon of silk made the innocent box look not-so-innocent. He hadn't expected anyone else to send him anything and there wasn't a note.

Tearing through the paper easily, he opened the box to behold a single ornament. It was shaped like a cauldron and had charmed steam rising from it. The surface of the liquid inside was gold and had a few spots that plinked in and out of the surface happily. Harry smiled and gently eased the ornament back into the box to prevent it from breaking.

Once his gifts were safely piled together for their trip back to his rooms, he carefully folded the duvet and placed it upon the chair he had occupied. One hurried trip later, and he was sitting at his desk in his rooms with one of his new pots of ink, a quill and a sheaf of his nicer parchment.

_'I must admit, I forwent shopping this holiday season to pursue some much appreciated company from a friend. My apologies that your holiday pile was left bare of my sentiments. Let me make it up to you by playing anything you request tonight.'_

He tied the note up with the ribbon from the gift Snape had given him and gently placed the note just outside of Snape's door before heading to breakfast. Judging by the small smile he received from the potions master, he knew he could expect company by his piano later.

That night, Harry was told to play whatever his heart desired as they talked about meaningless things. Snape spent some time talking about a new theory he was working on dealing with dragon scales and Harry spent some time talking about how he didn't wake up screaming anymore but would wake up feeling like he hadn't slept at all with vague memories of opening his eyes every hour or so.

"The nightmares were horrible but at least I was asleep."

"Have you slept without nightmares and without waking up throughout the night lately?" Harry blushed as he recalled the night before.

"Yeah, actually. I woke up last night once but somehow got back to sleep. Maybe I dreamt it…" Snape smiled and gestured to the duvet.

"Perhaps you should take the blanket with you and see if that assists you while you rest. Were there any other potions you'd like to focus on before the end of the holidays?" Harry shook his head.

"No, Madam Pomfrey's stock covered just about everything I wanted to brush up on. Thanks for letting me help, by the way. Did you have more to brew for her before school starts again?" Snape shook his head.

"No, actually. We have managed to brew more than I normally do over the entire holiday break. She sends her personal thanks, by the way. Nearly hysterical with it when I delivered it all to her this morning." The man chuckled at the memory and Harry smiled halfheartedly. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing really. I'm sort of dreading the start of school again."

"Don't you usually dread the end of the holiday?"

"Well, yeah but that was when I was finally getting an opportunity to be alone. This time it's because I've grown rather fond of spending all day brewing with a cranky professor." He grinned cheekily as the professor in question looked at him with shock. The shock quickly turned to a playful glare.

"Cranky professor?"

"You really don't do well without at least three cups of coffee in your system, professor. And even then it can take a full hour for that to really lighten your mood up. It's normally nine by the time you're not seething at your cauldrons for simply existing in slightly the wrong shade of pewter." Harry was growing to like the subtle look of shock in the professor's expression.

"A change of topic then. I find it rather unsettling you have found my aversion for mornings. Have you thought more on your options? I meant it when I said I'd answer your questions." Harry thought for a moment while the notes floated in the air around them.

"Yeah, I do have a question. You said that marrying a subject was lonely business-what did you mean by that?" He saw Snape take a deep breath from the corner of his eye and waited patiently for the man to talk.

"For lack of a better term, I married potions. The whole subject of it. Growing and procuring ingredients, the brewing itself, potion creation, writing journals for the association, and inventing them. It has been...much longer than you may realize that I have been dedicated to the art." He trailed off for a moment and took a deep breath before starting again. "I forewent pursuing any personal relationships and since the fall of the dark lord I've found myself completely alone. Oh sure, I have the other staff members; some of which I've grown rather fond of. But should I leave the school, they will not keep in contact. Albus might, however, he's never been known for being timely in letter correspondences unless they contain the seal of the ministry."

"If you don't mind me asking, what prevents you from finding friends now?" A distant look clouded Snape's face and in that moment Harry couldn't help but wonder just how old of a soul the professor really was.

"By the time I come to care for people, it is too late for the friendship to mean anything. Did you have any other questions for me? You've taken every opportunity thus far to wring every last ounce of knowledge from me, I highly doubt you'll be ceasing that pattern anytime soon." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a bit curious as to how someone even becomes a master in something. I know you hold the title of Potions Master, but I don't really know how you got that title. Just that someone who can brew can't be called a master unless they gain the title somehow."

"You become an apprentice of a master, spend as long as you need to learning everything there is to know about the trade and then you are presented to the board once your master considers you adept in your field of choice. To this day, I was the first person to obtain such a mastery within four years of study. The next quickest in potions took ten years. It's a complicated subject, and requires a lot of skills and knowledge."

"Tell me more about it, please?"

"Very well. There are many spells one needs to know to protect themselves as well as others from accidents-smoke inhalation, explosions, burns and the like. Spells to keep different potions in a stasis and even to preserve ingredients properly. The wandwork that goes into the potion itself when required is just the beginning. Then there are ingredients. Knowing what will react with what and how, tricks to get the most out of your ingredients, shortcuts and the accommodations you have to make for them. You've proven yourself quite adept at this concept already. Then there are the ingredients themselves. How to prepare them, harvest them, grow them, raise them or even asking for them with certain creatures like unicorns. There's the preservation for short term use and long term, different preparation techniques...I could go one. It is a submersive and taxing mastery to obtain, far more so than any other."

"That sounds incredibly intricate, no wonder you like it so much." At Snape's raised eyebrow, Harry went on. "You're smart, and you like to keep your mind occupied. A common thing for smart people to do when they're like that is to find super complicated things and just throw themselves into the deep end until they understand it all and then they start experimenting. I'll be the problem you're having in your life right now is you're bored. Probably why you come down here to talk to me so often. I'm some sort of puzzle to you and you're trying to see the picture before the pieces are put together." He smiled and sagged in relief when Snape caught on that he was just teasing the older man.

"You might be right. Or I might simply come to enjoy the music."

"Nah, you wouldn't be helping me to figure out what I want to do once school is done with. Now I can't help but notice that you haven't told me how one obtains an apprenticeship."

"It's quite simple, really. Either a master of the subject will send an offer for apprenticeship to someone they consider qualified or you can send request letters to masters for an interview of sorts. They're normally put on hold as most masters always have an apprentice."

"What about you?"

"Me? I've never taken one before. I gave away my freedom during my apprenticing days and shortly after officially being declared a master was tried for being a death eater. When the headmaster came to my side, I then dedicated my time to teaching potions here. Between teaching young brats, playing the spy and...other things, I've been a little busy lately."

"And now that you're not playing spy or having to run around for madmen?"

"Now I shall depart for bed. Did you have any questions before I go?" Harry shook his head with a small smile before playing a slow and sweet melody before Snape left for the night.

* * *

The following few months after the holidays followed in a blur for Harry. He spent his time between classes and dinner by studying with his friends and would retire to his rooms after eating. Usually, he would play a song or two at the end of his day around ten or eleven at night. Sometimes Snape would come and listen before escorting him back to his room, but the older man didn't always show up.

Harry found that no matter what he asked the older man, he would always give an answer but his answers regarding his past were either precise and detailed or very vague and only hinted at an answer. It nagged at the back of his mind when he didn't keep himself busy. The result of this was Harry being found at the back of the library at the wee hours of the morning by various staff members making their rounds. Snape was the only one that would wake him up to get him into his bed properly. It was on the dozenth time that Snape found him when things escalated.

"Exactly why do you insist upon sleeping in the library when you have a perfectly good bed awaiting you?"

Yawning, Harry shrugged. "I suppose I've been preoccupied and I've been burying myself in my studies to shove off thinking about anything else. Hang on, why are you in a tiff about this? You only bring me back the nights you're patrolling anyways, it's not like you'd be sleeping." Snape snorted.

"Sleeping indeed. I rather missed listening to you play the last month you've been neglecting your thoughts." He didn't fall asleep in the library after that.

* * *

The school year seemed to be melting away into the abyss at an alarming rate after their extended weekend in the spring. NEWTs weighed on the eldest of students. The entire seventh year was in lockdown mode for studying, with a few sixth years offering to grab the seventh years late night snacks and reminding them to take a moment to absorb the information they were going over. It seemed that Harry was the only one who wasn't worried about the impending tests. He could either be found explaining a particularly intricate theory to Ron or talking Hermione into taking short breaks so she could make it through the NEWTs without melting her brain.

Snape had demanded that Harry leave the Gryffindors alone after eight in the evening so he could make it back down to his rooms with plenty of time to spare before curfew. He had happily used this excuse often around the other Gryffindors to get a few hours of peace in his day.

He had been so busy studying and helping his friends study that he had forgotten to think about what he would do after school. The night before NEWTs started, he did think about the possibility of not doing anything while he got his personal life in order on his own. It was calming to know that he would never have to worry about work, and decided to think about a job once he had his NEWTs results.

Yawning, Harry went through his nightly ablutions and threw on his favorite pair of silky shorts before sliding into bed. The sheets were cold, exactly how he liked it. The calming scents from the weighted duvet grew in strength as his body heat warmed the blankets and he quickly fell asleep.

"Harry, you look tired. Did you even sleep last night?" Hermione prodded him lightly with her fork and raised an eyebrow at him when he shrugged.

"Just had some nightmares last night." She gave him a horrified look and started to say something before he interrupted her train of thought. "Nothing terrible. Just the sort of nightmares that you know couldn't possibly be true because of how outlandish some things may be but they still affect your sleep quality. Nightmares Hermione, not memories. Not even night terrors. I'll be completely fine today, just a little tired."

"I'm trusting you to know your own limits Harry. But if the dreams become too much…"

"Hermione, I think he'll be alright. We all know Harry won't lie to you. Give the man some credit, he knows when to fear women." Harry laughed at Ron's joke and tried to ignore the distant sound of Bellatrix LeStrange screaming at him in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It wasn't until the last day of the year that he realized how much he was going to miss Hogwarts. It was the first place he had ever called home, the first place he had even felt safe. The NEWT results flooded in during breakfast and Harry tucked his away before leaving the table to find some peace by the lake.

His favourite spot by the lake was a bit further up than most students were willing to go due to the tall grass and large rocks. He plopped himself down to read his results.

_Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Results_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Harry James Potter has achieved:_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

He smiled to himself and put the letter back in his pocket before summoning some rocks to throw into the lake. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair as the sun soaked into his robes to warm him. It was a beautiful morning and he was going to enjoy it as much as possible.

"You've managed quite the feat with your grades Mr. Potter." Harry turned to see Snape standing behind him. For some reason, Harry was glad that Snape had come to find him. The man pulled a scroll tied with an emerald green ribbon from an inside pocket of his robe and handed it to Harry.

"Sir?"

"I'll expect an answer from you before the end of the week." With that the man turned and practically disappeared to leave Harry feeling slightly confused at the random request.

Turning his attention to the scroll, Harry suddenly felt nervous. He couldn't imagine what the scroll would say. Deciding there was nothing else for it, he untied the silky ribbon and unrolled it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has been with great consideration and deliberation that Potion Master Severus Tobias Snape has approached us in regards to taking you on as an apprentice to the art of potion making. With your excellent NEWT results, we have decided to grant his request. Please consider your pending apprenticeship with Potion Master Severus Tobias Snape to be in good standing with the Board of Apprenticeships as well as the Society of Potion Masters._

_Signed,_

_Ainmire O'Hara_

_Board of Apprenticeships_

_Andre Bordeur_

_Society of Potion Masters_

Feeling his jaw drop in disbelief, Harry turned his attention to the second sheaf of parchment. This one wasn't as posh of a quality, but had a silver filigree lining the border.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I've taken it upon myself to request approval for your apprenticeship should it still be desired. Rest assured, this offer still stands at any time should you decide to wait. Should you decide to accept this offer, please note the following rules that will have to be followed-and yes, apprenticeships do have rules._

_Firstly, you will have to reside with me. We will be dealing with potions that cannot, under any circumstances, be left unattended which will require sleeping, eating, bathroom breaks, etc. in shifts._

_Secondly, you must be willing to do exactly as I say. While this rule isn't typically addressed, you have an alarming tendency to put yourself in perceived danger to prevent others from getting hurt. I assure you, this will not be tolerated as some "dangerous" situations are, in fact, normal for some potions and are relatively harmless with proper precaution. You pushing me away from a situation like this could prove detrimental for both of us-and in some cases, the entire room we are in._

_Thirdly, you will be required to wear appropriate attire. This means you will be required to allow me to accompany you for new attire as there will be many specifications that will be required for your protection._

_I will be continuing to teach potions class next year. All potions that require shifts will be done during the holidays when students will largely not be at the castle. Whilst I am teaching, you will be either marking essays or brewing for Poppy's stores should she need replenishments of anything. Any and all experimental potions you may desire to explore must go through me first so I can review any danger or predict any unwanted scenarios. I will expect a full breakdown of what you expect to happen during each step, no matter how menial it may seem._

_As I have told you, I will be expecting an answer before the end of the week. You've shown yourself to be incredibly creative with potions thus far. I do hope you don't plan on throwing that away._

_Signed,_

_Severus Snape_

_Potion Master_

_Experimental Potions and Regulations Head for the Society of Potion Masters_

_Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry could hardly believe what he had just read. After Snape had tried to curtail him at every turn about spending so much time on one subject, he was offering him an apprenticeship? He smiled at the thought of Snape taking the time to write to these associations to get official approval for taking him on. Something about the man taking time out of his day time and to, once again, do what he thought would make Harry happy was incredibly warming to him.

"H...Her...Hermione!" Harry was out of breath after running up to Gryffindor tower from his spot at the lake.

"Harry, what's wro-"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! The opposite, actually. I ran all the way here from the lake to tell you! You know how you've been hounding me about doing something with my life instead of traveling or some other tripe? Well here," He thrust the letter from the associations that approved his apprenticeship at her. "Well go on then, read it!" She only made it halfway through before frowning at Harry.

"I thought you didn't like potions. You never study for it."

"Well, yeah because I've been studying potions on my own time. You guys dropped the course so I decided to study that while I'm in my rooms. I've really grown to like potions, actually."

Hermione looked at him and smiled before expressing her happiness that he was going to continue his studies.

* * *

Deciding that he wanted to go to bed early, Harry left a note on the piano. It wasn't often that he felt tired at a somewhat normal time so he didn't feel any remorse as he dropped the note on the glossy black key cover. As soon as his head hit the pillow that night, he was out like a light.

* * *

Severus entered the small classroom, curious as to why he couldn't hear the usual sounds of music playing. He glanced through the door to find that the room was vacant of one Harry Potter and he turned to leave. A small patch of cream parchment on the piano caught his eye and he went to pick it up. The note was small, but effective.

_I would be honored to accept an apprenticeship under your tutelage._

Severus smiled and went back to his personal lab to take stock of what he had and what he would need in the coming months.

* * *

Harry waved as he watched Hermione and Ron waving back from inside their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He felt a bit melancholy about not being with them, but was incredibly excited for whatever awaited him with his apprenticeship.

"Mr. Potter, I presume you're ready to start your apprenticeship?" Harry felt his heart stutter in shock. He hadn't realized anyone was watching him, or that anyone had even approached him. Recovering quickly, he turned around.

"Of course." A corner of Snape's mouth turned upward the barest amount and the man turned on his heel before walking back towards the castle.

"Are you coming Mr. Potter, or are you going to stare at me the whole time I travel back to the castle?" The words were thrown casually over Snape's shoulder, an amused tone delivering them. Harry chuckled and followed Snape back down to the professor's office.

A roll of parchment sat on the desk, along with a quill and ink.

"While it isn't necessary for you to write a formal acceptance letter since I was the one to seek you out, I am rather curious as to why you are so eager for this." The man gestured towards the chair on the opposite side of his desk and pulled out a book to begin reading. Taking that as his cue, Harry picked up the quill and started to write.

_'Potions. A subject most in Hogwarts despise. Whether it be because they are too busy ruthlessly (and mindlessly) picking apart the professor's appearance, they're sabotaging each other due to useless house rivalries or just too uncomfortable with the damp chilliness to pay attention properly has yet to be seen. I, however, find solace in the preparation of ingredients. The precision it takes requires your full attention and allows for you to push all thoughts of anything else away. Time no longer exists when you're so focused on the reactions you're waiting for, be it the subtle color changes or a drastic change in smell. Your senses take over for you, allowing you the space you may need from your own thoughts. Theoretics of potions allow you to utilize any and all knowledge you hold of various ingredients, heat usage, stirring techniques and more. It allows you to stretch your mind in ways both creative, productive and structural. Antidotes require fast thinking and vast amounts of knowledge being put to use in a timely manner. I could go on._

_'I could have pursued the subject at home, used what knowledge I gained during school to be content enough with brewing household potions. But through Professor Snape's tutelage I've come to realize that I simply wouldn't be content with that. The Wolfsbane potion is an incredible creation, and it helps significantly reduce symptoms of lycanthropy both mentally and physically. The amount of knowledge and dedication it takes simply to brew it with instructions is incredible, let alone the creation of it._

_'I don't want to do this for recognition. I want to do this for the mental challenges this will pose to me, for the dedication that I will have to hand over to it. My friends are grown and off to start their own adventures, and I have no desire to seek out a partner who will likely only be around me for notoriety. It's my hope that being sequestered away to learn will allow the masses to relax their hold on me so I can focus on bettering myself through a medium that has captured my full attention.'_

Harry looked up from his parchment and turned his head to the back of the classroom where a cauldron was over a light flame. "Professor? I think your healing salve is almost done. You might want to check on it."

Snape snapped his book shut and stood to verify what he had said and turned the flame off to allow it to cool and solidify into the proper consistency.

"How did you know that?" Snape had bent over him at the desk, his hands flat on the desk and his hair curtaining his face from Harry's gaze.

"I-I could smell the lavender, sir and you usually stock up on healing potions at the end of the week. You can't normally smell lavender in healing salves until it's ready to be pulled. I just didn't want the book you were reading to ruin your work."

An amused scoff followed. "Leave it to you to notice a potion's scent before a-me." Harry smiled and went back to his writing. It was a bit ridiculous that he was able to catch onto that before a potion master.

_'The art of potions has captured my attention due to its complex nature. I don't wish to study just one thing-and potions allows me to study not only the potions themselves, but the ingredients. This would include herbology and magical creatures as well as charms for the potions during brewing, defence against dark arts for antidotes, dark arts for things such as poisons and deep sleep potions for intensive healing and care, etc. Protective charms are a must, transfiguration a necessity should I ever be out and about and have to make do with less than ideal situations. Perhaps it is the war that has made me paranoid._

_'I feel as though any other master may have more experience in terms of overseeing an apprentice; however, I would prefer to be taught by someone who has lived through similar situations. Being a double agent spy is no easy feat and has made Professor Snape all the better for it. He is able to use anything and everything to his advantage, which makes his skills with potions more versatile. When he's out of one ingredient he can supplement it for a few other things he might have on hand and change the entire process of the steps to allow those accommodations to be met with the same effects at the end. He can shorten the brewing time of anything should the need for it arise and can create potions on a whim with nothing more than a few moments of thought. He's invented nonverbal spells to assist him on the spot and has shown time and time again that he can do anything and everything if given the right circumstances with potions. These are all things that make him ideal for me to apprentice under. If I plan on doing the subject any justice whatsoever, it is under his guidance that I will be able to do so._

_'After spending the last several months studying for my NEWTs with him and providing the Hogwarts infirmary on potions, I've come to realize that he and I work much better than anyone could have imagined. I like to think we've learned from each other, although I've certainly learned more from him than he has learned from me._

_'I'm indescribably excited to be able to apprentice under him. It's due to his knowledge and expertise that I have any interest in the subject at all.'_

When he reached the end of the parchment, Harry handed it over to the professor. Without a word, Snape read what he wrote. Harry kept his eyes on the desk in front of him.

"While I'm flattered you seemed to gain an interest in the subject due to me, I would like to know if you're prepared to work with me on a regular basis. You worked closely with me on weekends and holidays-I'm much more calm during those times than I am during lessons. Do you think you can handle me taking out any and all of my frustration at the children who faff about on you daily when school resumes?" Harry looked up from the desk to see Snape's intense gaze focused completely on him.

"Yes sir, I believe I can handle that. And if I can't, I'm sure I can give myself something to do to reign in my emotions. I don't plan on fighting you in front of your students and if I haven't taken much of your vitriol to heart so far, then I doubt I'll be taking any of it to heart now." Snape nodded, clearly pleased with his answer.

"I believe a trip to Diagon Alley is in order then. You're in need of an apprenticeship clothing before I can allow you anywhere near potions or the ingredients that make them. Have you made any plans I need to be aware of?"

"No I haven't, sir."

"Very well. If you need anything for our excursion to Diagon Alley, I suggest you grab it now." Harry hastened to his rooms to grab his money bag and his Gringotts key before meeting Snape at the entrance to the castle.

"A word of caution before we leave. You're to refer to me as Master Snape or sir while we are in public. People may give you odd looks at first, but that should stop once you're in proper attire."

"Yes sir. Anything else I should be aware of before we leave?"

"You can pay for regular clothing if you wish; however, anything that has my potions insignia on it will be paid for by myself. You absolutely cannot fight me on this, do I make myself clear?" Harry nodded and they set off for the apparation point in Hogsmeade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

After a rather lengthy time of Harry being poked and prodded by measuring tapes, Snape finally bid the shopkeeper a good day. Deciding to let his curiosity get the better of him, Harry slowed their walk.

"Do I get to ask what it is you've ordered? I'll admit, I'd love to know what could have been so lucrative that you have to wait a week before it all can be owled to us."

"Apprentice robes are typically easy to get done relatively quickly. Since you're dealing with potions, you need many more protection spells woven into the material. For example, you wouldn't want to be brewing a potion that will melt fabric if you accidentally grabbed your robes that are impervious to explosions, would you?" Harry shook his head. "The amount of spellwork that goes into them is expansive and covers anything and everything you could possibly imagine. It's not so much the embroidery or the tailor work that takes as long as the spells that will protect you."

"Embroidery, sir?"

"Of course. It's considered a great honour to bear the mark of their master for the subject they've chosen to apprentice in. Once you become a master you can create yourself a crest, usually with the master who trained you. Then after your mastery exams, _if_ you pass, the society will present you with a gift that bears your crest. And no, you cannot ask me what the gift is. It's something personal to everyone and is usually designed and created by their master."

Their shopping done at the apothecary, they made their way back to the castle. It was quieter than Harry had expected it to be, although the soft voices floating down the hallway from the staff room made the castle seem less empty.

To his surprise, Snape went to the staff room and motioned for him to follow with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Minnie, just the lucky lass I was hoping to see today." Professor McGonagall turned and smiled at the potions professor.

"Severus, don't be such a stranger. We were just about to partake in the usual after-school festivities!"

"I wonder, would you mind if I shared some news before you indulge in too much scotch?" The woman's eyes lit up and she gave him her complete attention.

"Well, what is it? Don't tease me, Severus!"

"I might have taken-"

"Oh, you've got yourself a lover! Finally, it's been far too long for you my friend." Snape cleared his throat and turned away from the transfiguration teacher just enough that Harry could see a blush growing on his cheeks.

"Minnie, _please._ I've taken an apprentice." The pleasant chatter from other teachers around the room stopped and McGonagall dropped her glass. The shattering crystal echoed against the walls as her mouth practically hung open.

"Truly?" Although she was whispering, her voice sounded as loud as an avalanche in the silence. Snape nodded. "Who?" Without a word, Snape stepped to the side and motioned for Harry to stand next to him.

A beat passed and the entire room erupted in cheers. The two men were pushed against one another as the staff crowded around them in an attempt to squeeze the life from them and then McGonagall's voice rang out as she held a bottle of liquor above her head.

"Let's take some shots to celebrate!"

Harry stared at the staff members, unable to process that they were all now crowded around McGonagall with shot glasses to have them filled.

"Minnie, have you finally lost the plot? Shots of scotch? You'll ruin me before I have a chance to attempt to get back to my bed tonight! At least give me the notion that I might make it to my sheets this year!" If Harry's jaw could drop further at Snape's words, then it would have. From the way Snape was acting, it seemed this teasing behaviour was normal for him, at least during the last staff party of the year.

The night was full of loud laughter and tales of escapades that the students had gotten into. Harry politely accepted drink after drink and managed to get most of the alcohol safely vanished into the ether before anyone noticed he wasn't drinking. Snape, on the other hand, was having the time of his life retelling the story of how he had found a Slytherin with a Hufflepuff in a broom closet. The description was vague enough to not be completely inappropriate but with enough detail that you could practically see the scene unfold right in front of your eyes. It wasn't until well after midnight that Harry had decided he wanted to play on the piano in the dungeons. He bid the teachers around him a good night and was just about to tell Snape he was going to bed when he was interrupted by the man himself.

"Filius, you'd never believe it. Harry here can play the bloody piano, and he does it quite well too. The best I've heard, anyway." Harry felt a deep blush painting his cheeks and tried to make himself look invisible.

"I say, can you really? I'd love to hear you play sometime, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you professor. Maybe one day I'll play for the teachers, but right now I'm off to bed." He turned back to Snape, making sure to sway slightly to give the impression of drunkenness so he could leave. At this rate, the sooner the better.

"Enjoy your time." Snape winked at him, something McGonagall was quick to pick up on, but the gaze behind the playful banter was anything but light. Harry rushed down to the dungeons to his beloved piano.

Playing was a bit more difficult with the two drinks he had been practically forced to drink under the watchful eyes of Madame Pomfrey so he stuck to slower songs. The sweet melodies were undercut with an intense string of notes from the darker end of the instrument, reminding him of the looks he had caught Snape giving him throughout the night.

The man had surprised him. It wasn't something Harry could ever see him doing, getting drunk. And, truth be told, Harry wasn't so sure the man had actually gotten that drunk to begin with. He had watched as the former spy had taken shot after shot to keep up with McGonagall, and yet the man was capable of such an intense gaze that Harry felt like he was melting into the bench just at the memory.

At some point, Harry closed his eyes and just felt his way along the keys. It was a trick he used often when he started to overthink things. It forced him to focus on what his hands were doing and the added concentration on the music helped quiet his thoughts. He was halfway through Un Sospiro when the bench cushion dipped to allow the weight of someone sitting next to him. His eyes shot open and the song came to an abrupt stop in his shock.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Snape gave him a soft smile and gestured back to the keys. "I was really starting to enjoy that if you don't mind." Relaxing, Harry started the song once more.

"Taken a sobriety potion already, sir?"

"No, alcohol doesn't affect me the way it does with most." Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "The long answer you might discover given enough time. The short answer? Being a spy often meant being around pigheaded drunks that couldn't admit that drinking two bottles of wine over dinner every night was a problem." Harry felt that there was more to the story, but decided to let it go.

"And the reason you're down here with me now instead of showing up McGonagall's ability to hold her alcohol?"

"Minnie would be devastated if I outdrank her in front of others. Besides, you play so beautifully that I couldn't resist. It amazes me that you're able to play so well with so little practice in your life. Then again, you did pick up the concept of potions rather quickly once you started to apply yourself. I must admit, you constantly surprise me Potter."

"Harry. Call me Harry."

"Very well then Harry. In private, I suppose you may call me Severus." A few moments went by as the music filled the room.

"Sir-Severus, I mean...I saw you take a potion earlier today that I've never seen before. Was it some sort of sobriety inducing potion that you've made for yourself specifically?" The man next to him stiffened just enough for him to notice.

"No, it isn't. It's a potion I make for myself to take regularly. It...I suppose you could say it allows me to live my everyday life easier. There's a few I have to take a day, that was simply the nightly dose. And just to quell your curiosity, no. I will not tell you what they are for specifically-or even the ingredients as you'll probably be able to figure it out from there."

Harry huffed and transitioned the notes to Una Mattina. "Would you tell me if I happened to guess it correctly?" Severus thought on it for a few measures before slowly nodding.

"I suppose if you're intelligent enough to guess it then you would have every right to know. I'll even give you a hint-there are three different versions, one for each meal of the day and all three of them are modified by myself. While they all do different things, ultimately I take them all for one reason. But don't let this get to you, you've got studies to keep up with after all and I expect your full attention on your studies first and foremost."

Severus stood to leave and gave him another small smile.

"You'll have the next week to go about any business you'd like to take care of. Once your apprenticeship attire starts arriving, you'll be hard pressed to find time enough to sleep. I've much to teach you." With that, Severus turned and left Harry to his own thoughts.

* * *

The next few nights Harry found himself incredibly bored, so he made a point to start reading the most advanced potions texts he could find in the library. With Madam Pince out of the castle for the summer, it was all too easy for him to enter the restricted section to learn new theories.

When he came across a book entitled _Sentient Magical Beings and the Potions They Require_ he found himself engrossed. It was fascinating, reading about all sorts of magical beings that required potions on a regular basis in order to function properly in everyday society. There were a few that he was aware of; werewolves, vampires, veela and the like. The idea that elves were real and even living amongst them! It fascinated him so much that later in the afternoon he sent a school owl to Flourish and Blotts to find out if they had a copy, how much it was and if he could order one to be delivered via owl.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Snape's voice rose above the soft melody of the piano and Harry looked up. The man was dressed in only a crisp white button down shirt and black slacks. His hair was tied back with a crimson ribbon. "Your new attire has arrived." Harry leapt from his seat and followed the professor back to his quarters.

"Put your wand hand against this door so I can adjust my wards to allow you through." He did as he was told and shivered slightly at the tingling sensation that ran up his arm. The door swung open to reveal a living room. It was simply furnished, although the furnishings had intricate patterns. Even the ceiling had enough detail to entertain his eyes for a few hours.

Snape handed him a large box and pointed to a door that was slightly ajar.

"I'm making good on my promise. Go change and then the work begins."

Once he was safely hidden behind the bathroom door, Harry gently opened the box. He was indescribably nervous as the contents were revealed.

Beautifully laid out were the clothes that Snape had ordered with one black and one deep crimson belt with silver hardware laid across the entire thing. All together, there were five stacks, each stack containing one complete outfit. The socks and boxers were solid black, along with the slacks. There were four stark white button down shirts, three that looked to fit snugly and one with sleeves that would allow his arms much more unrestricted movement. One shirt was the same deep crimson as the belt. The robes with the red shirt were black and the other four sets were crimson. A strange looking fabric in crimson to match the robes were set just under the socks.

The robes were expertly cut the same way Snape's robes were and had a small crest on the left lapel. It was a shield shape with an outline of a lotus and small whisps rising above it. It was stitched in silver on all the robes, and Harry found that he quite liked it. Only after he pulled out the robe to put it on over the rest of his clothes did he realize that the back had a rather large copy of the symbol as well. The larger one had more detail, allowing for subtle shadowing effects and had just a glimmer of violet that reflected in the light.

He walked out of the bathroom and blushed when he saw Snape, once more in his robes, leaning against the wall with his eyes raking over Harry's body.

"Turn for me." Harry, unable to do anything else, did. "I never thought I'd see the day that someone would be wearing apprentice robes with my crest. It suits you." Harry's blush deepened at the compliment before he took out the odd strip of fabric from his pocket.

"Sir, I'm not sure what this is or...well…" Snape held up a hand to silence him and walked towards him to take the fabric from his hand.

"This, Harry, is an ascot. I take it you don't know how to tie one?" Harry shook his head. "Come, I'll show you." Snape sat down on the sofa in the living room and Harry followed suit. The teacher conjured a mirror just big enough for the two of them to see and practically dragged him closer until their hips were touching. "Now, follow my lead here. It might take you a few tries to get the hang of it, but my neck has been saved from too many incidents to count with these and it's much more comfortable than having your shirt buttoned to the hilt. Watch carefully now…"

It took Harry half a dozen times to finally get it right, but he felt like he'd probably be able to do it again on his own. They made their way through another door that led to what must have been Snape's private lab.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"We're starting with a heavily regulated potion, dreamless sleep. I know Madame Pomfrey has given it to you in the past and that you're well acquainted with what it does as well as its addictive properties if taken too frequently. I'll guide you, but I wish for you to work at your own pace without me having to tell you what to do. Feel free to ask questions." They brewed for the better part of the afternoon, with Harry asking questions about anything he wasn't clear on and Snape ensuring that mistakes didn't happen.

"Very good, you've actually managed to brew this to my normal standards. We'll stop for now for dinner, was there anything in particular you're in the mood for?" Harry followed Snape back into the dinning area and sat down at the table.

"Not really, I'm not that picky." Snape nodded and tapped the table twice with his wand. Their goblets filled quickly, followed by two small individual roasts for each of them as well as rice and roasted vegetables. Harry's roast was medium, just how he liked it. He couldn't help but notice that Snape's was medium rare, more on the rare side.

"Tonight I'd like for you to think about what could be done to speed up the process of dreamless sleep and the reasonings behind it. Tomorrow we'll talk about theory."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Harry?" Harry looked up and swallowed the bit of carrot he had just put into his mouth. "When it's only the two of us, you may call me Severus. I believe I've told you this before."

Harry nodded and smiled. It would take getting used to, calling him Severus. A lightweight feeling floated through him, but he pushed aside his feelings in favor of the meal in front of him.

Things progressed naturally from there for the two. They would spend a day or two on theories before and after brewing the next potion. Harry noticed that Severus had a few quirks and was keeping a list of all the things he noticed in his rooms when they weren't brewing.

The man loved music. Specifically, he loved piano classics. So far his favourite was Una Mattina, although he was beginning to suspect that his improvisations could top that.

He had to take at least three potions a day-a set of some sort-one with each meal. He hadn't noticed the color, only the glint of glass as the potion was consumed directly or poured into his goblet. He had noticed that the vial wasn't the smooth usual sort that Severus used. It had angles and sparkled like crystal glass. Not the usual sturdy kind that was made to be unbreakable against unruly students.

He was incredibly old fashioned about weird things. Harry had figured out the man believed that courting was essential in any relationship when they happened across a couple practically having sex in Diagon Alley just before dusk had settled completely.

The speech he used sometimes had an old-timey lilt to it. Almost as if he learned a much older form of grammar. Harry loved it, and even found himself starting to adapt to it when he talked on occasion.

His drink with dinner was always in his opaque obsidian goblet. Harry had asked about it once, and was informed that the inside was actually cut from a ruby and was made by goblins. It had been given to him as a gift from Gringotts some time ago. Harry could never figure out what the man mixed his potions with, but he also never pressed. It was probably bourbon or cognac of some sort anyway.

The man really liked his red meat and he_ really_ liked it medium rare to rare although they did have chicken and fish occasionally.

He had his potions ingredients sorted by their storage conditions and then alphabetically and by date rather than just alphabetically. It kept the rarer ingredients in better condition. He kept his potions classroom supply only alphabetically because the classes used the ingredients before anything untoward would occur to them.

The teachers all had an end of the year celebration in which Severus would drink to his heart's (or rather McGonagall's) content. He used the time to let loose around his colleagues and to gossip a little. It was the only time the other teachers got to see him drop his guard.

The newest thing Harry could add to the list was wine. Severus _loved_ wine. They would finish dinner and sit in the living room to talk or read for a bit and every single night he had poured himself a glass. Harry'd seen everything from deep purples to almost crystal clear. Each one was sipped just as reverently as the last and Harry was beginning to suspect that the man had a mastery in wine as well as potions.

He couldn't figure it out though. Severus needed to be on some potion regimine and Harry was bound and determined to figure out what it was and why he needed it.

"You've been awfully quiet Harry, is something the matter?" He was jerked from his thoughts and his eyes sought the man on the armchair out.

"No, I'm just thinking." Severus leaned forward and crossed his legs.

"Whatever about?" There he was, sipping on his nightly wine once more. Tonight was a light pink from what looked to be a rather boring bottle.

"The potions you have to take every day. I've been thinking about that a lot recently, and yet I'm still no closer to the answer than I was two months ago." Severus smirked, his eyes alight with amusement.

"One day, Harry, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You know where you can find me if you have any questions." Harry nodded and turned back to his book on potion ingredients while Severus sipped his wine until they retired for bed.

* * *

_Vampires walk amongst us as the most human creature that you'll find in this tome. Perhaps this is because they once were human. They're known to use their magic to disguise themselves so they can live a relatively "normal" life until they simply disappear, only to reappear as a small child to "grow up" once more. It's uncommon for vampires to choose to start over as small children, most will start over with an age close to when they were turned. Normally, they'll be able to survive like this for four to eight years and then they move on. Only a few are documented to ever start over as children. This typically extends their "lives" greatly, giving them as much time as they want before they have to move on._

_Vampires often have potions created for them so they can live directly with humanity while not having the urge to drink the blood of every warm-blooded being that crosses their path. In years passed, only one potion was around to assist them in controlling themselves. Recently, a set of potions was created to allow the drinker to blend in with humanity with less effort. To quench the thirst they feel, the first potion is mixed with animal blood and changes the chemistry of it blood into that of human blood._

_The next is meant to allow the drinker more self control when they either cannot drink blood or when emotions are high and they need an added boost of self-control._

_Lastly, there's one that suppresses their natural instincts and looks. It prevents the drinker from being able to use their senses to the highest ability, allowing for daily life to not overwhelm them and tones down their features so they look more average. The downside to this potion means that they will have a more difficult time finding a suitable mate as they won't be able to smell the blood of the candidates near them._

_Often, vampires will use a permanent aging or anti-aging potion to disguise their true age. Aging potions will wear off after the number of years it has aged them (for example, if a ten year old takes it to look eighteen, it will take eight years before it wears off) or until they have aged back to their body's age (for example, if the vampire was turned at eighteen and de-aged themselves to ten, it will wear off once they are eighteen again)._

Harry looked up at the smell of burning horned slugs and quickly put a shielding charm over the culprit's cauldron before a muted bang could be heard. Inwardly groaning, he marked his page and snapped his book shut before addressing the girl.

"Miss Langley, is there any particular reason you let your attention wander so long you blew your cauldron up?"

Harry watched as Severus silently appeared behind the student in question as he was speaking. The grateful look on Severus's face was good to see-he was having a hard time keeping his first year Ravenclaw and Slytherin class in line lately and Harry was hoping he wasn't overstepping boundaries by calling out wrong-doers.

"But I didn't-"

"And yet, here we are with an exploded cauldron. Do you remember what you put it in last before you started staring off into space?" The girl jumped at the professor's voice coming from just behind her.

"Um…"

"It was horned slugs, Master Snape. Known to cause explosions when left on high heat without a neutralizer-in this case, that would have been the porcupine quills required in the next step-or without proper heat management."

"Thank you, Apprentice Potter. Anything else to add, Miss Langley?" The girl shook her head. "Very well. Ten points from Ravenclaw for your lack of attention once more. I expect each and every one of you to write ten inches on why it is important to pay diligent attention when brewing and an additional five on what went wrong here. Whoever has their potions left may leave your samples on my desk." The students started bringing down their potion samples and filtered out the door.

"Miss Langley?" The girl turned to Harry, tears in her eyes. "I suggest you talk to your head of house about whatever is troubling you so much. I've had to contain explosions from your cauldron more often than not so far." She nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

Severus plopped down into his chair and sighed.

"What is with these bloody children? I'm convinced they have death wishes." Harry shrugged.

"Sir, aren't the third years next?"

Nodding, Severus closed his eyes and slouched down in his chair. "God help us all, it's a Slytherin and Gryffindor class and they'll be working on the girding potion."

"With doxy eggs and fairy wings?!" Severus simply nodded before getting up to let the next class in.

Severus had already contained four explosions and it was only halfway through the double lesson. Harry had put away his book completely and was simply keeping an eye on the classroom while the teacher made his rounds. He had eventually moved to sit in the rather comfortable leather chair behind the desk to see the entire room better.

The professor was halfway down the classroom when a student from the front row tossed a handful of doxy eggs into a cauldron near Severus that had already turned the required shade of green.

"GET DOWN!" Harry shouted, casting a nonverbal containment spell. It only caught half of the potion, as the other half had already splashed onto Severus's robes. The students around the area froze, clearly torn about whether or not they wanted to laugh or be cowed by the murderous expression on the teacher's face.

"My thanks, Apprentice Potter. Now, am I going to have to have him tell me who did this or will the culprit fess up willingly? No one? How disappointing," he drawled. Severus looked at the front of the room towards Harry.

"It would appear that Mr. Cornwallis decided that Mr. Straugh's potion needed a dozen doxy eggs after it was completed."

"Mr. Cornwallis, you've just earned yourself a month's worth of detention with Filch after dinner every single night and you've cost Gryffindor fifty points. The detentions include weekends, by the way." Turning back to the potion, he plucked the ladle from the table. "Let's just see what this will do to flesh, shall we?" He had a house elf bring him a hunk of pork still attached to the bone.

"Can anyone guess what will happen?" The class remained silent. "Very well." He took the meat and gently poured a small amount of the ruined potion on it. The meat started disintegrating down to the bone and the students gasped when he held it up. "You could have caused a lot more harm than this if my apprentice had been half a second slower with his containment spell. Class dismissed." After the last student left, they breathed a sigh of relief. At least there weren't any more lessons for the afternoon.

They sat down in the Great Hall for dinner. They must have looked exhausted, as none of the other teachers tried to seperate them or engage them in conversation. Harry's plate magically filled with rare steak and some mashed potatoes while Severus's plate filled itself with pasta and alfredo sauce.

"Oh, I think the elves got us switched. Here," They traded plates and tucked in. Harry went to reach for his drink when he noticed that he had grabbed Severus's goblet. The liquid inside was thick, something he hadn't noticed before. "Master Snape, they switched our drinks as well." He passed the goblet over and was surprised when Severus gave him a grateful look as he reverently grasped the goblet.

"Thank you." With that, the potion master carefully tipped a potion that was up his sleeve into the goblet before drinking half of it in one go. Harry happened to get a good glance at the potion vial as he tipped the potion in and was surprised to see it was an octogonal shape. Making a mental note to add that to his list, he went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

Harry practically slammed the jar of bat eyes down on the table. "Hermione, I swear to every deity known to man if you don't get out of that chair before Master Snape gets back…" Hermione bolted out of the stool she had just sat down on.

"I know it's unexpected, but I thought you'd like to see someone besides Professor Snape during the holidays." Harry quickly wiped his brow before looking back down at the instructions.

"And trust me Hermione, I'm ecstatic. But right now I need to focus on this or I could have a huge disaster on my hands." He one-handedly ground up ten Brazillian coffee beans and sprinkled them into the potion until the liquid turned a deep mahogany color while stirring the potion slowly. Without missing a beat, the powdered pearl went in. He took a deep breath once the potion had a shimmery sheen to it and lightened a shade before he turned the heat off to let it cool.

"I'm impressed, I didn't think you'd be done yet." Harry looked up to see Severus standing next to his desk.

"I'm not done yet, it hasn't been bottled." He watched the taller man raise an eyebrow as if to ask him a question. "Crystal vials, cylindrical with a rounded bottom. It has to be suspended on a rack."

"Precisely. I'll fetch them for you." Severus disappeared into his vial closet and Harry stretched.

"Trust me, once I get these bottled up we can spend some time together. I've got a lot I'd like to talk to you about."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The two friends were in the Room of Requirement. It had transformed itself into a cozy living room with a large fireplace to keep them warm and a plush sofa. Each one was leaning against an arm and had their feet in each other's laps.

"Now tell me what this mess of a letter is all about that you sent me."

"Ah, right. Well, where did I lose you? I was awfully tired that day…"

"Right around the 'I need help' part."

"So the beginning then. I'm trying to figure out what it is that Master Snape uses every day. He's on a regiment of daily potions but I can't figure out what they are and it's driving me near mad…" Once he had let all of his observations fall onto Hermione's lap, she had started laughing.

"Oi, what's so blasted funny?" She laughed even harder at this.

"Harry, it sounds like you're trying to tell me that Professor Snape is a vampire! Think about what you've just told me. He won't let you see the viscous liquid it is that he drinks out of a specific goblet that you can't see through, he doesn't get drunk, he takes all of his red meat almost completely rare...and that's not including the lack of sleep he sounds like he needs to function properly. The octagonal shaped vial you mentioned? Sounds like the sort of vials that vampires use for potions that mimic the effects of blood for a small amount of time. And the speech? If he really is a vampire then he either has been around a lot of really old ones or he's really old himself. You said he loves traditions and old customs that have practically died out so it's likely that he's really old himself.

"Think about it, Harry. Most vampires are registered because they can't obtain the daily potions they'd need to survive in complete secrecy amongst humans without the ministry's help. They're super complex potions, but he wouldn't need to go through the ministry if he's a bloody potion master himself! It seems to make sense, in my mind at least. Think it over. Now, Ron wanted me to ask you what I should be getting him for Christmas."

They talked for hours; it was easy for them to lose track of time. Eventually, Harry yawned and stood up.

"Okay 'Mione, I need to go to bed. Tomorrow's my day off of brewing anyway, but I still need to be alert enough to do some more research." Hermione hugged him and took her leave of the castle to apparate home.

Harry walked back down to the dungeons, shoes in his hand with his cloak resting on his arm and his thoughts filled with possibilities.

It just didn't make sense. How could Severus be a vampire? But then again, everything that Hermione and he had discussed seem to line up pretty well with the theory. If only he had some sort of solid evidence to go with…

He turned the last corner and let himself into their living room. Severus was lying on the couch with his obsidian goblet sitting on the carpet next to him. To Harry's amusement, there was a straw in the goblet. He walked by on his way to his room and red liquid residue inside the straw caught his eye. Exasperated, he continued on and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_'Hermione,_

_'I don't know how you're always bloody right. He had a straw in that goblet I was telling you about and it has red liquid residue in it. I'll have to bring it up to him in the hopes that you're incorrect for once._

_'Love you always,_

_'Harry'_

Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg and sent her out the magical window that would take her to the owlery before she could fly off with her letter.

Harry wasn't sure what exactly made him do it, but the next morning he woke up early and sat at the breakfast table with a cup of strong coffee and the _Daily Prophet._ He was filled with determination; he was going to find out what Severus had been hiding from him even if it killed him. The man in question walked in, stopping short at the sight of Harry being up before him and dressed in everything but his robe. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as the man recovered from the shock and straightened before sitting down at the table.

Harry lazily turned the page, uncaring that he wasn't really absorbing any of the information.

"Good morning Harry." Harry let the top of the paper crumple in just enough that he could look Severus up and down before snapping it back into place.

"Is it really? You seem to be on a late start today. Any particular reason why?" His question was met with indignant silence. "I see. So then," he folded the paper up, ensuring that each crease was made with precision and lightly slapped the paper down onto the tabletop before continuing. "Am I going to have to ask you what's in your goblet every night or are you going to come clean and tell me yourself?"

Severus kept his eyes trained on Harry's mug of coffee as he took a sip.

"Do I really have to tell you what I think it is?" Severus sighed and gave up his silence.

"You aren't ready to know. You wanted to pursue potions after school and we both know you don't want to switch to another's training. It's best you left it alone until after your mastery has been earned."

"You seem to think I'll hate you. Or," Harry leaned in, lowering his voice. "You think I'll be afraid of you." Severus looked up, a flicker of fear at his assumption passing through his gaze. Pleased that he finally got some sort of response that wasn't cautious indifference, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Tell me the truth, Severus." His voice had turned to steel, not allowing for anything less than the whole truth.

"Enough of this. If you must know, you can figure it out on your own. Come." Harry shook his head and pointed back at the seat that the potion master had just vacated. To his surprise, the man sat back down.

"What's all this about Severus? Why hide it from me? You've known me well enough to know that I won't exactly start blabbing your secrets out to anyone around. You've let me into your home and taken me under your wing to impart your knowledge with me. Sooner or later I'm bound to find out what secret it is that you hold so dear to your heart, simply by proximity. Wouldn't you rather I find out the truth than allowing me to come to the wrong conclusions that could cause more harm than good?"

He could see the moment when Severus's determination to keep him in the dark broke. He didn't know if it was his gentle voice of reason, or if it was the strain of keeping a secret that he didn't want to bear alone anymore for so long. Severus leaned forward, plucked an empty teacup from the center of the table and gave Harry the most intense gaze he's ever experienced.

"You're sure you wish to know?"

"Would I have asked if I wasn't?" After a moment Severus pulled out a vial from his shirt sleeve and emptied it into the teacup. Once the vial was empty, except a few drops, he placed it on the table and looked away from Harry as if he was afraid of Harry's reaction.

The liquid was a deep crimson, almost black in colour. Harry nodded to himself, recognizing the potion within.

"When were you going to tell me that you were taking a blood replicator?"

"I wasn't going to. I should have known your curiosity would get the better of you, and perhaps I did, but I did not expect you to be so...understanding, so_ gentle_ with your demands..."

Harry took Severus's hands in his own and took a deep breath.

"Let's play a game today."

* * *

An hour later Harry had several bottles of wine lined up and Severus had just as much blood replicator next to him.

"And you're sure that'll get you drunk?" He wasn't sure how a blood replicator would get Severus drunk, but he decided to go along with it.

"Blood, to a certain extent, acts as simply nutrients. However, once you've...had your fill, so to speak it will start to mess with my mind about as much as that wine would with yours. You've already seen proof that drinking alcohol doesn't affect me the way it does for others." Harry nodded and handed him a crystal wine glass.

"Right, here's how this is going to work. You and I are going to drink one full glass as quickly as possible. Then we ask each other questions, starting with more superficial ones with easy answers and then progressively letting them get more personal as we become more drunk. You've got to drink after you ask a question and after you answer a question. Got it?"

"That should be easy enough. Remind me why we are doing this again?"

"Because you won't give me any straightforward answers and because I've worked pretty damn hard with you to keep your students in line, papers graded on time and keeping Poppy with a fully stocked infirmary. And that's not including the galleons I've brought in for you with the last few batches of veritaserum for the ministry."

Sighing, Severus tipped back his glass and drank its entire contents in a few gulps. Harry was quick to follow suit and watched as the man's pupils dilated. He refilled his glass and readjusted his position so he was leaning with his back against the sofa and his side pressed to the back cushions. At some point he had neatly tucked one leg under himself and had the other one drawn up. A few minutes later, Severus startled him out of his thoughts.

"What's your favourite colour?" The man took a large sip from his glass, his intent gaze never leaving Harry's.

"Cornflower blue. It's especially pretty with white." Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't the look of surprise the potion master was now giving him. He took a drink and asked the question that had been on his mind for awhile.

"What's your type?" He had to contain the laughter so he didn't spit out his drink when Severus sputtered at the question.

"What sort of question is that?!"

"Firstly, you have to drink since that was a question. Secondly, it's an easy enough question that doesn't delve too deep. You can either answer or you can down another glass of that potion and I'll ask a different one." Dark eyes narrowed before he finally decided to answer.

"It's very specific. However, if you insist, I can generalize it down to a few things. Dark hair, vibrant eyes and curiosity." He paused as if weighing his words before continuing, "And sweet smelling blood." Harry took a moment to let that information process and filed it away for later.

"Are you afraid of me, as you should be?" Harry shook his head.

"Exactly how can I be afraid of you if I haven't been told why I should be afraid?" Suddenly, Harry found himself rather crowded. Severus was pressing up against him, his presence practically smothering him.

"Disregarding that, are you afraid of me?"

Harry gazed up at the man and shook his head.

"No, never. I trust you more than I trust anyone else. Why would I need to fear you when you have only shown me kindness and understanding? That's rhetorical, by the way. Just food for thought." Severus retreated back to his end of the sofa and they proceeded with their little game. Harry was slightly tipsy before long, and Severus was just as inebriated.

"Would you tell me what you are? Out loud, I mean. I need to hear it."

"You'll hate me." A flash of sadness passed over his face and Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll be able to understand you better. I wouldn't..._couldn't_ hate you. I want to understand you."

A moment of silence passed while Severus thought about his answer.

"I'm a vampire, Harry. As you very well know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry suddenly felt like he could breathe once more. He had known for some time that Severus wasn't completely human and he had known since his chat with Hermione that the man in front of him was, in fact, a vampire. But the feeling of release he got knowing-without a single doubt-was incredibly liberating. He wasn't even scared. He had meant it when he told Severus that he trusted the man with his life. He watched in fascination as Severus looked down into his goblet before going incredibly still.

Reaching out, Harry gently took their glasses and set them on the coffee table before settling himself down on the floor between the man's legs. It was perilous business, such a move, but he was willing to take the risk-if only to shock the man out of his current state of mind.

"Master Severus?" Harry hadn't made the decision to call him by his given name instead of his surname but he was pleased with the way it sounded, nonetheless. The man looked up at him, his eyes shielded from emotion. The small crease between his eyebrows gave away his concern, though. "What is it that you're afraid of?" Harry was delighted to feel long fingers carding through his hair.

"I do not wish to harm you. And, by nature, that's exactly what I'll do. As loathe as I am to admit this, you've managed to make me care about your wellbeing. I am, by definition, a monster. I could easily crush your skull just by squeezing too hard." He felt the hands on his hair grip tighter, as if to prove his point. "I could easily,_ so easily,_ kill you without a second thought." Harry shook his head.

"No, you couldn't. You would never willingly cause me harm. You drink your potions to keep myself and everyone around you safe and you're so overly cautious about what you do around others that I think it would take much more willpower to actually hurt me than you're thinking it would." A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Harry, I-" Harry didn't give himself permission to interrupt the man, but he did. And flushed at what he heard himself say although he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

"Do you have any idea how handsome you are? I'm sure you have glamours, I'm sure I would have noticed if you looked like this-even when I was a first year. There's no way I didn't notice before..." Severus stopped short at the sudden change of subject.

"Harry, I take an incredibly strong glamour potion every night before bed to make myself as undesirable as possible, how on earth do you find anything about me remotely attractive right now?"

"I think your potions must be getting weaker or they aren't working properly. You've been getting more attractive lately. I've only just now noticed but now that I think about it, a few weeks ago your hair stopped looking so greasy and then your nose shrunk a bit-then it straightened out completely. And then you were less lanky and more fit and now your skin isn't all sallow and stained." He couldn't prevent rising to get a better look or his hand from moving up and touching Severus's hair if he had tried. "It definitely doesn't work right anymore." Harry was so mesmerized by Severus's looks that he almost hadn't noticed his voice dropping to a whisper.

* * *

Severus was stunned. No one had ever seen through his glamours before, not even the dark lord had any inkling that they were there. Severus himself had started to forget what he really looked like. And yet, Harry was speaking the truth. It rang out with every syllable that he was saying. Suddenly, a wave of warmth came over him followed quickly by fear.

"No, Harry you must be wrong. You _must_ be wrong! You can't see through the glamours, you've just tricked your mind into thinking you can." He watched as Harry scrunched up his forehead in thought.

"What does it mean if I can see through your glamours?" Mild panic started to settle in and Severus shoved it down to deal with it later. He couldn't be...he wouldn't even entertain the thought. He was a horrible person, he'd done unforgivable things...

"You can't see through them. You just can't. The only people that can see through glamour potions on creatures-" Stopping short, he clamped his jaws tight. He had almost let it slip. If he said it, then it would be true. But how could it not be true? He didn't understand how he could be accepted by the beautiful specimen in front of him, but he had to have been if Harry was truly starting to see through the magical barriers that changed his appearance.

Suddenly, Harry's scent was everywhere. It wrapped around him like a warm blanket on a cold day. Sweet like honey with a warmth that could only come from cinnamon and star anise and something else-something uniquely _Harry._

Severus groaned and pulled Harry onto his lap to straddle him. Their chests molded together, heartbeats speeding up in time with one another. Harry's hands wrapped around his shoulders, holding them together while Severus's left hand splayed over his lower back and his right held onto the back of his neck.

"Severus?" He simply hummed in response, skimming his lips over Harry's neck. Try as he might, he couldn't resist the draw to Harry's pulse as he waited for Harry to continue. "Don't take the glamour potion tonight. I-I need to see you without it. Completely without it. I don't know why, I just _do."_ Against his better judgment, Severus nodded and breathed Harry's scent in.

"Since I find I cannot deny you, you must be aware that it will change very little from what you seem to be seeing anyway. It'll be things you wouldn't consciously notice that will change. My scent, for example, will change. You must be sure you wish for that-it produces rather drastic responses from most humans and you seem to be incredibly affected already. I wouldn't want you to metaphorically throw yourself at me if that's not something you're willing to go through." Harry's head moved to his shoulder and he felt a gentle kiss being laid to his skin. It sent shivers down his back and flames from that spot to the rest of his body. He felt a low growl building in Severus's chest.

"Before you turn into a mess of instincts warring with proprietary concerns, I've been attracted to you since before your glamours started failing. When you started to come listen to me play. And I've always been fascinated by the way you move, the way you talk. I could never get enough. I might not have any clue about instincts and how vampirism works in general but I've liked you for quite some time. Why else would I take care to memorize all those classics? I only knew a handful when you first started coming to me. Most of what I played at the time was improvised." Severus could feel his heart sputter at the declaration that Harry had liked him before the looks started to make themselves known. He swallowed to hide his nervousness.

"I won't take the glamour tonight. It'll fade for a few hours until it's completely gone. If you at any point want me to take it, if it becomes too much, please tell me. It's effective almost immediately." Harry nodded and they stayed that way for a few hours, just relaxing against each other.

* * *

Harry tried to readjust himself to prevent his legs from falling asleep completely and Severus picked him up to lay him across his lap rather than straddling him. His head was cradled against the man's chest and his legs were curled up on Severus's. The soft rumbling against his cheek was the only thing tipping him off to the fact that Severus was talking.

"What was that?"

"I was asking you if you were alright. You've had your face buried in my chest for the longest time and you're clutching my shirt." Harry blushed and swallowed before putting his head back to listen to his heartbeat.

"You smell better than amortentia." Severus stiffened underneath him before relaxing once more.

"The glamours must be almost gone then."

* * *

The moment the glamours failed completely, Harry knew. He had been fighting the urge to whimper and nuzzle into the older man with every ounce of his being but he couldn't contain it any longer. Needy whimpers left his throat involuntarily and he felt an overwhelming sense of emptiness-it felt like he was just a hollow shell.

"Harry," Severus's voice washed over him like silk and he felt a small portion of the emptiness recede. "Relax, little one. I'm here." He felt his muscles loosen and leaned into the hand carding through his hair. He could stay like this forever. After what seemed like both a second and an eternity, Harry felt like he was on cloud nine. He was content to simply exist as long as those fingers continued their ministrations on his scalp. The feeling grew impossibly heady as another arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer to the spicy aroma of Severus.

He was vaguely aware of being shifted so his face rested in the crook of Severus's neck with Severus's lips trailing over his jaw.

"Is this too much Harry?" He almost couldn't make sense of the words, he was so lost in the feeling of being held.

"N-no, not enough…" The whimper leaving his throat cut his words off and he turned his head to kiss the neck beneath his lips. He practically came in his pants when he felt his lips against his own neck and keened.

"Relax pet, I am here. Are you well?" Harry nodded and lightly nipped at his neck once more.

His efforts were rewarded with a growl and sharp fangs against his skin. Deciding to place his trust in the man holding him, he relaxed and let a small moan escape.

* * *

It took several moments for Severus to gain control over his baser instincts. He wasn't sure Harry had truly known what he was getting into when he had insisted Severus neglect to take his glamour. Then again, he had only heard tales of what occurs when you are around your mate without any glamours or instinct suppressants. He had no idea it would affect him so strongly.

And the fact that it was none other than Harry bloody Potter. James would be rolling in his grave if he knew.

Putting all of that aside, he gently kissed the spot his fangs had been resting on and lifted his face to look at Harry properly.

The man in his lap took his breath away. His skin had lightened a bit from being inside to brew so frequently and his hair had grown out just enough to prevent it from sticking up every which way. His eyes had a depth few had, and were the deepest green with small flecks of gold here and there around the edges. Before either one of them knew what had happened, their lips connected.

Sparks of magic flew from their skin, causing Harry to gasp and separate them enough to ask what that had been. Severus gave him a warm smile and cupped his jaw.

"What do you know about vampires?" He waited long enough for Harry to struggle to answer and then shrug. "Should I take a glamour or can you focus?" Harry paused, clearly torn.

"Maybe half? I can sorta pay attention but it's hard." He nodded and took half of a glamour potion from the emergency vial kit he had in his front pocket. Suddenly, he felt himself regain some control over his baser urges although the need to hold Harry didn't ease.

"Vampires are creatures, first and foremost. There are things about us that we have to deal with that regular humans don't need to worry about. For example, it's difficult for a vampire to resist the urge to...eat, so to speak, when put under extreme stress. Humans can resist eating in times of stress, and most are put off by the thought of eating with so much turbulence in their emotions. Blood allows us to occupy our bodies while our minds are clouded until we can think clearly once more.

"Vampires have mates. While it's not the same notion as humans and their ideas of soulmates, vampires are creatures that take a mate and can't let go. The choice usually isn't there, it's more of an instinctual thing. The monster comes out to dictate our mate for us. Scientifically speaking, our bodily chemistry seeks out the person with the most potential to ensure we are completely balanced. It's...I'll admit, it's difficult to explain."

"Like Remus has his wolf. There's the man, Remus, that wouldn't have thought twice about getting together with anyone and there's the wolf that picked Tonks when it picked up her scent. Remus didn't really stand a chance, but they love each other and balance each other really well."

"It's a bit like that. Wolves tend to put reproduction compatibility before most anything else. Vampires don't have to reproduce sexually, we have a secondary way we can create more of us. Those of us who do mate are drawn by a few things. Scent being a big part of it. Your natural scent, your hormones if you will, has to appeal to us, as does the smell of your blood. Physical traits are a part of it as well, but generally it's not such a big thing as your scent. Mental stimulation is another large factor. Vampires have an easier time processing information, so it's rare for us to be mentally stimulated by humans. Your minds are always a step or two behind simply because of biology."

"Sev…"

"Come to think of it, I have been told it's similar to muggle drug addicts. Once you find the right combination, you simply can't resist."

"Sev…"

"Merlin, Harry you've no idea how good your voice sounds when you whisper like that."

"Sev!" He finally snapped out of his mind and saw Harry gazing at him with the most intense look he's ever been on the receiving end of.

"Yes?" His voice was barely a whisper of breath, and somehow Harry had heard him.

_"Please_ shut up and mark me." Severus drew back, shock flooding his system just before intense arousal took its place. Despite Harry's protest, he downed the other half of his glamour potion before his instincts took over and felt his mind clear enough that he could get himself under control. Harry blinked a few times and shivered before pressing himself into Severus's chest further. The potion master grabbed a blanket and wrapped Harry up in it and held him close.

"I can't mark you Harry. Not now, your mind is muddled. I doubt you even know what that means. The words just slipped out, didn't it?" Harry nodded. "I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't wish. Especially as markings are permanent. Additionally, we would not be able to continue with your apprenticeship and I would be unable to continue working." Harry's eyes practically screamed questions at him from the depths of the thick blanket. "When Remus mated, how long did he need before he could come back around his friends? And even then, how long was it before he'd allow Tonks out of his immediate vicinity?"

"Come to think of it...I didn't see him for almost a year. I thought he was just busy working." Harry sighed contentedly as Severus tightened his hold on him.

"He wasn't working, he had claimed Tonks and they spent every waking moment together. Remus only needed a year to allow Tonks out of his sight while they were around other people; most werewolves need at least double that amount of time. And wolves are the quickest to finish the mating process, as they tend to live the shortest. Vampires live-essentially-indefinitely. Our 'inner monster' so to speak doesn't process time the same way. The shortest amount of time I've known a mating to last with vampires is five years. And he has just as much control over his mind and emotions as I do. Do you see what I'm trying to tell you?"

Harry shook his head in confusion.

"Harry, the moment you allow me to mark you then you and I will have to disappear from society for _at least_ five years. I won't be able to stop touching you, you won't get a moment of privacy for a minimum of a year, possibly two. Yes, that includes the bathroom as well. And even then, I'll likely spend months listening at doors or only allowing you to be across the hall while I can still see you. When I'm finally able to take you into public, you'll have to stay right next to me or touch me in some way for at least another year before I'd even consider letting you cross the room to be with anyone that isn't me. I'm incredibly possessive, and that's without the monster within driving me to madness.

"You wanted to obtain a mastery in potions, and I plan on doing exactly that. Once you pass your mastery, then we can revisit this."

"But that will take years!"

"Yes, but you'll have plenty of time to acclimate your family into the idea and I'll be able to find someone suitable to take over my position temporarily while we are away. Or to even take it permanently. But you're looking at a minimum of five years where you won't be able to visit people. Hell, even the thought of you writing them a letter after I mark your pretty little neck…" He couldn't resist the urge to scrap his teeth along Harry's jaw.

"Possessive indeed," Harry's voice was breathy and Severus groaned before pulling his head away. "Alright, we'll do this your way. I-I can't say I'm happy about it but I am a bit relieved. I want to finish this mastery and I want to get to know you as well. It's a bit crazy how much your glamour helps me keep my head on straight."

"The lowered inhibitions didn't assist us in keeping our heads, either. To bed with you. Tomorrow we continue your studies after lunch. You can have a lie-in. I have a feeling you'll be happy about that in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry woke the next morning slowly, unwilling to let the feeling of warmth and the comfort of his dreams go. The hearth had been cleaned already and his apprenticeship uniform was waiting for him on the end of his bed. He sat up and yawned, going through the memories of the previous night.

He was terrified. Had Severus really implied that he was his mate?! And-had he really_ demanded_ to be marked? Why would he even ask to be marked in the first place? He didn't even know what that entailed! And Severus had made it sound like it was relatively permanent...

The memory of that spicy scent that had come from him washed over Harry and a whimper escaped his throat before he could stop it.

He got up and dressed before continuing on with his day.

Severus taught him several complex potions over the next few weeks, even trusting him to start brewing the ones that needed attention throughout the day during classes. The students had asked about each and every one, and every time Severus simply responded by telling the class they were to be working on the potion on the board and nothing else.

It was just before the end of the school year when Harry was slicing an apple that it happened. A student tripped and caused Harry to look up in alarm. In doing so, the knife he had slipped and nicked the pad of his thumb.

The effect was instantaneous.

Severus turned around to face him from across the room, eyes wide, and he did the first thing he could think of. He stuck his finger in his mouth to stop the smell from reaching the man long enough that he could regain his senses.

"Be more careful, Miss Hucklebee. We don't wish for an accident to occur." With the students focused on Severus once more, Harry grabbed one of the vials he'd seen Severus take when stressed out of his desk drawer and tipped it into the teacup on his desk. He slipped from the room when he saw Severus making his way for the cup and barely saw the nod of thanks before the door shut behind him.

That had been close.

Harry had never seen Severus lose control over anyone cutting themselves in his class before, but Harry had also never cut himself in front of him before. The reaction wasn't to blood in general, it was to Harry's blood specifically.

He rolled his eyes at the craziness of it all, left a brief note for Severus on the table and rushed to the gates of Hogwarts before apparating away.

* * *

"Hermione, open up! I've got to talk to you!" The door opened and Harry soon had an armful of bushy hair.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you! Come in, come in. So what's the unannounced visit for? Not that I'm complaining, you really need to visit more often." She sat down in the living room, gesturing for him to join her in the chair across from hers.

"You were bloody well right, Hermione. I don't know why I even bother to try to doubt you anymore. It's not like you're ever wrong."

"You're going to have to be more specific. We have this conversation a lot," she laughed as she summoned a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"He's a bloody vampire, which we've known for a few months now, but to top that cake off with cherries apparently I'm his mate. Or, rather...he implied I could be. Whatever the bloody fuck that even means." Her eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"Harry, how are you even here? You shouldn't be out of his sight! He'll go ballistic trying to find you! He-"

"-is currently teaching a class of students. Hermione, relax. He hasn't told me outright but he's said more than enough to imply it and it was months ago when it came up! I just...sort of ignored it, and so did he. We're trying to get my apprenticeship out of the way before we even think about approaching the subject again but I need to know what it means. I'm clearly out of my element and I need to know what to avoid. Just today a student tripped and I got distracted with the knife I was using and pricked my finger. It nearly sent him over the damn edge, whatever that would have entailed!" She gaped at him, absentmindedly handing him one of the glasses before filling it.

"Tell me everything you know so far."

An hour later, Harry was hastily jotting down notes while Hermione started reeling off important information.

"Vampires are crazy territorial Harry, more so than werewolves or veela. And you know how Remus and Fleur get when they feel threatened. The potions that they can take are incredibly helpful. One of them transformers animal blood into human blood by tweaking the biology of it just a bit. It allows them to maintain their full strength without having to kill people or take donors. They can still have donors though, but that's all regulated through the ministry to make sure everyone is a willing participant. And it lets them walk in the sun as long as they use a sunscreen spell. Another one helps them regain control; from what I understand, it mimics the effect blood has on a vampire for a very short amount of time which allows them to flee a stressful situation or regain control if they need a moment. It's fascinating, but I'm sure you could learn more about those from the man himself since you're his apprentice.

"They don't really need sleep-it's more of a meditative state that they use for a few hours to rest and process everything they've done in the day. They can sleep though, if they're injured or if they take sleeping aide potions. There's a myth that they can sleep when they're with their mate and relaxed enough but that's purely speculation. They're said to be incredibly beautiful creatures, practically irresistible without any glamours." Harry snorted at this.

"You got that right."

"You've seen him without any glamours?" Harry nodded and she took a moment to process that before moving on. No doubt she would ask about it at some point.

"Their mating habits are...well, they're rather secretive about that so not much is known. And what little we think we know may just be speculation. For the record, I'd like to know for sure once it happens Harry! Don't think you'll worm your way out of this!"

Harry held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay! I promise I won't get in the way of your search for knowledge, even if it means you'll have intimate information on your best friend that you might rather not know." She laughed at him and continued.

"What's been widely accepted as fact, although it might be nothing more than a rumour, is that vampires mark their mates. It's believed to be sort of a warning system for other vampires, so they know to stay away from what's theirs. Judging by all the rumours, it's likely that they bite their mate over their external jugular vein and somehow it leaves a scar."

"Hold on! Wouldn't that kill you?"

"No Harry, you're thinking of the internal jugular vein. The external one is on your right side of your neck and is much smaller than the internal one on your left. It'll still cause significant damage if left untreated for long, but it won't cause nearly as much damage as the internal one."

"I'll be honest, that's sort of terrifying." She eyed him shrewdly.

"It's a known fact that vampires secrete venom that they can choose to release and that they have a healing agent in their saliva. Even if he released any venom, his spit would heal you almost instantly. Do you happen to remember what it was like, being around him without his glamours?" Harry's mind immediately thought of the moments when Severus held his fangs over his neck and shivered.

"And just like that, it's not such a terrifying concept." They talked for another hour about her job in muggle relations and Ron's fascination with muggle sports before Harry stood and took his leave to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

The students were in full swing outside, studying in large groups or lazing about in the sun on the grounds. Harry smiled as he recalled his time as a student not so long ago as he strode to the dungeons.

"Severus? I was going to cook something for dinner, what did you wa-oof!" The breath was practically knocked from his body when Severus came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around him. "Severus? What's the matter with you?" The man simply growled low in his throat while Harry tried to figure out what was going on. "Severus?"

"Forgot...ran out…" Severus's groan turned to a growl and he gave up on trying to articulate the issue. Harry, however, seemed to connect the dots with the little information he was given and Severus staring at his pulse.

"You forgot to make more of your blood transfiguring potion, didn't you?" He could barely make out the nod. Harry calmly led Severus to the table and let himself be dragged into his lap before calling for Dobby.

"What can Dobby be doing for yous, Sirs?"

"Steak. Rare please, Dobby. And do you happen to have Severus's favourite drink on hand as well?"

"Is you be wanting the bourbon or the...other drink he enjoys?"

"Both. I'll just have a plate of whatever you've made extra of." The elf reappeared only moments later with a bowl of shepherd's pie for Harry and the requested steak for Severus. Another moment later, a bottle of Blishen's Single Malt Whiskey and a jug of pumpkin juice appeared followed by Severus's black goblet. Harry snagged the goblet up first and lifted it to Severus's face.

"Drink it Severus. I know it isn't the same, but once you drink this you'll be able to let me go long enough to make your potion for you." Severus's eyes went to the goblet and then back to him. The depths flared with longing, the man clearly torn between what he knew was what he needed to do and what he wanted so desperately. "Please drink it Severus." He pressed the goblet closer and Severus drank it in one long go.

"I…"

"Let me up Severus. Eat. Tell Dobby if you need more blood. I'm going to go make your potion now. I'll be back as soon as it's done." Severus nodded and tucked into his meal with vigor. Harry quickly made his way to Severus's lab, pulling out the ingredients he would need.

One perfectly brewed batch of blood transfigurators later and Harry found Severus curled up on Harry's chair with his trademark goblet in both hands. The man looked forlorn and miserably lonely. Harry handed him a vial to mix with the blood in his goblet and tucked a few into the man's emergency kit he kept in his inner robe pocket before putting the rest in Severus's personal stores cabinet.

"Severus? We need to talk about this. What made you forget to make such an important potion?" He plopped down in Severus's armchair since his was currently occupied and waited for the man to finish drinking from his goblet so he could answer.

"I have not been...as in control as I normally am lately. I had every single intention of making more after my last class for the day; however, I read your note that you had gone to visit your friend and...I'm not sure what happened, exactly. I was so distracted by you not being here that I couldn't do anything. Time sort of...slipped by? It happened so quickly, the time between my last class and you getting home and yet...it took eons at the same time."

"Severus, you've been distracted before this as well and that isn't like you. I've been preventing more accidents in your classes lately, and you've been having a harder time with keeping your grading on track. Just last week you tried to give Amy McCavin a passing grade for writing an essay on the wrong potion completely! Even I can't let that go. I'm worried for you."

"Harry, I'm not sure why I've been like this. I've been taking double doses of everything, and I've even started trying to modify my Clarity Solution recipe but...even that doesn't help anymore. The finals, those are…?" He trailed off, the unspoken question hanging between them.

"Finals start tomorrow, Severus. School lets out next Friday. Your fifth and seventh year slots are breaks for you since the Ministry oversees those and even then, you'll only have one or two classes to watch for their final tests this week. Tomorrow you've got three classes, Wednesday we've only got one, Thursday there's four and Friday are the last two. We have the entire next week off-you'll only have your Head of House duties then." Severus nodded and downed the rest of his drink.

"Severus, we need to talk about this once the children go home. I'm not taking no for an answer here, this is affecting the both of us and you're letting yourself become a risk around students. We will be talking about this, so you better start thinking about what exactly has been going on with yourself and how we can prevent this situation in the future. Do you have any...acquaintances that might know more about what's happening to you?"

"There are a few I would trust...but not anywhere near Hogwarts. I'd have to leave for the day to travel to them…"

"Then go to them on Wednesday, I'll watch over the class for you." Severus nodded, slowly rising from the chair.

"Thank you Harry. I'll leave Wednesday morning and return before supper. Will you be able to handle any Slytherin emergencies while I'm away?"

"Of course I can. If nothing else, I can hold down the fort for the day. It's not like you'll be gone for an entire week."

* * *

_'Harry,_

_'I'm so terribly sorry that you have to find out this way; however, my acquaintances aren't allowing me to come back home until I speak to an elder about my situation. Speaking to elders takes days, they have an incredible amount of knowledge at their disposal and I'm not about to disrespect them by not listening to what they have to say in full. At the soonest, I will be back tomorrow for supper although I'm starting to think I will be away for longer than that._

_'Don't hesitate to contact me should you require my assistance with anything or if an emergency should come up. I trust you to watch my classes, you've been more focused on my teachings than I have been lately so I know you're capable._

_'I look forward to being home once more. Thank you for all but shoving me out the door to come talk to my kind about what's been going on. I've learned a lot today, I can only imagine what I'll be learning with an elder._

_'Severus'_

Harry chuckled at the letter and tucked it away before a second year Slytherin came to him at the teacher's table.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Zanfol?"

"I-I was just wondering if Professor Snape would be back today?" The child was nervous, playing with the sleeves of his robe.

"I'm afraid he'll be away at more meetings this week. Would you like to come to the office before classes start?" The child nodded nervously and followed him to Severus's office.

"Now, what's troubling you?" Harry motioned for the boy to sit down and conjured them some cups before making a quick batch of hot chocolate for them both.

"I...it's stupid." Harry looked up, surprised to see the child hugging his legs against his chest.

"Nonsense. If something is bothering you, then it is not stupid. Drink up, it'll help." The child sipped and hung his head before talking.

"My parents fight all the time. They scream and throw things and then they both leave in a huff and don't come back for days at a time and when they do, they start screaming and throwing things at each other again. I'm worried about my sister, Sir, she's only a baby and she can't take care of herself. I was going to bring it up to Professor Snape last year but...I couldn't do it. I thought it would get better since mum was pregnant, I thought they'd stop fighting with a baby in the house but...it only got worse."

"Have they ever hurt you? On purpose or on accident?" He shook his head. "What about your sister?"

"No, I don't think they've hurt Marina. She seemed okay over the spring break, but she fusses a lot more than everyone else's siblings did at her age. She doesn't like arguing." Many thoughts ran through Harry's mind, most of which being that he wouldn't let this child and his sister go through hell while living at home.

"Do you have an aunt or and uncle that might take you two in?" The boy shook his head.

"No, I don't have any aunts or uncles. Or cousins. And my grandparents died a few years ago. I don't know what to do, I'm so worried about Marina when I'm here!"

"Don't worry Zack. I'll come up with a few solutions and let you know by the end of the school year okay?"

* * *

Classes were a drag when all the students were doing was taking a test. No one talked to each other, only the sound of scratching quills during written exams and happily bubbling cauldrons during practicals filled the classroom. At least he didn't have to oversee the OWLs or NEWTs.

It wasn't until Saturday morning that Harry was able to send off an owl to Madame Bones of the Ministry. He received an answer at lunch.

_'Dear Mr. Potter,_

_'I'm able to come by Hogwarts this afternoon at 2PM in the potions office. I look forward to our meeting._

_'Madame Bones_

_'Ministry of Magic'_

Harry smiled and tucked into his salad.

* * *

Madame Bones was a curt woman, who could be found knocking on the potions office door at precisely two in the afternoon. Harry waved his wand at the door to open it and started prepping some tea.

"Madame, how good to meet you!"

"Oh please, call me Amelia. What a pleasure to meet you, although I'm a bit concerned about why you reached out to me." She took a seat by the fireplace and gracefully accepted a cup of tea as Harry joined her.

"I'm afraid that I have some legal questions. You see, theoretically, if a student confided in me some...less than ideal living conditions, what would that entail?"

"Hypothetically, of course?" Harry nodded. "It would depend on the situation. Do you have an example?"

"As it so happens, I do. Say, hypothetically, if a student's parents scream at each other, arguing constantly and throwing things at each other what might then happen to the child? Bearing in mind that they, for example, have a baby sibling at home still and that the children themselves aren't ever hit with anything?"

"I see. That's quite the hypothetical. Usually cases like that involve the children also being hurt-caught in the crossfires, so to speak. I imagine neglect would be something to be concerned about in this scenario?"

"Oh yes, undoubtedly."

"Well, that would require an investigation. We'd have specially trained Aurors disillusioned and stationed around the home to observe from afar for a few days to verify the claims. Once they report back with their findings, they're given permission to arrest the offenders and the children are escorted to the Ministry. They're questioned by a certified healer, given a physical exam, fed and clothed in clean garments and the like. They stay at the ministry with a healer at all times until the parent's situation is sorted out. After the parents are questioned, there's a trial held and the decision to the custody of the children goes to me. Obviously if there's godparents or family that are approved, they'll go to them. If not, we accept applications from wizarding families to take in children who need a loving home. They're then sent to those families when they're not at school. Visiting rights to the parents are contingent upon the trials and severity of the offences."

"Then I think, Amelia, I just might have someone who needs to talk to you. If you'll give me just a moment, I'll be right back with him." She nodded and he hastened to the Slytherin common room.

Spotting the boy in a corner of the room with a transfiguration book, he called, "Mr. Zanfol, if you'd be so kind as to accompany me please." As expected, the boy got up and followed him quickly.

"I have someone that I wish you to speak to about what's happening at home Zack. She'll be able to help you and Marina. Are you alright with that?" The child was frozen in the hall, clearly torn about what to do.

"You're certain? I don't care about me, I'm only worried about Marina when I'm not there to protect her."

"Yes, I'm certain. You and Marina will be safe and together, no matter what you tell anyone. I'll make sure of it." Zack's eyes lit up.

"You will?"

"Of course! What's the point in being the Boy-Who-Lived if I can't get my way with important things every now and again?" He chuckled and directed the Slytherin into the office.

* * *

"Mary, I told you not to tease the other students! That's five points from Slytherin!"

"You can't do that, we're boarding the train!"

"I can and I did! The points count for next school year. Now onto the train before I decide to take more!" The students scurried to get onto the train before more points could be taken and Harry waved as the Hogwarts Express pulled away. He was barely inside the grounds when a crack sounded from the gates behind him. Suddenly, he was encased in someone else's robes and the spicy warm scent he had been missing so much.

"Severus! It's been almost two weeks, I thought you would have been back by now! How did your trip go?" The arms tightened around him for a moment, before he was held back at arms length so Severus could look him up and down before nodding approvingly.

"It went better than expected. I've learned a lot. No catastrophes, I presume?"

"No, not even one exploded cauldron." They walked to the castle slowly, Harry telling him everything that had happened with Zack and all the small bumps along the way some of his other Slytherins were having.

"And what became of Marina and Zack as far as custody?"

"Their parents are allowed to see them on alternate weekends, but the moment either one start phishing for information or insulting the other one the privilege is revoked. They're with the Diggory family. After Cedric...I think it will help them heal a little better."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"So what did you learn while you were away?" Harry made his way to their kitchenette to make some coffee while he waited for Severus to answer.

"I learned a great many things, but first I have a question that requires an honest answer. Did you miss me?"

Harry turned, the familiar ache he had when Severus wasn't around flaring. "I think I've missed you far more than you think I did. I was able to push myself so far beyond my normal limits that I wouldn't have time to think about it too much, but I did miss you. Very much. Did you miss me?"

"It was unbearable to be so far away for so long. Have you made any plans?"

"No, I thought you would want to talk when you returned. I told Filius that they would have to reschedule the end of term party for at least a week since I wasn't sure when you'd be back."

"Good. Come sit with me, we've much to discuss." They sat down on the sofa with Harry's feet propped up on Severus's lap, each with their own cup of coffee.

"The elders I talked to were able to explain a lot of what has been happening and what inevitably will happen in the future as well. As I've told you before, the monster part of us chooses potential mates once you've opened your mind-at least subconsciously-to the idea of being with someone romantically. Some of us consider multiple people at a time, to have our pick so to speak. And others only consider one at a time. Since I'm a rather private person, it would appear that I'm more of a singularly focused sort.

"Once our intentions are made known, which do include telling the person what they are, the potential mate is then allowed to choose if that's what they want or if they want to pursue other avenues. Acceptance leads to further progress, which I'll cover later, while denial results in the vampire being able to move on either to the next option or to recover before they're ready to try once more. It does take some time for them to recover though; it's quite a blow to us, but they do recover and are able to move forward without any negative consequences.

"Moving forward includes courting, wooing and romance in most cases. Depending on the person, it can be quite traditional or more...laid back, so to speak."

"I'm presuming you'd be the traditional sort."

"Maybe not so traditional as to require chaperones, but you've got the right idea. I grew up in a time where traditions and proprietary actions were held above all else. Regardless, there's no time restraints. It's purely up to how well the pair are doing and how quickly or slowly works for them.

"Then there's the rituals." The pause is what made Harry nervous.

"What's that include?"

"The first is called Intentio Ritum. It's the Rite of Intention, designed to allow the wild magics around us that we are intending on taking our relationship further. It's not as formal as other rites are, and doesn't require any prep. Only verbally acknowledging our intentions are a prerequisite.

"The next can happen either right away or you can wait. It's the Rituale Ractionem. The Ritual of Surrender. The vampire surrenders all rights to feed-including potions-to their mate and the mate surrenders their blood to the vampire to keep them alive. This ritual on its own is commonly used for repeat donors. The magic surrounding it prevents the vampire from marking the mate prematurely. It shows the dedication between the two, for each is giving up their right to live to the other. In effect, you would be able to starve me just as I could easily drain you completely when you do allow permission. It requires absolute trust if you've prefaced it with the Rite of Intention in order for it to work."

"You said it's common for others to use it though…"

"Yes, they use it as more of a symbolic thing now. To show that the donor won't go looking for another vampire and that the vampire will show the same courtesy to the donor. It's also a bit of an ownership thing, other vampires are notified once the ritual happens so they know not to tempt the donor into breaking their promise.

"The time following this is known as a time of cleansing. Both parties abstain from purposeful sexual release and only seek physical comfort from each other. Platonic hugs from those seen as family are allowed as are professional handshakes but that should be the limit of your contact with anyone-children are, obviously, exempt from the rule."

"So let me get this straight. We have to tell each other we want each other, put our lives in each other's hands and not touch anyone else? Am I missing something?"

"No, that about sums it up so far."

"So far? You mean there's more?" Harry's complaints quickly fell away when Severus started to rub his foot.

"Yes, there's more. Would you like me to continue or have you heard enough so far?" Harry motioned for him to continue. "There's a few more rites and rituals along the way, most of them are optional depending on the couple. There's one to promote fertility should the two want children, for example. And then there's the Quanta Compagis Rituale. It bonds your life to mine and mine to yours. In effect, we become one person in the eyes of the law as well as our cultures. I suppose one could compare it to marriage, although this is far more permanent."

"How is it more permanent?"

"It joins the two in every way. Magic, emotions, powers, souls...you get the idea. You still retain your sense of self. But you're able to feel the other person's emotions. It's all very difficult to explain, but you can 'tap into' the other person's emotions or thoughts. The stronger and more complete your bond, the more effortless it is to do." Severus paused to give Harry a moment to think.

"Alright, so what else was there? Anything I should be aware of? Any idea why you were so out of sorts the last time I saw you?" To his surprise, a light blush graced Severus's cheeks.

"Actually...yes. Apparently it's quite common for someone in my position to crave the blood of someone they've chosen as a potential mate. Spending so much time around you without acknowledging it seems to have exacerbated the issue some."

"So this Rite of Intention…"

"Intentio Ritum."

"Right. What's required of that?" Severus stared into the fire as he contemplated his answer.

"It's different for everyone. Suffice to say, the only thing I can tell you is the suitor is the only one allowed to initiate it and you'd know right away what's happening. Beyond that, it varies from person to person."

"Right. So...how long do these things take? I'm assuming once that starts you'd have to be hidden away and-"

"Oh, not at all. The beginning rites and rituals are only to state intentions and to further your relationship in different ways. The Rituale Ractionem, for example, instills trust into our relationship. It takes a lot of trust to be able to put your life-literally-in someone else's hands. When it follows the Intentio Ritum, it's taken very seriously. Without the intentions, it's simply a way for vampires and donors to continue on with their daily lives with a little fun. With them, it shows that each has placed their trust in each other in the hopes that they will be much more in the future. We do not love lightly, particularly with humans. After all, your lives are so short compared to forever…" Harry thought over his next words very carefully.

"I placed my life in your hands many times over the years. Between Voldemort, exploding cauldrons and all around insanity, you've always been the one constant coming to my aide. I don't think I could trust you more than I do at this very moment." Severus gave him an odd look and grabbed him so quickly he didn't have time to react. One moment he was sitting with his feet in Severus's lap and the next he Severus was straddling him with his lips over his neck.

Lust overtook his senses and he shivered.

"Do you really trust me as much as you say you do?" Harry gasped at the feeling of lips trailing over his pulse.

"Yes, I do."

"You lie." Severus sat up and released him. "You were quaking like a leaf."

"No," Harry sat up and grabbed the front of Severus's robes. "You misunderstood, then. I'm only human after all, my body can only take so much desire."

The man was stunned. His jaw was slightly slack, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

"You _desire me_?"

"Yes." His answer was quick and definitive. "But something is telling me I shouldn't do anything about it yet. I desire you, but my gut is telling me to go to my room before any damage can be done. What damage, I have no clue. But my instincts haven't been wrong before." He wormed his way out from under Severus and turned at the hallway.

"Oh and Severus? While I appreciate the concern over my career, I'm not opposed to putting off my learning for a few years if you happen to find a replacement over the summer." He turned and went to his room. He didn't even bother going to his bed, he simply leaned back against the door and wanked to the memory of Severus's mouth at his throat.

* * *

The piano keys depressed under his fingers with ease, notes ringing out with precision. How he loved playing the piano. A small knock came upon the door and Harry turned to see Severus standing there.

"Severus, I thought you'd be in your lab still. Did I forget to put something away?" The man shook his head and walked to him with his hands held neatly behind his back. Harry had to admit, the pose was intimidating if you didn't live with him.

"Was there something specific you wanted me to play?"

"With the blessing of Mother Nature and Lady Magic, I'd like to formally inform you that I would be honoured if you would accept my intentions of courting you. To show my intentions are honourable, I've brought you a sachet for love and protection." Severus reached out and gently placed a light pink pouch in his hand. "Within it is chickweed to attract love to us as our relationship progresses and to assist you in maintaining your other relationships while we explore what is between us. A bloodstone, to represent what you mean to me; in essence, life and trust. Some ginseng root to guard you from unwanted situations and ill intents. Echinacea to offer protection to you and to attract love to you. And juniper to increase the love around you and to offer you increased potency should we progress far enough to have such a discussion." Harry could practically feel the magic and intent radiating off of the pouch. The man meant every word he had said. Harry felt every bit as protected and loved as Severus had promised.

"I also bring you this, a pendant of banded agate, to show you what I'm able to offer you. Protection, reliability, happiness and a steadfast lover who will provide you the courage you need to face the challenges our lives will pose. To soothe you when you are agitated. To protect you when you need it." Severus placed a square banded agate pendant on top of the sachet and allowed the platinum chain to dangle.

Harry smiled up at him.

"I'm grateful for the gifts, Severus. Can I ask what this is all about?"

"When I was growing up, this was the first step to courtship. You would prepare a sachet designed with your intended in mind to provide them with something they would benefit from most in their life. You've spent a long time alone and uncared for, so I created one to remind you of the love you do have around you and the protection that you have with your loved ones. The pendant is usually given to show your financial prowess; however, you don't strike me as the most interested in money or power. So I chose a stone that offers stability, protection and happiness instead of wealth. These are the things I wish to provide you with most, regardless of your feelings towards me. The sachet will work if you put it under your pillow or if you decide to carry it with you. The pendant will work best if worn, particularly in the protection department. Since you've accepted them, that leaves me free to court you."

Harry blushed, a smile finding its way onto his face. He held out the chain.

"Would you mind?" He turned to allow Severus to attach the chain at the base of his neck and admired the stone on his breastbone before turning back around.

"Simply beautiful," Severus whispered.

"I agree, the pattern is gorgeous."

"No," Severus's eyes smouldered. "The stone is adequate but it pales in comparison to its wearer." Harry blushed and resisted the urge to giggle nervously. "Harry, would you mind terribly if I asked if you'd like to do the intention rite?"

"I think I'd love to. Just tell me what to do."

"Just follow my lead. You don't have to copy me exactly, but you'll get the idea." Severus gazed at him as he began to talk. "I call upon air, water, fire, earth, spirit and magic to witness and bless my intentions to explore the relationship I hold with my chosen." A rush of warmth spread through the air and Harry heard himself talking without remembering giving himself permission.

"I call water, fire, earth, air, spirit and magic to witness and bless my intentions to pursue the relationship I hope I can have with my chosen." Another burst of warmth rushed at them followed by some gold sparks falling around them.

"What was that?"

"That, my Harry, was our intentions being blessed by the very elements that hold our world together. I'd say that's a good sign."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry turned over in his bed once again and sighed in frustration. This was the third night in a row that he just couldn't fall asleep. Tonight, though, was worse than the others. He had the nagging feeling that he needed to be elsewhere; but where, he had no clue. After what had to be another eternity of staring at the ceiling, Harry got up to walk around the castle.

It wasn't long before he found himself walking up the steps to the astronomy tower. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, but he found he was looking forward to seeing the stars.

The door opened and he froze at what he saw.

A small stone bench was sitting on the ground with some flowers, a bowl and some candles. A wooden container lay underneath the bench. Harry walked forward, wondering who had been up here and why they would have left their things.

"Harry, I thought you were asleep." Severus's voice came from a small storage closet to the side. He emerged holding several more bowls.

"I couldn't sleep again, so I started wandering around the castle. I can go if you'd rather do...whatever it is you're doing alone." Severus raised an eyebrow and set the bowls down next to the bench and turned back to him.

"I was just about to hold a small ritual to thank the elements for their creations and to request that they give a little boost to greenhouse four for Pomona. She's tried everything to get her umbrella plants to bloom and nothing seems to be working. She'll worry herself to death over them at this rate."

"Oh," Harry was surprised. He'd never seen a ritual done before, but he could tell it was important to Severus. "I'll just leave you to it, then."

"Harry, wait." Severus lightly touched Harry's forearm to prevent him from leaving. "Would you like to learn? I'd be more than happy to have you with me, and I can explain things along the way."

"Won't that mess the ritual up?"

"Not at all. Everyone has to start somewhere and it's nothing complicated." Happiness spread through Harry at hearing that. He had heard Severus on occasion talking to different elements from his room, but had never interrupted. It seemed too personal. He had intended to go to the library at some point to look for books on the subject, but instead had spent his time mindlessly brewing potions for the infirmary so he wasn't bogged down with loads of work just before school.

"I'd love to learn," he said. Severus led him to the little bench and they sat on their knees in front of it. Severus opened the container below the bench and poured something in four bowls.

"Since the point of what we're here for is gardening, we're going to focus a little heavier on Earth; hence the salt. The five bowls are for the five elements, four elements going at each of the cardinal directions and Spirit-the culmination of the four-will be on the altar in the middle. We start by setting up the spot for Air. Now take that sandalwood, that's it, and mix it into this bowl while thinking of the air around you and how it feels." Harry did as he was told, surprised to find that a warm breeze tickled his fingers. "Perfect, now that goes to the right of us about two or three feet.

"Here, take this medallion and set it on the salt in that bowl." Harry took the offered medallion in the shape of a sun and placed it gently in the bowl before taking the yellow candle held out to him and placing that behind the bowl. "Perfect. Air should always be to the East if you can figure out your cardinal directions. The sun and yellow represent Air, hence the yellow candle and the medallion. Since Air is commonly associated with clarity and cleansing, sandalwood is always a good way to go as well. Now, we'll move on to Earth." He handed Harry another bowl and some sage. "Same thing now, just with the Earth." Harry obliged before setting the bowl down behind them followed by a pentacle medallion and a forest green candle.

"Perfect. Can you guess about why Earth gets sage, a green candle and a pentagram?"

"Well, green is an earthy color and sage has a really earthy flavouring to it. I'm not sure about the pentagram."

"Pentagrams show balance. No beginning and no end with the circle and the star's points are equally placed to show a natural balance when there is no beginning and no end. All living things need earth to survive. It's what provides plants. Without plants, we wouldn't have herbivores and without them, carnivores and omnivores wouldn't survive. If we have Earth, we have life. If we have life, we have Earth. Does that make sense? It's something most people feel is right with their intuition rather than their minds."

"No, that makes sense. The harder I think about it, the less sense it makes but I get it. What's at the west, then?"

"West is Water." He handed Harry another bowl of salt and took one of the flowers from the altar. "A water lily represents spirituality, something that is strongly associated with water." He plucked each petal off one by one and added them to the bowl so Harry could mix the petals in. "Good, now place that at the west point." He handed Harry a blue candle and a scallop shell. "The shell goes in the salt, like the medallions." Harry nodded and placed the items down.

"Fire next. Red roses and Fire both are symbols of passion and sexuallity." They repeated the salt and flower petal process until the entire rose was in the bowl. Harry set it down and reached for the candle before placing it down and asked where the medallion was. "Fire gets a red ribbon, actually." Severus handed him a small bow tied out of red ribbon. "Same spot as the shall and medallions though. You really do catch on to things you find interesting quite quickly. Now come, sit next to me." Harry sunk down next to Severus and helped him clear off the altar.

"Now, Spirit is a little different. It's the combination of all the elements. We have a purple candle," he placed the candle down on the altar. "Next we have an empty bowl. I'll come back to that later. This chalice," he pulled out a simple chalice that had a coating of mother of pearl, "is to represent water. A sun has been painted onto one side of it and a pentagram at the other side. Go ahead and tie this ribbon along the base for Fire. Perfect. Now the chalice goes in the bowl." Severus got off his knees and sat with his legs crossed under him. "Now, I'm going to call forth the elements. When you see the candle light up, take a small portion of salt from that bowl and place it in this one around the bottom of the chalice." Harry nodded as Severus closed his eyes.

"Air, we call upon you to join our circle." The yellow candle flared to life and their hair swayed gently as a light breeze tickled their faces. Harry took a pinch of salt from the bowl and added it to the one on the altar. "Earth, we call upon you to join our circle." The candle flared to life and they continued.

Once the last bit of salt was added to the bowl on the altar, Harry was suddenly hit with a wave of gentle heat and burning lust. Seeing that Severus seemed to be unaffected, he swallowed and moved to sit next to him.

"Spirit, we call upon you to join our circle this night." The flame to this candle grew from nothing, slowly growing larger than the rest of the flames.

"We thank you for giving us that which we need to prosper. Without you, we wouldn't be here to witness the beauty of your work." Severus paused before continuing. "I've come to request assistance for Pomona. Her umbrella plants simply won't take to bloom in greenhouse four and she worries for them." A strange sense of peace filled Harry followed by a flash of the greenhouses full of blooming plants.

"Wow, thanks. She'll love it."

"Harry? What were you shown?"

"Pomona will have so many blooms, from all of her plants, she'll be beside herself. We should convince her to take tomorrow off and then check in on the greenhouses the next day."

"Thank you, kind elements." Severus turned back to Harry. "Was there anything you wanted to say or any questions so far?"

"Yeah, but it's embarrassing." The words had hardly left his mouth before he felt reassured that nothing could be embarrassing just then. "When you called the elements, I'd feel a little bit of that element. But when you called Fire, there was a moment when I was overcome with lust. Why is that?"

Severus eyed the red candle for a moment before answering. "Sometimes when you call on the elements to join your circle, the ones that have a request of you will make themselves known. It's usually an emotion that element wants you to focus on more to improve your life. Usually Fire gives you the sense that you need to change something or gives you bursts of very imaginative things for those who are creatively inclined. I myself owe Fire a great debt for helping me create several of my potions. It's never thrown lust at me before, but I've heard it can happen." Suddenly Severus stiffened and turned to look at Harry with dilated eyes. "I stand corrected."

"What do we do now?" Harry practically purred as he moved to straddle Severus's lap while wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders. Severus moaned.

"Harry, I'll never take your choice away so please don't feel pressured, but I think we're being urged to move along to the Rituale Ractionem." A rush of calm and encouragement flooded their systems.

"Would you be upset if I said I wanted it?" Harry tilted his head ever so slightly to subtly present his neck to Severus.

"No. Would you be upset if I said I wanted it too?"

"No," Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. "What do we do?" One of Severus's arms moved from Harry's lower back and reached into his robes before pulling something out of a pocket. Harry couldn't care less as long as he was drowning in those dark brown eyes.

"Harry, I offer you myself in complete surrender. Without your blood, I shall starve. I offer you myself as I am, if you would surrender yourself to me as well."

"Severus, I accept your offer of yourself and offer you myself in return. Never shall I seek the physical comfort of someone else as you are the center of my world. I offer myself to you completely and accept you completely." He felt more than heard Severus's breath hitch as a small band was placed around his wrist to settle comfortably before it disappeared from sight.

He must have closed his eyes at some point because he didn't see Severus leaning in closer to place gentle kisses along his neck. His arousal spiked when a tongue licked a particularly sensitive spot before a sharp prick startled him. He didn't even have time to flinch before he felt a wave of lust slam back into him. It was only a few moments, only a few swallows before the two of them were coming in their pants. Harry moaned as he felt his skin healing and practically collapsed into the strong arms that held him.

"We thank you Spirit for joining us. Be well." Harry felt the elements leaving one by one after that until it was just the two of them. Severus pulled out his wand so the ritual materials would fly back to their places in the storage closet before cradling Harry to his chest and walking back down to their rooms.

Harry slept through the night curled up against Severus's chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry had just returned to the courtyard with two large baskets full of fresh roses from the western grounds when he spotted the drying racks he had forgotten to bring. Severus must have brought them for him while he was on the grounds.

Preparing flowers for potions was one of his favourite things to do. It wasn't complicated work and allowed him to live in the moment without worrying about what to do next. He plucked all the petals off, washed them, and spread them around on the drying racks before moving onto the leaves and thorns. He was mostly done when Severus appeared.

"Pomona's beside herself with joy. She's only just now managed to get her greenhouses under control once more."

"Really? I thought she would have gotten done sooner. Did you get any more unicorn hair from the forest?"

"Last night. I had a hard time sleeping." Harry looked up and really looked at Severus. His eyes had bags and he had a sallow look to him.

"You're hungry." Harry's voice was hard, this wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation.

"It's of no consequence." Harry sighed and resisted the urge to rub his face in frustration.

"We need to talk about this. So you're going to sit down and you're going to have this discussion with me. I'm not taking no for an answer." He must have realized he wasn't going to get anywhere and sat down on a large rock before motioning for Harry to continue.

"Listen, school starts in...what? Two months? Less? You've only fed from me twice since the ritual-regardless of my protesting you starving yourself! Rare steak will only get you so far. What are we going to do once school starts? You can't keep doing this, you'll have to feed daily to not be a danger to the students here. You'll be around too much blood to resist if someone should have an accident or get a nosebleed. Hell, I even saw you eyeballing the dragon's blood I had out yesterday. This can't continue the way it is Severus. You've got to tell me why you're resisting so hard."

Severus thought for a long while before finally answering him in a soft voice.

"I appreciate your concern, really I do. And I do understand where you're coming from. But drinking blood is a highly arousing thing, you experienced it yourself. That arousal is not one sided and I'm afraid I don't have as much control as I should when it comes to you. If I claim you before you finish your apprenticeship, then you'll be looking at an extension of several years before we'll even think to leave our abode. I simply cannot ask that of you."

Harry felt his anger recede and give way to understanding.

"Severus, be honest with me. How much longer do you think I need to go before I'm realistically ready to take the tests at this rate? A year? Five? The most trouble I had was understanding the different ingredients. Once I started learning more about the ingredients and their properties, it sort of clicked in my head what to do and when."

"I'd have to review what they test on first, but to only learn enough to take the test-"

"Would be a disgrace to the art of brewing. I know. Which is why you'd continue to teach me until you're satisfied-I just won't officially be your apprentice anymore. But if I obtain my masters, you can claim me and from then on you'll be able to teach me anything you like. And I do mean anything, Severus." The man growled and grabbed Harry's robe before pulling him down into his lap. Before Harry could process what had happened, Severus's mouth was on his neck, teeth sunken into his skin, and arousal burned through his veins.

Harry came a few moments later, completely untouched.

Severus gently cleaned Harry's neck up and healed the small puncture wounds before holding him close.

"I should think that perhaps it may be time to look for a temporary potions professor. If I can't find an adequate one before the start of term, we shall stay this year and I shall simply resist claiming you entirely. Does this satisfy you, imp?" Harry looked up at Severus sleepily.

"Only if you swear you'll feed from me every evening. I can't bear the thought of you suffering through the school year."

"Deal."

* * *

Twenty-seven.

Twenty-seven incompetent fools thought they knew enough to teach potions to the students at Hogwarts. All of them Severus had taught throughout his years at Hogwarts and absolutely none of them could produce a proper cauldron of Amortentia. It was sixth year material, how on earth did they expect to teach the NEWT students? He had even given each of them twice the normal amount of brewing time that they would need and each of them had mucked up the potion in one way or another.

Harry broke him from his thoughts.

"I take it that one didn't do much better than the rest?"

"No! They're all blundering idiots, if you ask me! How on earth they passed their NEWTs I'll never know." A letter made it to his field of vision and he stopped his rant in its tracks. "What's this?" Harry shrugged.

"It's a letter from Hermione. I went to visit her today since you were interviewing this morning. She asked me to give it to you." Severus took the missive and opened it.

'Dear Professor Snape,

'Harry tells me you're looking for a potions professor whilst you two settle into your new roles together once Harry passes his mastery. I'd be delighted to take on the role temporarily-just until you settle enough that you can return to teaching if you wish. I'm aware this could take many years. Although potions has not been my favourite subject, it is something that I am capable of teaching.

'Please consider this my official offer to teach the subject of potions for as long-or as little-as needed. I await your response via either Harry or owl post.

'Sincerely,

'Hermione Granger'

Severus looked up from the letter utterly perplexed. "I thought she had married Ronald Weasley?" Harry shook his head.

"Nah, they've decided to wait for that. Ron doesn't want Molly to fuss over them more than necessary right now and Hermione doesn't want kids so they're putting it off as long as possible to prevent Molly's so-called subtle hints at wanting more grandchildren."

"I see. And do you think she has what it takes to teach?" Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"She brewed polyjuice potion in a toilet in second year and tutored most of the Gryffindor students in her spare time-even the older years. She's less intense than she was during school and understands that not everyone learns as quickly as she does. I think she'd do okay and she's smart enough that if she has any questions or needs she'll either contact us or she'll tear apart the library until she finds an answer. Besides, if you're that worried we can always stick around until the holidays to give her pointers if you're that worried."

"Then I think I should bring her in for an interview, don't you?"

* * *

Hermione had surprised him with her knowledge. Not only did she brew an almost perfect sample of Amortentia, but she had invited him to ask her questions throughout the brewing process. She never once lost focus on the potion, even if she had to take a few extra moments to answer his questions, proving to him that she would be able to split her attention between questions, advice and spotting trouble.

He offered her the position on the spot, before her potion had even finished.

"I'd like to offer you the position. You've been the most competent and level-headed applicant so far and I recall how organized and proficient you can be. I trust that if you don't know the answer to something, you'd do the proper research and you fixed so many of Longbottom's potions in the past that I believe containing accidents and acting accordingly would be easy enough for you. Since the position normally comes with the added duty of making potions for Poppy's stores, the pay is more than other teaching positions. I've asked Poppy to send her lists to me and if we're not terribly distracted then Harry and I will continue making her on hand potions. If need be, I can send you what we are unable to make so you can provide her with what is required."

"That sounds wonderful! I take it I can discuss the specifics with Headmistress McGonagall?" Severus nodded. "Perfect! And since school starts soon, would you mind leaving a copy of your class plans so I have a guide? I don't plan on changing them much, but it will help to know where to start." Severus handed her a large stack of parchments.

"Here's the plans from last year. There's the seven different years that are broken into the different classes from each year as well as the classes strengths and weaknesses. I've also written down the particularly bright students as well as the ones to watch out for as they either have a lot of accidents or are...somewhat vicious to other cauldrons. And Pomona is always happy to harvest to your needs, particularly expensive ingredients should you find you need more.

"Oh, and one last thing." Severus turned very serious. "Should you decide to go foraging in the forest for ingredients that Pomona doesn't have in her greenhouses, do not venture out three days before or after the full moon. If you need anything from the forest at that time, let me know and I will ensure it happens for you. An ingredient is not worth your life." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Any other questions for me?"

"Only two more. If I wished to, can I have another classroom set up for potions classes on the first floor while I teach? Obviously, I don't think they'd change your classroom at all; I'm pretty sure they'll just lock it up with preservation charms until you return. I don't want to change anything from the way you have it set up, you've got too much here that students never use."

"That's fine but please ensure that no sunlight gets into the store rooms or into the classroom while potions are brewing. The higher you go in the castle the harder it is to control the light levels. What's the second question?"

"I'm willing to spend time away from Harry so you two can adjust to your new lives. All I ask is when I'm allowed to send him letters that you write to me to let me know. I'll still be writing the letters I want to, but I won't send them until you tell me it's okay for me to do so."

"Rest assured, you'll be the first to know once I feel comfortable with him receiving letters from friends and family." He watched her sag with relief.

"Thank you. I believe I should go visit the Headmistress now." She excused herself, humming as she exited the room.

* * *

"Sev, I still don't understand why you insist on all of this being packed away. Cauldrons you haven't touched in years to be packed away in boxes for a room that'll be preserved while we're away seems a little extreme, even for you." Severus turned and stalked towards Harry.

He leaned over his apprentice, practically smothering him in his presence.

"I am being overbearing with my belongings because in order to stop myself from claiming you here and now, I must be firmly in complete control of something else. Even if that means being overly and unnecessarily particular about things that don't matter." Severus's voice had Harry practically melting where he stood.

"Ah, that makes...well that'll make sense to me later." Harry reached up to touch Severus's cheek with his fingertips. He didn't look up like he wanted to. He didn't tempt himself with the idea of kissing Severus until he was lightheaded. Instead, he simply touched his cheek.

"When are you taking me for my mastery exams again?" His voice was practically a whisper.

"Half an hour." He was pleased to hear Severus's voice gain a roughness that belied his calm exterior.

"And then what?"

"And then, Mr. Potter, we shall go to Gringotts to peruse the different properties that I own to find a suitable one for us."

* * *

"I've finished, Mistress O'Hara." The older woman nodded and pointed to the chair in the middle of the room. Harry sat down and waited. She bent over the cauldron, holding her spectacles just so as she eyed the consistency and colour. She sniffed once and dropped the ladle back into the cauldron before turning and stalking back to her desk. The tingle of a silencing charm washed over Harry and he watched as she discussed what she found with Master Bordeur.

They turned back to him and undid the silencing charm before summoning Severus to the room. He stood behind Harry, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"How has he done?" Mistress O'Hara removed her glasses and delicately placed them on the table before threading her fingers together and placing her hands on the table.

"He has done very well Severus. You should be proud. He has either studied extremely hard for many years or has an innate talent with the subject." She turned her gaze to Harry. "I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, Master Potter." Harry suddenly found he could breathe again. When had he stopped breathing? It didn't matter. He grinned and thanked the two potion masters that had given him his exam and approved of his apprenticeship. The next half an hour was a blur while the three eldest in the room discussed his exemplary potion. They had been quite impressed with his essays as well, noting that while Severus's essays had been more eloquent, Harry's had been to the point, no nonsense and quite thorough.

The fresh air hit his face and shocked him out of his own mind.

"I really passed, then? I'm not dreaming?" Severus smirked at him.

"You really passed. Would you like to go to Gringotts before we stop for supper? It may take awhile for us to look through the properties I have." Harry nodded and followed Severus into the bank.

The goblins were all too happy to pull Severus's properties, each one in a separate set of folders and complete with descriptions and photos of each room and the property. Harry watched as Severus quickly discarded a few and started handing him a few folders after glancing at the first page or two.

Each one he was handed was more extravagant and over the top than the last. Harry set the dozenth folder down (or was it the fifteenth?) and turned to Severus.

"Are all of your properties this insane?" The question made the older man stop his arm in its tracks before he could discard another folder.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're amazing properties. But they're so big...and it's only the two of us. Do you really think we'll need such a huge place to stay?" Severus tilted his head at the question, as if he had been thrown off guard.

"Do you have any preferences?" Harry thought on that for a few minutes. He didn't really have any requirements, he just wanted a place he could call home with space for a garden and lots of sunlight.

"These are so...extravagant. It's too much. Maybe something smaller? Simpler? These might be good to consider in the future if we ever want to expand our family or to host frequent gatherings but since we'll be on our own for some time, it's unnecessary. It would feel empty."

Severus rifled through the folders he had already discarded and snagged two from that pile before handing them to Harry.

"I've a few more that might fit your wants a bit better than those, but is this getting closer to the mark?" The two were for properties that had houses he still considered too big, but it was much more tolerable than the mansions he had just been looking at.

"Much closer to the mark. What others are there?" They continued on like this for some time, Severus glancing through them quickly before discarding them or handing them to Harry to look over. The last folder slid off the discard pile and fell to the floor. The photo of the front of the house landed near Harry's foot and he bent to pick it up.

"It's perfect," Harry breathed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"The cottage?" Shock and disbelief coloured Severus's voice as Harry gazed at the serene image in his hand.

"Yeah," Harry bent to gather the rest of the property file. "It's spacious for a cottage but it's still cozy and it sits on a few acres, most of which gets direct sunlight during the day. And there's plenty of fully grown trees to provide shade. It's even got a cellar we can use for potions if you'd like."

Severus looked down at the photo once more and glanced back at Harry.

"I suppose if you change your mind later, we can always relocate."

The move went smoothly. It didn't take any time at all for Harry to realize that the precious cottage was home to him now. He had taken to getting up in the morning, showering and going to spend as much time as possible with the Weasley's and Hermione as possible before he would be secluded away with Severus. It hadn't even been two full days before the questions started coming.

"Oi, when are you going to tell us why you're suddenly always around?"

"Yeah, we love having you but blimey, you'd think you're planning on not coming back for a century!"

"Alright boys, that's enough! If Harry wants to spend time here, he's more than welcome. Isn't that right, Harry dear?" Harry's throat had gone dry at being put on the spot. He had meant to talk to them about this, to come up with a plausible excuse but he couldn't remember what it was he was supposed to tell them.

"I-well…" Harry blushed and thanked Molly for the bowl of soup she had just handed him. Before Harry could say anything else, the kitchen door opened and the familiar scent of cloves and cinnamon washed over him.

"Molly, I hope you don't mind me dropping by for dinner."

"Severus! Not at all, grab yourself a seat! Supper is potato soup tonight but I know you don't particularly care for it. If you give me just a moment, I can get your favourite jam for the buns-"

"No need, Molly. While I appreciate the extra lengths you go to ensure I get enough...nutrients, it's no longer necessary." Molly's eyes lit up and Harry eyed Severus thoughtfully. The jam Molly was referring to was probably some sort of blood jam to make the man eat while she was around.

"Oh, how wonderful to hear! Anyone I know that's keeping you well fed at home?" Harry smiled as he watched Severus's cheeks tinge pink. Molly must have noticed as well. "So I _do_ know her! Who is it?"

"He is rather important to me, so I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from the outburst I know is inevitably going to come." A shrewd look crossed over her face as she glanced between him and Harry.

"Harry dear?" Harry looked up at her, surprised that it was harder than he thought it would be. He dreaded to see disappointment. "Are you two…?" Harry nodded. "And are you happy?" He nodded once more. "Well, then I wish the two of you the best of luck and the happiest of blessings." Harry smiled, glad that she didn't seem upset.

"Mum?!" Molly turned on her children, her voice taking on a no-nonsense tone.

"Quiet you lot, I'll explain in detail later. You_ will_ heed me on this." The boys nodded, eyes wide and tucked into their dinner once more. An offhand comment about the next world cup got the room back to a normal atmosphere once more.

"Oh Harry? Let me know when you're able to write." Harry nodded, wondering just how she knew he wouldn't be able to write to them for the foreseeable future.

The two arrived back at the edge of the wards facing their cottage. Harry turned to Severus.

"How did she know?" Severus smiled.

"Molly knows me well. She guessed correctly many years ago what I am and has done everything in her power to try to get me to look twice at someone-anyone, really. I think she's just happy it happened before she got too old to see it happen." The two walked to the front door and entered, making their way to the kitchen where Harry quickly took out a serving of cherry cheesecake for himself.

"Are you not going to offer me any?" Harry licked his fork and smiled cheekily at the older man.

"I thought you didn't really care for cheesecake."

"On its own, no. However, when it is paired with a rather delicious man...that's another story entirely." Harry couldn't bring himself to care that he had moaned at Severus's words or that he really wanted the hands that made their way over his chest to move south. His head tilted automatically, his lips opening around a cherry as it was fed to him.

"My, what a lovely desert you make," Severus whispered in his ear. Just when he thought nothing else could possibly make him happier, his ear was being nipped and the space between them disappeared. Even between the several lawyers of clothes they were wearing Harry could tell that Severus's erection was hard and pulsing with need.

"I've tried so hard to resist you since we moved here," Severus's voice was low and made Harry's legs want to melt into the floor. "You're simply too tempting." Harry gathered all the courage he could muster to respond.

"So claim me already." The growl that left Severus's chest bordered on feral and Harry groaned in response. He didn't think it was possible to get any harder than he was in that moment.

"Are you sure? It isn't reversible, Harry. You will age at a slower rate, you'll watch your friends and family grow old and pass away while you remain younger and healthy. I don't want you to make this decision lightly."

Harry looked up at the man holding him. An odd feeling of contentment swept over him as he started to speak.

"My friends and my family mean the world to me. They've always been there, and I know they always will be. But realistically half of the Weasley's would pass away before me anyway. When I was resorted, you were the only one to stand up for me and to make me feel normal in such extraneous circumstances. You were patient with me when I had a hard time keeping myself together in a way that no one else was. You went out of your way to help me with what was best for me. No one had done that before.

"You were the first to show me what it's like to be cared for as an adult. You were the only one who encouraged me to do what I felt was best for me. When I finally went out and bought myself new clothes, you didn't question it. When you found me playing the piano after curfew you didn't take house points, you asked me if there was anything I'd like to talk about. You provided me with easy company when I needed it and you've shown me what it's like to be cared for. I'll forever be grateful to the Weasley's and my friends, but I don't need them in my life to succeed. I only need you for that." Severus's eyes conveyed the shock much better than his voice let on.

"You'd be willing to suffer...just to be with a monster?"

"What you fail to realize is that you are _my_ monster. And that makes all the difference." Harry brushed a lock of hair from his face. "And so the lion fell in love with the snake. But what they don't tell you is the lion is the only one to truly speak the snake's language. The level of trust and understanding that comes from such a relationship is legendary."

Severus smiled and tenderly kissed him. It wasn't long before their tongues were battling for dominance and Harry pulled away to gasp for air.

"Bed. Now."

"Harry, you should think about it before-"

"Sev, I've had plenty of time to think about it. I'm sure. Right now isn't the time for thinking about it any longer when my mind was made up long ago. Now is the time for you to take me to bed and to claim me._ Please,_" Harry dropped his voice to a breathy plea and barely refrained from giggling when Severus picked him up and transported him to the bedroom quicker than should be possible.

They lost their clothes rather quickly as their lips met in frantic attempts to taste each other. Harry was shoved onto the bed and barely had enough time to register the silk bed clothes before Severus had a slippery finger probing at his entrance. He keened, arching his back and begging for more. He wasn't disappointed as another finger joined the first while Severus nipped at his chest and neck. Pleasure shot through his system at an alarming rate and he forced himself to breathe so it wouldn't end prematurely.

Harry barely noticed the third finger entering him, but when he did he practically demanded that Severus claim him immediately. He wasn't disappointed when he felt the blunt head of Severus's cock breach him. It was all he could do to not come right then. His legs wrapped around strong hips without thought and the two moved together in a delicious dance. Harry could feel Severus's fangs scraping along his skin and he opened his mouth. Instead of gasping like he thought he would he heard himself speaking, his voice rough with passion.

"I-I call upon the elements; Fire, Air, Earth, Water and Spirit and I call upon Magic herself to-to bless us," Harry felt a surge in the air around them; the prick of Severus's fangs as well as the man's groan followed the increase of magic in the air. "I give myself over to your hands in gratitude for your blessings." He moaned as lust burned through his nerves while Severus drank from him. His voice was much breathier than he would have liked when he spoke next. "I give myself to you, Severus. In the name of the elements, I give myself and my heart to you for all eternity. Forever." A bright flare of gold shimmer swirled around them as they came with each other, a feeling of being utterly complete swept over them. Harry smiled, silently thanking the elements and telling them they could leave if they wished just before they drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Severus asked Harry what had prompted him to call the elements the previous night. Harry shrugged as he made them breakfast.

"It wasn't something I chose to do, it was something that just happened. By the time I knew what I was saying, the words were already out of my mouth. It felt so right, I didn't even consider thinking about what I was doing. Are you upset?"

"No, merely surprised. Most don't take to calling the elements so soon after learning about them-particularly during more passionate encounters." Harry smiled at him, his emerald eyes sparkling playfully.

"You could always give me the chance to remedy the experience…" Severus growled and stalked to Harry before trapping him against the counter.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"It wasn't a promise. It was an offer," Severus groaned and straightened before reminding Harry not to burn the house down over breakfast. That man would be the death of him, he just knew it.

* * *

Harry spent the next several weeks wondering what in the world had Severus so perplexed. Every time the man drank from him, he commented on the way he tasted. Apparently now his blood had a slightly sweet flavour to it since Severus had claimed him. He rolled his eyes for the billionth time that morning.

"It's probably a combination of you claiming me and the elements being involved. You yourself said the two of us would go through an adjustment period and that the Elders you spoke to said the taste of your Claimed might change. You're much more protective of me than you used to be and I produce blood at twice the rate normal people do now for you. Hell, it could just be my blood going back to normal now that I don't have to take that blasted blood replenisher anymore."

"That doesn't explain why you're suddenly taken to naps almost every afternoon! It's driving me mad, whatever it is."

Harry laughed.

"Sev, once I wake up we go at it like rabbits before breakfast. Then I'm out in the garden weeding for most of the morning and we eat lunch which results in more sex. Of course I'd want a nap, especially since directly after dinner-sometimes halfway through the meal-you've somehow managed to get your dick in me again and then we do it again just before we collapse for the night. You're positively insatiable!" Harry grinned at him, practically laughing at the stunned look Severus had.

"I guess I didn't realize…" At that, Harry did laugh.

"It's alright Sev, I promise. I'm not complaining one bit."

It was the next week that Severus approached Harry.

"I've been thinking, and I believe you can write to your friends once more. I know you miss them." Harry beamed up at him.

"Brilliant! I have missed them," Harry caressed Severus's cheek. "But I'm willing to wait for them if it means I get to have you forever." They smiled at each other and Harry took the opportunity to write to Hermione that afternoon.

He wrote about how wonderful it was to be with Severus, and had even told her about how tired he was lately as well as an appropriate recounting of him calling on the elements while Severus was claiming him. She had written back the next morning.

_'Harry,_

_'I'm so glad to have received a letter from you! I admit, I expected it to take longer. The Weasley family extends their love to you, and want you to write them all when you have a chance._

_'It sounds like you've been quite busy! I took the liberty of researching for you, and I've found some interesting things that I thought I should bring up to you. Did you know you're going to live a super long life? I'm a bit jealous! My mother's family wrinkles so easily, I'm afraid I'll look twice my age once the lines start showing up!_

_'Honestly Harry, I couldn't find much on the side effects of being claimed. If you were simply tired, I'd just recommend more vegetables and maybe cutting your sex back from four or five times a day to three to see if that helps. But I don't really know what to tell you about the heartburn or the mood swings. It might just be from the bond between you two settling? I'm not sure, I'll have to do some more research. If you were Ginny, I'd be telling you to take a pregnancy test! That would be quite the feat, even for you Harry. Unless you've been taking a fertility potion?_

_'Ron's demanding I stop writing so I can enjoy the breakfast Molly's made. You know how he gets when people around him don't appreciate a home cooked meal. I can't wait to hear back from you!_

_'Hermione'_

Harry looked up at the owl Hermione had sent her letter with and slumped from his knees to his bottom, uncaring that he'd gotten dirt on his rear. He didn't realize men could get pregnant with fertility potions. He'd have to write Hermione back today, he was simply burning with curiosity. It was amazing how much about his world he didn't know about.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry gathered himself enough to realize he wasn't going to get much else done in the garden before lunch so he hauled himself up and made himself an early lunch in a daze.

"Harry, is everything alright? You seem a bit out of sorts." Harry shook himself out of his stupor and smiled at him.

"I'm just happy I can write to Hermione again. I didn't realize how much I missed her point of view. You know she's worried about wrinkles? At her age? It's outrageous!" Harry finished eating and was rinsing off the plate he used when Severus's hands found their way to his chest. Smiling, Harry leaned back and tilted his head. "Hungry?"

"For you?" Severus's voice rumbled, making Harry tremble with desire. "Always." Lips kissed down his neck and over his shoulder before they traveled back up to just under his jaw. A light nip grazed his skin, drawing a faint hint of blood. Harry barely felt the fangs break his skin, but he did feel the rush of arousal as his blood was drawn out. His tongue dragged across his neck and Harry grabbed one of Severus's hands before placing it over the growing hardness in his pants.

"Sev, please. I need you." Severus chuckled and easily undid his pants before wrapping his fingers around his length. Harry keened.

"What is it you want, little one?" He gasped. "You look rather empty." A finger pushed his trousers down and trailed over his now-bare crack. A part of Harry's mind recognized that he was babbling, but he stopped caring when the finger entered him.

"Plea-Sev, _more._ Please, need you…" Before he knew it, Severus breached him. "F-fuck me Sev! Harder!" Severus growled and happily obliged until the two of them were spent.

"Better, little one?" Harry nodded, whimpering as Severus slipped from him.

When he opened his eyes again, he was draped over Severus's chest on the couch. He got up and went back to the garden since he never got the chance to finish weeding.

As he worked, he thought about what Hermione had said. Fertility potions could, apparently, get men pregnant. But he hadn't been taking any potions since Severus claimed him.

They certainly had enough sex, though. And if past experience was anything to go by, Harry tended to be the exception to the rule. Maybe it was time to figure out how owl orders worked…

"Severus?" The man in question looked up from his potions journal and opened his arms for Harry to join him. "I was wondering how owl orders work. I've heard about it but I've never done it." Strong arms wrapped around him and he melted in the embrace.

"All you have to do is send a letter to whatever store you'd like to order from and they'll send back a catalogue with prices. Then you just write down what you'd like and enclose the money for it. Usually if you know what you're looking for it takes about a day or so depending on how far you are from the store you're purchasing from. Was there anything you wanted in particular?"

"I was hoping to get some books. I'm starting to think that Hermione might lay into me if she finds out I'm not attempting to learn anything while we're sequestered away." Severus chuckled before summoning a scroll of parchment.

"Here you are, Harry. I've been asked to brew a batch of Skele-Gro for Hogwarts, if you need anything just let me know." Severus stood and made his way to the cellar to start brewing. Harry opened the scroll and skimmed down to the miscellaneous section. He placed an order for _'The Guide to Male Pregnancy'_ and _'Cooking Through the Ages'_.

He was surprised when he woke up from his nap to see the books he ordered sitting on the coffee table. Grabbing the pregnancy book, Harry went out to the garden and hunkered down to read.

* * *

_'Hermione,_

_'I looked into what you said in your last letter and did some research-yes I'm fully capable of researching things! I haven't taken a single potion since Severus claimed me, but I'm incredibly intrigued by the idea that men can carry children. I'll be sure to let you more once I have a better idea of what's going on with me._

_'Be sure to look after the Weasley's for me!_

_'Harry'_

Harry had managed to breeze through the first few chapters of the book and finally came across a pregnancy revealing charm. He quickly got out his wand, practiced the movement and pronunciation and then cast it upon himself. His eyes widened when the gold sparks the spell produced wrapped around his middle and glowed before settling into his midriff. He double checked the book and smiled before going back inside.

Severus had just walked up the stairs when he walked through the kitchen door. They smiled at each other before Severus went to take a shower and Harry fixed himself dinner. He wondered what Severus would say but decided to hold off on telling him, at least for tonight.

* * *

They went about their evening as usual and Harry fell asleep quickly. Severus smiled down at him and gently brushed his hair from his forehead before kissing him gently and settling down for the evening.

He couldn't figure it out, but he was surprisingly okay with the constant letters back and forth between Harry and his family and friends. He was so sure he'd be too possessive to allow such a thing this soon, but then again Harry was always doing the impossible.

It wasn't until just after Harry finished eating dinner the next day that Harry did anything out of the ordinary.

"S-Sev, wait." He pulled back, concern practically written across his face. "I've something to tell you." Harry smiled, putting him at ease. Harry wouldn't be smiling if it was anything bad. He was surprised when Harry took his hand and laid it over Harry's abdomen. He was too curious to question it.

"I'm pregnant." Severus's world started to tilt as he took in the information he was just given. The words bounced around in his mind, over and over again. He felt like his heart stuttered and then kicked into overdrive while his head swam. Harry couldn't be pregnant, could he? He hadn't taken any potions, Severus would have tasted it in his blood.

But he had called on the elements when Severus had claimed him. Could they really have blessed the two of them with a child? A resounding gut feeling told him that yes, they had been blessed with a child that night. He felt his lips break into a grin and couldn't be bothered to try to reign his expression in.

"Truly?" Harry nodded and Severus picked up the smaller man and kissed him soundly. Breathless, he placed Harry back on his own two feet before kissing the young man's forehead gently. "Thank you, my dear. This is truly the best gift you could have given me."

Harry looked up and he was caught in swirling green depths. He found love and happiness there, a warm and comfortable feeling settled over him.

"You aren't upset?" Harry was beaming, practically glowing with happiness, but a faint trace of worry laced his words.

"Never about this, my Harry," he held Harry's hands in his. "You have bestowed upon me the one thing I thought I'd never have. I must admit, I'm over the moon about it. You can't imagine how many times over the decades that I've imagined having a child of my own and having to break my own heart time and time again with the knowledge that it would never happen." He kissed Harry once more before falling to his knees and kissing Harry's midsection. "You're what...six weeks along now?"

"Roughly," Harry replied.

"You'll need to see a healer soon. And I should consult the Elders...I'm woefully uneducated about these situations regarding vampires and humans. And you should probably be introduced to the Elders as well…" Thoughts swirled around Severus's mind faster than he could comprehend.

"Sev?" He looked up, worried at the sudden concern he heard in Harry's voice. "Sev, calm down. Do you think you're able to handle anyone seeing me?" Surprisingly, the answer was without a doubt.

"Of course you'll have to see others. You need to see a healer and I have to introduce you to the Elders before you're allowed to see anyone else again. We have to have their blessing to reintroduce you into society after being all mine. And you'll need your friends and family to support you, of course. I'm sure Hermione would be nothing but helpful to have around with all the research that woman can do in short periods of time. Then there's the healers and-"

"Sev!" Harry rarely interrupted him, so he shut his mouth promptly. "Relax, alright? I'm perfectly fine, we've plenty of time!" Severus nodded and placed his cheek against Harry's stomach.

"I love you both, so very _very_ much." He looked up, only to get caught in Harry's gaze once more.

"And we love you, so very _very_ much."

* * *

Turns out, setting up a meeting with the Elders was incredibly fast and easy to do when one's Claimed was pregnant. Severus knew it was rare for vampires to claim humans-most human Chosen would prefer to be turned before the Claiming happened to avoid any complications-but apparently it was even rarer for vampires to father a child. The Elders were making a trip to them to prevent any outbursts of possessiveness Severus may have.

They arrived the next day.

"Severus, it's been too long!" He bowed to the portly vampire with sandy hair that led the group up the steps to their door.

"Elder Baxter, it hasn't been that long since I've seen you last. I see you've brought the entire group," Severus hadn't been expecting all eleven of them. He had thought only two or three would be intrigued enough to make the travels.

"Of course we did! You've got quite the amazing situation on your hands you know! It's been nigh on three-or is it four?-centuries since a human Claimed has fallen pregnant. Pray tell, which potion have you used to face him with child?"

"We didn't use a potion." The entire group gasped, clearly yearning to know more. "Won't you all come in? I'm afraid Harry's still napping, but he should be up soon. I'm sure I can answer a lot of your questions in the meantime." They all made their way to the living room where extra armchairs were conjured and sat upon. Severus explained Harry's fascination with the elements and how he had called upon them during the Claiming. He tried to remain clinical about it, but a rather muscley man from the back of the room whistled.

"My, my...you must really love him if you're allowing your emotions to show so clearly. And you're sure you're alright with others seeing him? You've had no issues imagining him out and with his family-his friends?"

Severus smiled at that. If he was going to go soft, it may as well be because Harry was carrying his child.

"I've imagined it and have had no issues. Of course, with his status in the Wizarding World, I am quite against him going out in public places such as Diagon Alley but I have no qualms against his family or friends seeing him. He'll need a support system and he'll want to share his pregnancy with them as well." They all looked impressed, and to be frank Severus was impressed with himself. He had truly thought that the idea of Harry going and seeing anyone this soon would turn his stomach but instead he felt a twinge of anticipation to see the looks on people's faces when they saw Harry swollen with child and hanging off his arm.

He heard the bathroom door to their master bedroom shut and stood.

"Gentlemen, I believe my Claimed has woken up from his nap. I'll be back with him shortly." The Elders talked amongst themselves as Severus turned to fetch Harry.

* * *

Harry found that even though he was incredibly nervous to meet several new vampires, he felt much calmer if he was touching Severus. If anyone had noticed that, they didn't mention it.

The two asked dozens of questions, most of which the Elders didn't have many answers for. But when Harry asked if they approved of Severus's choice with him, he was met with a resounding affirmative.

He had blushed and fought the urge to hide his face in Severus's chest.

"Well Severus, we are so happy to have seen you two doing so well. You've handled us being here beautifully! And Harry, you'll be plumper than a peach in short order with that lovely little life nestled away in you. I'm afraid we must return to our homes, though." Harry stopped them before they could go too far.

"Before you leave, would you like to hear me play?" He motioned to the upright piano in the corner of the room.

"We'd love to!" Harry practically beamed and sat down on the bench.

"Sev?" He patted the spot next to him and Severus sat down. "Play with me," he whispered. He waited for Harry to start playing at the higher end and joined seamlessly.

They improvised for a few minutes, letting the song rise and fall with ease. When the notes faded away, they were met with applause and congratulated on the performance.

"You two work together beautifully. We'll see ourselves out gentlemen!" The Elders left with haste and finally, _finally_ they were alone in their house.

"Sev?"

"Yes, my Harry?"

"Now that they're gone, could you fuck me into the couch?" Severus smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"I suppose I might be convinced."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next two months, Severus often caught Harry staring off into the distance with a gentle smile on his face and his hand resting on his belly. Of course, Harry had caught him absentmindedly rubbing the same exact spot after a bout of lovemaking, while he was holding him, just before or after sleeping…

"Sev, have you heard anything I've said?" He snapped out of his stupor and focused on Harry's smirk.

"I heard you perfectly. As for listening, I fear I wasn't." Harry laughed.

"I was asking if you think you'd be okay with Hermione coming over for tea soon? I know we talked about it, but you still weren't okay with that idea." Not being okay with it was a bit of an understatement. The topic had been brought up and Severus had spent several hours holding Harry tightly in their bedroom with the door locked and warded.

But he found that he didn't mind the idea of the Granger girl coming for tea all too much now. She and Harry wrote to each other often and he felt something awful that he was keeping the young man away from his friends.

"You know, I find I'm not opposed to that idea as much as I was previously. I suppose you can invite her for tea. But she can't take offence if I have to kick her out."

Harry chuckled before telling him she would be more than understanding should that be the case.

And so that's how he found himself currently sitting on the couch across from the brown haired know-it-all. Harry had his legs tucked under him and was leaning into Severus's side while sipping on his chocolate mint tea.

"Molly and the Weasleys send their greetings and love. They miss you, you know." Harry nodded, a guilty expression passing over his face.

"I know, I've been meaning to write to Molly again but I keep getting sidetracked whenever I start. I've probably started half a dozen letters in the last two weeks."

"Nonsense! She knows you're adjusting. Unless you're hiding something?" She looked at Harry pointedly and Harry blushed. He couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Well...yeah, we are hiding something. But you can't tell! Molly will have my hide for not saying anything sooner." A shrewd look came over her and she leaned forward with interest.

"This wouldn't happen to be related to whatever's been wrong with you, would it? You've been avoiding it whenever it comes up in our letters, and I'm _dying_ to know!" Harry's cheeks reddened and he looked up at Severus.

"Can I tell her? She'll figure it out eventually." Severus smiled and nodded at him. He couldn't seem to deny Harry anything. Harry turned back to Hermione, practically bouncing in his excitement.

"I'm pregnant!" If Severus was concerned for his own sanity having the two of them together and gossiping about every little thing then he was sorely unprepared for the unholy squeal of delight that passed Hermione's throat and reverberated through Harry as a response.

He couldn't hardly make out any actual words, it seemed their squealing was a language in it's own with inflictions being the only way to understand that yes, they were actually communicating with each other. Smiling, he left the two to fetch a fresh pot of tea and some more snacks. Harry was particularly fond of candied ginger with his chocolate mint tea-with precisely a half spoon of honey-and Severus indulged him whenever he could. It was difficult for Harry to keep anything down the first half of the day and even after the second or third round of tea he had a hard time. The evenings were better, but not by much.

* * *

Harry was delighted Hermione was excited for them. She had offered to bring tons of magazines and wanted to take Harry shopping as soon as Severus was comfortable with the notion. Harry had to remind her that he might not be able to walk once Severus allowed Harry into Diagon Alley and Hermione waved off his concern.

"Yes, yes with other wizards where you're famous. But something tells me he'd be more open to the idea of coming with us and shopping in muggle London on a Tuesday morning when less people are out and about. At least run the idea by him. You can use a glamour if you're showing by then as well. Do you know the gender yet?"

Harry shook his head. "I wanted to wait. Severus wants to know, you know how he is with surprises, but I managed to convince him that having this surprise would be good for him."

"And exactly how did you manage to convince him of that? That man enjoys surprises like a cat enjoying a swim in the Black Lake."

"Well, I figured sex couldn't hurt my case. Turns out I only had to suck his cock to get him to agree with me." Hermione giggled and Harry chuckled.

"You are bad, Harry Potter! Who knew you'd be such a minx? So are you two going to decorate a nursery?" Harry nodded and she plowed on without skipping a beat. "What colors are you doing then? If you don't know the gender you can't exactly do blue or pink, so what were you thinking?"

"I sort of thought green or yellow? I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about decorating to be honest. I've been more preoccupied imagining what they'll look like." She looked positively scandalized.

"Harry! We must start planning, you might not have the energy to do it later on. I can bring paint swatches next time I come over with the magazines and you can tell me what you like, we can go from there. Oh, I'm so excited for you two!"

The two spent the next two hours drinking tea, munching on snacks and occasionally poking fun at Severus.

* * *

"Alright, I hate to break up the party but you two have been at it for several hours now. I'd like to know how many people I'm cooking for." Hermione gasped when she looked at the clock to see it was almost time for dinner.

"Goodness, I have to go! I was supposed to be at Molly's an hour ago. It was lovely to see you two! Harry, I'll bring those magazines and paint swatches when I come over next. And be sure to see a healer!" She practically ran out the door once she had her belongings and Severus stared at the space she had just been standing in. Harry shrugged.

"Molly's a nightmare when you promise to meet her for dinner and show up late. I'm sure you remember how she can be." Severus did indeed remember, but he didn't think it bothered anyone. It certainly never bothered him.

"I heard you are going to be planning the nursery?" Harry nodded as Severus wrapped his arms around him. "Would you like my opinions as well? Or are you planning on using your mouth to convince me to leave that as a surprise as well?"

"Nah, you can help if you'd like. I wasn't sure you'd want to decorate. Honestly, I'm not even sure_ I_ want to decorate. But it's something to do with Hermione, and I'm sure once she starts putting things together I'll enjoy it. I just don't know where to start."

"Don't worry, love. Hermione is well equipped to making a cohesive theme with random things. I would like to help, if you'd allow me to." He sank to his knees and rested his head against Harry's small bump. He pressed a gentle kiss against it and looked up at Harry. His heartbeat sped up at the gentle smile and content gaze that met his. "I love you both, so very much." Harry quietly gasped, his smiling growing wide and bright with happiness.

"And we love you."

* * *

Hermione had been a whirlwind of plans and options. Harry and Severus had decided upon yellow and green. The crib they picked out was rather antique-looking with plenty of intricate little designs carved into the deep mahogany wood. Harry had insisted they didn't need a rocking chair, but Severus put his foot down and practically demanded it. The one they eventually settled on was more of a glider, with a moving ottoman and plenty of cushiony heaven that Harry was sure he'd be grateful for later-not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

In response to being cornered into a glider, Harry insisted Severus also have a matching one and Hermione decided for them both that they would need a small side table. Reluctantly, they agreed.

When asked about the flooring, Harry was almost reluctant to say he didn't want to be walking on cold floors with his baby at odd hours in the night, but once Severus had wormed the issue out of him, he had agreed. Hermione, ever the practical witch, decided that a large rug for under the chairs wouldn't be amiss and had settled on charcoal grey rugs for under the crib and changing table and a large plush white rug for under the rocking chairs. Harry had nodded, but was having a hard time picturing it all together and was worried it would look silly with all the rugs.

"Have you two picked a room yet?" They nodded and showed her the room next to theirs. "Perfect!" She pulled out her wand, spouted off a few intricate charms and suddenly they couldn't see the normal furniture anymore. She had charmed the space to show what they had planned out so far and the result took Harry's breath away.

It wasn't too long after that when Hermione finally put the magazines and catalogues away. She assured them she'd have everything ordered and delivered straight to them and Severus signed off on the order form before she left. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Severus had told her to get whatever else she thought they would need.

Harry found that he couldn't wait until the room was decorated and his excitement to go out and shop for little things grew exponentially.

And Severus, although he would deny anything of the sort, was very excited to see Harry's bump grow. He was particularly excited for any signs of the baby kicking around in there.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Two more visits from Hermione came and went in the early part of December before the nursery was completely decorated, stocked and ready to house the life growing in Harry's stomach. Each visit, Hermione scolded Harry for not putting his foot down about not seeing any of the Weasleys yet. And each time, Harry had simply told her they weren't ready to be invaded by that many people at once and they didn't want to play favourites. Ever the practical witch, Hermione suggested that she bring along Molly and Arthur-Arthur so he can reign in his wife if she became too overenthusiastic-and Ron. Harry and Severus had agreed that letting in a few at a time would be a good way to test the waters with more visitors.

So Harry and Severus both were at a complete loss as to how their house was currently overrun with redheads shouting over one another.

"Severus? Are you okay?" Molly's voice was riddled with concern. The vampire was growling low in his throat, holding Harry to him tightly. Harry had somehow maneuvered them into the kitchen where Molly was opening and closing cabinets, clearly looking for something to cook with.

"Mrs. Weasley, you need to give us a minute and reign your children in please." After a quick look at Severus's face and the tense tone in Harry's voice she acquiesced and left the two in peace.

"Sev, relax. You're squishing us." The gentle reminder that Severus was holding his arms around Harry's middle worked and the vice grip relaxed enough that Harry's breathing wasn't so limited. "Thank you. What can I do to help you right now?" Severus's lips found Harry's neck and Harry leaned his head to allow him better access. The licks being placed there were driving him crazy, setting his nerves on fire and creating a very stiff problem down south.

Harry moaned when he suddenly found himself sitting on the counter.

Severus continued to lick and suck his way up and down the column of skin until his hand finally worked into his trousers and met Harry's throbbing member. It only took two gentle strokes, a firm bite and one delicious suck on his neck for the younger man to climax and the older one followed untouched a few moments later.

"I think I shall be alright with the hoard of red nonsense for an hour or so now."

"Oh really? What if I want them to stay longer?"

"Then they will have to excuse us while we do this again."

* * *

Despite the amount of unexpected people arriving, the entire affair went much smoother than Severus had thought it would. He couldn't tell if it was the blissful orgasm and taste of Harry's blood on his lips that made it endurable or if it was the smile Harry had when he could finally socialize with his family again but whatever it was, Severus was grateful for it.

None of the Weasleys asked too many questions, although the youngest two occasionally gave him fearful glances when they thought he wasn't looking. Severus did his best to ignore them in favour of watching Harry talk with Molly and Hermione about how he was faring.

"It's not so bad anymore, although breakfast can be hit or miss. But really, I don't get sick hardly as much as I used to. Just the lingering nausea. I think that'll clear up soon."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Most men that bear their own children are sick the whole time, so it's good to know you might not be dealing with it forever. Have the cravings started?"

"Not really? I've been drinking chocolate mint tea and eating a lot of candied ginger, but that's mostly because peppermint tea smells too medicinal and the ginger I can actually keep down. I haven't really craved anything odd and nothing specific really puts me off either."

Severus snorted.

"Don't listen to that nonsense Molly. Just last night, he made me help him make brownies with _cookie dough_ mixed in."

"I'll have you know those are a muggle dessert and they're absolutely delicious! You even ate one with me," Harry's pout was ruined by the snicker he tried to hold in.

"He's right though, they're called blonde brownies and it's a really popular muggle dessert. Honestly, I'm going to have to make some for myself now!" Severus rolled his eyes at Hermione's knowledge. It never seemed to end with her.

"What are you two doing for the holidays this year?"

"Well, we hadn't really talked about it," Harry's voice was cautious. Severus watched as Harry's cheeks slowly stained themselves pink while the rest of the occupants turned to listen in. "I think we're going to spend Christmas here though. It's too much, the thought of leaving the house."

"Oi, and what about you then? Just going to deal with being cooped up all the time?" Ron's voice piped up from behind the twins.

"Ron, that's not fair. I'm not saying _he's_ uncomfortable with leaving the house, I'm saying _I'm_ uncomfortable with leaving the house. Normally I'd jump on the bandwagon here, but-and this isn't a slight to you or your family-but the Burrow gets cramped with so many people in one room. I can't...I just…" Severus could recognize the signs of stress induced nausea and hurried him to the nearest bathroom before putting up a silencing charm and went to deal with the aftermath in the living room.

"-can't believe you'd say something like that Ronald! I know I've explained this to you before, must I do it again? You're not dealing with a human relationship here-as much as you dislike the differences, you're going to have to grow up and accept them!" Loathe as he was to interrupt the woman mothering her children, Severus cleared his throat.

"Molly, if I may?" She nodded to him and glared at her youngest son.

"If you interrupt him, so help me you'll regret it for years to come!" Ron blanched as he looked up at Severus.

"If there's one thing, Mr. Weasley, that you should recall it is that I am a vampire. First and foremost, my priority is Harry. Whether you like it or not, I have claimed him. As such, he is my responsibility. And in case you have forgotten, he is pregnant. Let me spell this out for you, so you can understand. Regardless of me and his relationship with me, he hates feeling like he doesn't have a way out of a room. Normally this isn't an issue with your family and the Burrow because you're his family and he trusts you. But he's running on erratic emotions and instincts-even more so because of his attachment to me. If he says he wouldn't be comfortable with being in the Burrow on a holiday because of the amount of people and limited space, then you need to respect that.

"Harry cares a great deal for you and your family, and I'm sure it's hard for him to admit that he wouldn't be able to handle the situation. It isn't about money or material things-simply that he is able to recognize that this would be a step that he isn't ready to take yet. Rather than having to cut his time with you short, he's simply planning on relaxing at home and taking care of himself."

Ron had enough sense to look ashamed.

"Sev?" Although he could hear through silencing charms, Severus could barely hear Harry's call. He turned and hastened to the bathroom where he enveloped Harry in his arms and helped him clean up.

"Don't be angry at Ron. He doesn't know any better and he'd get over it on his own in a month or two anyway." Tear stains streaked down Harry's face. Somehow Severus didn't think they were from the force of him retching.

"He simply needs someone to be firm with him and to explain to him bluntly that his wrong assumptions are not wanted. It's of no consequence anyway, I'm sure Molly has set him to straights by now. How are you feeling?"

"Like the Hogwarts Express ran over my skull."

"Would you like some tea?" Harry nodded slowly and followed him back to the living room where Severus announced he'd have tea brought out.

* * *

Christmas was a quiet affair; the two spent hours unwrapping gifts from friends, family and apparently every vampire that's ever existed. Severus had insisted it wasn't every single one, but Harry had a feeling it was most of them that had sent gifts. Apparently it was considered extremely rude to not send a pregnant Claimed a gift for holidays throughout the pregnancy and then once the baby had been delivered as well. The only exception was ignorance to the development.

Harry didn't quite understand it, but he wasn't about to start complaining about their customs.

* * *

The healer Harry and Severus had finally agreed on was scheduled to come visit them for Harry's six month check and to talk about birthing options was due to come any minute now and Harry was worried.

Severus had insisted that Harry was making a big deal out of it, that he was anxious over nothing and that he didn't need to worry because he'd be right there the whole time.

And yet, Harry was terrified.

He was terrified that Severus would realize that he didn't want anything to do with Harry or the baby. He kept asking himself what he would do if there was anything wrong with the baby or if he'd even be fit to raise a child and every single time Severus had told him he was overreacting and that they would do it together.

But once he laid eyes on the polite blonde, he relaxed. She was young, but experienced and had worked under the tutelage of some of the best healers in the world. She specialized in male pregnancies and often traveled internationally to reach her clients.

"Well, everything has been going just fine. The baby's showing the right amount of development as it should at six months. Have you two thought about what type of birth you'd like to do?" Harry shook his head and Severus looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"I...I haven't even thought about that. I-well, I'm not…"

"Patient-Healer confidentiality vows prevent me from saying anything you don't give me expressed permission to say-even under duress."

"I'm a vampire, and although I'm not sure that makes a difference or not-"

"I'm glad you told me, because it does make a difference. Fully human children births have the most diversity as far as how one can choose to go about it but creatures are a bit more finicky. For you two I'd recommend either a natural birth or a water birth."

"What do those involve?" Harry's voice came out steady, but his heart was racing with worry.

"Relax, I'll be with you the whole time," Severus promised. The healer nodded in agreement.

"Water births are a bit unorthodox in the wizarding world, but typically they work quite well to reduce the pain. The water allows your body to go through the contractions and the actual process of giving birth with minimal stress to your body. The downside here is most healers require this to be done in a hospital for safety reasons.

"A natural birth is what you typically think of-giving birth in your bed or a hospital bed depending on your preference. Most who can afford an on-call healer simply choose to do it at home where they're comfortable."

"But how does…?"

"How does the baby come out?" Harry nodded and she laughed. "Not to worry dear. When men get pregnant, the seed is absorbed by their bodies. Your magic then creates a womb and combines your DNA with that of the father within it. Usually when you've got around a month or two left to go, your magic will start to change your anatomy a bit. Don't look so worried, it isn't that drastic. Look," She grabbed her wand and created a male anatomy diagram to show them what she was talking about.

"See there? That seed is stored in your magical core and preserved until your core is done creating a womb. And once your DNA is deposited with it, it's simply a matter of time. Obviously the stages of pregnancy you've already gone through occur with the baby growing and then right around the seventh to eighth month your magical core starts making some adjustments. See how it's creating a canal there?"

"Right, so I get to keep my bits and bobs?"

"Of course. They have to be out of the way for the delivery, but they make male birthing underwear that keeps them out of the way for me. Regardless, your body creates this canal and then once you've given birth your magic reseals everything. You usually retain the womb if you conceive naturally, although if you needed a potion the womb will likely disappear along with the canal. Did you use a potion?" The men shook their heads. "Well then I should warn you, the retention of your womb means it's incredibly likely you'll fall pregnant again in the future."

They decided on a natural birth at home so they didn't risk the _Daily Prophet_ finding out before Harry was ready.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Severus smiled as he wrapped his arm around Harry's stomach. He was due soon, and the baby's magic sparked gently at his touch. He still felt like he didn't deserve such a wonderful man at his side, but he was determined to make sure that he did everything in his power to ensure that Harry didn't want for anything.

He was still a bit irked that Harry wouldn't let them find out the gender though. Severus would never admit it out loud, but it had nothing to do with his tendency to dislike the unknown. He was simply excited to start thinking about names.

Gently rubbing the area where the baby's magic was strongest, Severus let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

Harry was beyond furious. This was the third time tonight that he'd have to get up out of bed to go to the bathroom. He'd _finally_ managed to get comfortably snuggled up to Severus and was having such a wonderful time getting some much needed rest that he couldn't believe he was getting up once more for the loo.

Somehow, the next week couldn't go by fast enough. He was beyond ready to meet his child and he was even more ready to not have to pee every hour like clockwork. And to make matters worse, last week his chest had started to swell out of nowhere. According to the healer, that was normal but it was weird to look down and see small breasts and it threw his already precarious balance off.

He crawled back into the covers and tried to drift off to sleep but try as he might he just couldn't get comfortable. It seemed that every position made his back twinge slightly, another thing he'd been growing extremely tired of lately. Giving up on sleep was his only option at this point. He got up, mourning the loss of the comfy warmth he had and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast before his bladder decided there were more important things to be done.

He wasn't feeling up to anything extravagant, so he sliced up a cucumber and got a glass of water before heading to the living room. He plopped down in his favourite spot, wincing as his entire body protested the sudden change in position. Harry conjured an ottoman and propped his feet up so his knees were bent as much as they comfortably could be before he started munching away on his breakfast.

Severus woke up late and came trudging down the stairs just after Harry had decided to get up to make lunch. They still had some ham and lettuce in the fridge that would make a wonderful sandwich.

* * *

Severus watched Harry stand and make his way to the kitchen. Maybe he was groggy-waking up tended to do that to him-but it seemed like Harry was moving slower than usual. He assumed the baby had kept him up most of the night.

"Harry, I'll make you lunch. You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?"

"No, I woke up a billion times to use the loo and then I just couldn't get comfortable anymore. Since laying down hurt, I gave up and came down here." Severus stopped in his tracks.

"Lying on the bed hurt? You've never had that complaint before." Harry shrugged and started slicing the bread.

"Usually I can eventually find a comfortable position, but I gave up on that today. It wasn't worth it if I was just going to have to get up in half an hour again anyway." Severus let it go, but kept a worried eye on Harry after that.

Every time the man readjusted his position, he would make a face. It didn't necessarily look pained, but it didn't look like a walk in the park either.

* * *

Harry glanced at the clock again. The last few hours the twinges had become more pronounced although they weren't any more frequent than they were last night. He yawned and asked Severus when the healer was scheduled to come by again.

"She's supposed to be coming by in half an hour or so. Are you sure you're alright?" Severus's concerned gaze met his.

"I'm fine, just tired. I can stay awake until she gets here." As if to put emphasis on his excuse, his body decided a yawn was in order. Truth be told, he was a little nervous for when she arrived. Last month when the Weasley's had come over-this time only a handful of them-she had been finishing her appointment with him and Severus left to entertain the guests. He used the opportunity to ask her how he would know if he was going into labour and she had described what the beginning stages felt like for most people. Since he wasn't in a ton of pain, he wasn't going to interrupt whatever it was she was doing.

The next half an hour went by slowly. Harry had started to nod off by the time she had stepped out of the floo. The three of them went up to their bedroom for his weekly exam and he turned to Severus.

"Is there any chance I can get you to make ribs for dinner tonight? You make the best ribs." Severus gave him a half smile and kissed his cheek before agreeing and heading out to go shopping.

"Not too much fun while I'm away, you two!" They laughed at his comment while the healer took his pulse and temperature. Once they heard the front door shut, the healer turned to Harry.

"Now that the old worrywart is gone, what is it you'd like to talk to me about?" Harry blushed.

"Well, last night I couldn't get comfortable because my back kept twinging and this morning the twinges just started hurting more. Not more frequently, I can just feel it more. It's not like I'm in pain but I didn't want Severus to panic if there wasn't any reason to."

"And you've been keeping an eye on the time between?"

"Yeah, it seems to be every hour and a half, maybe twoish hours when I'm not moving too much. And it'll happen when I move wrong or too quickly."

"Well you're not going to like me much for this, but I've got to take a look to see what's going on." Blushing, Harry undressed from the waist down while she washed her hands in the bathroom. He laid back down and draped a light blanket over his legs and waist to give himself the illusion of modesty.

"Feet planted on the bed with your knees bent please." She spelled his birthing channel open, making him giggle involuntarily. Reassuring him that most people do laugh for that particular spell, she poked around to see a bit better and recovered his legs. "Tell me when you experience another twinge." They talked about Harry's health and how the two had been doing with visitors when Harry felt his muscles acting up again.

"Legs back up the way they were before." He barely managed to hold in his laugh when she repeated the spell. "Well," she placed the blanket back over him and helped him sit up. "You're in the early stages of labour. I'm surprised you caught it, most men simply push it off as general discomfort in the last few days of pregnancy. But everything seems to be progressing normally." They heard the floo from the living room roar to life before the rustle of pans started in the kitchen.

"Sev?" Harry didn't raise his voice-why bother when his ridiculously sensitive hearing could pick up a whisper through a silencing charm? Not a moment later and Severus was at his side and fussing.

"Relax Severus, I'm fine." Tension left the man immediately, allowing Harry to relax into the pillows further.

"And are you so tired of my company that you kept the healer around to entertain you?"

"No, I had some questions for her while you were away."

"About?"

"Well to put it simply, she says I've been experiencing labour since early this morning." Severus's eyes grew wide as he looked to the healer for verification.

"What? You think just because you know when you conceived you know exactly the date the baby will come? They've got their own agenda, I'm afraid. And yours wants to meet you sooner rather than later. Now," she picked up her cloak. "I'll leave you two for a bit. If the slow progress is anything to judge by, you'll be much more comfortable relaxing and doing as you please for a few hours." She turned to Harry. "Keep an eye on the time like you have been. Once the time gets down to twenty minutes or so, if you start bleeding or leaking any fluid, or if you experience any sudden increase in sharp pain then floo me. Otherwise a steady and consistent increase with pain will be normal and isn't anything to worry about."

She turned to Severus.

"The best thing for you to do right now is to trust that he knows his own limits. He's allowed to be up and walking around if he wants. Make ribs for dinner. And prep yourselves easily reheatable meals for tomorrow or find menus for takeout-you'll thank me for that one later. I suggest letting someone who won't fuss or worry know that the baby is coming so they can help deter your family from being too overbearing and to prevent impromptu visits." With that she left to see herself out of the floo.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to worry or fuss over me. I wasn't even sure it was labour, I thought maybe it was the fake labour that happens sometimes."

"Who do you think we should notify?"

"Hermione. She's good in stressful situations. Would you let her come over for a few minutes so I can talk to her?" Severus nodded and went to fetch her.

Harry had just got his sweatpants back on and was halfway down the stairs when Hermione came through the floo, followed by Severus. He went to resume dinner in the kitchen, leaving the two friends in the living room.

"What's up?"

"The baby's coming." She beamed at him, but was clearly resisting the urge to squeal.

"How wonderful! What do you need me to do?"

"I'm not sure, really." The words hadn't even left his mouth before she had a parchment and self-inking quill.

"We've already prepped the nursery and you've got a bassinet in the bedroom so Severus can keep an eye on you both while you recover. He's making dinner right now, which means you'll need snacks for the next few days that don't need any work. I'll stop by a restaurant and pick you two up some take-out for dinner tomorrow which will give Molly plenty of time to shop and cook a few meals for you two. And of course I'll have to make sure Molly and them don't come over before you're ready."

"Hermione?" She glanced up from her list. "I really appreciate you helping like this. You can tell Molly, but I don't want them here until the next day at least. Maybe come back tomorrow morning to check up on us by yourself?"

"Of course! I'll be sure to let them know that they're not to come over until I say they can. Any particular take-out you're partial to?"

She flooed out with her list in a flurry of robes, parchment and hair a few minutes later. It was a few hours later when she returned and Severus had offered for her to stay for dinner. He seemed more at ease with Hermione there to help watch over Harry.

Harry could hardly keep his eyes open after dinner. He was exhausted from his muscles clenching and stretching all day and the food was so good it was practically sinful. He settled in for bed early, barely getting the covers over himself before he was blissfully asleep.

When he woke up, it was dark outside. Severus was holding the book he was reading in a beam of moonlight and Harry smiled at the scene before getting up to use the loo.

"How are you feeling?" Harry turned at the question and leaned against the doorframe.

"Like I'm going to love having full control over my bladder once this is all over." Severus chuckled as he closed the door and relieved himself.

Laying back down was tricky business. The twinges had turned to outright pain in the time he had been asleep. Severus carried him down to the living room where he curled up with his feet on the couch to sleep a bit more.

He woke up some time later feeling much more rested. The sun still wasn't up, but he hardly cared about the time anymore. A wave of pain washed over him and lasted much longer than he remembered the pain lasting before. Severus had to carry him back up the stairs to their room.

"You'll have another half hour or so to rest. I've been keeping track of the time between contractions for you so you could sleep. Would you like some tea? Something to eat?" Harry shook his head and made his way towards their bathroom while Severus smirked at him. He flung up his middle finger just before closing the door. Severus's amused laughter covered the noise of the door clicking shut.

Eventually, Severus got up and kissed him.

"I'm going to floo the healer. Would you like me to bring you a snack or a drink?" Harry shook his head and wiped his forehead. The contractions were so fierce that he had begun to start sweating during the pain despite breathing through it.

"Good morning. I heard you actually slept last night-that's very good. Come on now, feet flat on the bed for me," the healer said. She smiled at him, prompting Harry to do as he was told. He was too tired to care about the position he was in, or that she was tutting about his clothes still being on. He couldn't even care where his favourite boxers had been banished to, only that he felt sticky with perspiration and he wanted Severus next to him.

"Severus, get up on the bed behind him. He'll need the extra support and you'll do none of us any good if you're hovering behind me." Severus climbed into the bed and readjusted Harry to be leaning back against him, cocooned in between his legs and arms. His spicy scent washed over him and he inhaled deeply.

It wasn't much longer before the pain was coming in quickly and seemingly without respite. A burning sensation, although uncomfortable, finally cut through the pain of the contractions. Severus was still talking in his ear, telling him how much he loved him and some other equally as sentimental things. Harry was a bit upset that he couldn't focus on what Severus was saying.

"Come back in a few hours, Hermione!" Severus's shout startled Harry out of his haze just long enough to register the healer telling him to push on the next contraction while he exhaled.

It could have been an eternity or a few seconds later, but sudden release of pressure occurred and Harry sighed in relief at the feeling. A small cry broke the quiet of the room and before the two men could register what it meant the healer was congratulating them.

She gently laid their baby on Harry's chest and informed them they had been gifted with a perfectly healthy little girl. They smiled down at her, surprised to see she had already drifted off to sleep.

"There, now that I've cleaned you all up let's go over the basics. Over the next day or so her skin will gradually normalize so don't panic when you see her little feet." Without giving the healer another thought, they both looked at her feet and were shocked to see them tinged blue.

"I told you not to panic. That's normal. In the next hour I want you to help her find your nipple so she can start breastfeeding. I expect you," she pointed to Severus, "to make sure she stays on Harry's skin as long as possible the next few hours. She'll be using most of her time to sleep, but when she's awake she'll be using all of her senses to get to know her parents. Talking-to her or amongst yourselves-is a good thing right now. It'll help her recognize your voices better. I'm not leaving your house for the first day to make sure you three adjust accordingly so just call my name if you need anything or have any questions. And I do mean _any_ questions. I'm sure you'll have a lot of them. For now, simply rest and enjoy your time bonding with her." The healer left and Harry let himself relax completely against Severus.

"You know, you never did allow me to find out the gender so I'm at a loss as to what we should name her." Harry chuckled at his comment, despite his exhaustion.

"Some surprises are worth the ignorance." He felt Severus kiss his temple as he reached around Harry to brush some of her dark hair away from her face.

"You're right. You know, I'll be forever grateful that I stood up for you in the beginning of your fifth year when that blasted hat resorted you. I never imagined that I'd ever find anyone that I would care about, especially a human. You're all very fragile and I didn't want to fall in love with someone that I would have to watch die slowly. And I didn't want to be the source of them having to go through the burden of vampirism either. But right now, with you holding my daughter, I couldn't be happier. I shall cherish you both for as long as I exist."

Tears were running down Harry's cheeks at Severus's declaration. He was surprised to find that his heart was overflowing with love and contentment-he didn't know it was possible to feel such an overabundance of such good emotions without bursting.

"Thank you."

Severus gave him a confused look. "Whatever for?"

"For loving me. For loving us." He wiped the tears from his face and shivered. Severus summoned the blankets from the other side of the bed and covered them to keep Harry and their baby warm. "Do you have any ideas for her name? I'm sure you went through names for both genders just in case."

"I did, but I'm finding that all the ones I was partial to were woefully inadequate." Severus trailed off into thought and Harry started to drift to a light sleep. "Vivian Jane."

"What?" Harry blinked himself awake. "Vivian Jane?"

"Loosely translated, it means the elements were very gracious to grant us a gift of life."

Harry smiled and helped their daughter latch onto him so she could eat.

"You know...I really like that. What about her last name?"

"In the olde traditions with vampires, you as my claimed and any children would take my name. However, in human culture I should be taking yours as you have a celebrity status associated with yours."

"Vivian Jane Snape. Don't argue, my name will mean less as time goes on but yours will go on far longer than humans will care to remember mine. Besides, I'd rather have your name." Severus conceded.

"Very well. Vivian Jane Snape it is."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

To say that Harry was exhausted was an understatement. He had been getting up every few hours religiously to make sure Vivian was well fed and soothed back to sleep and was looking forward to the days that she could sleep for a bit longer between feedings. Severus had already suggested that Harry consider preserving his milk so Severus can feed her some nights but Harry had remained insistent that he wanted to get up with her.

He was starting to think that Severus had a point. He was losing his focus with basic things and had caught himself leaving his wand where his toothbrush belonged and tried to summon Vivian's favourite blanket with his comb. Upon reflection, he had no idea what happened to the toothbrush.

Giving in to defeat, and presuming the toothbrush had disappeared into a black hole, Harry plopped himself into his rocker and propped his feet up before softly calling for Severus. Their daughter was content in his arms and was happily suckling away while gazing at him with those incredibly intelligent eyes. Severus sat in the other rocker and reached out to hold Harry's free hand.

"I think you were right." He gestured to the comb on the table. "Somehow I thought that was my wand, which I'm pretty sure I had confused with my toothbrush earlier."

Chuckling, Severus replied, "Are you finally considering preserving your milk to have a night off?" Harry nodded. "I'm sure there's a spell written down in one of those books you purchased. I'll search through them later. You deserve some continuous rest, you've been without it for far too long."

"Thank you," Harry's voice was filled with gratitude and relief. He hadn't wanted to admit that Severus had brought up good points when the subject was originally broached, but he was too tired to care at the moment. "When did you want the Weasleys to come? Hermione told me they're practically itching with the idea that they haven't met Vivian yet but she's holding them off."

"I believe it's best to have them over once you sleep through the night. We don't want Molly thinking she's allowed to commandeer our child before she's even a month old."

Harry agreed. He knew Molly would mean well, but he wanted to be able to parent his child on his own and with as opinionated as she could be, he wasn't sure it would be easy keeping her to their rules and not her own.

"I truly can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you two in my life." The sudden declaration jarred Harry from his half-awake musings on Molly's parenting style.

"Where'd that come from?"

"My heart, shriveled though it may be. I'm still shocked that you were willing to gift me with such a beautiful daughter-and with yourself as well." Harry shrugged and stifled a yawn.

"I'm convinced she'll have your eyes. They're far too shrewd for being so young."

"At least she's got your nose. Mine is far too obtrusive for such a delicate little flower."

"And her hair? You'd better hope she didn't get this mess, it misbehaves on even the best of days. Even spells can't tame the monstrosity."

"Yes, but I'm willing to bet if you'd grow your hair out it would curl quite beautifully. I would imagine that would be desirable for a young girl." Severus stood and kissed them each on the head before offering to burp her before putting her down again. Harry smiled and handed her over. He watched as Severus coaxed an air bubble from her and laid her down in her crib. They made their way to their bedroom once she had settled and held each other under the covers as blissful sleep took them.

* * *

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you! How's the baby?" A sea of red hair followed Molly out of the fireplace, filling their living room. Harry had been happily dozing on the couch when the floo flared to life and he sat up.

"Vivian, Mrs. Weasley. Her name is Vivian, we've talked about this." Hermione's stern voice rang out from the kitchen where she was gathering a tea tray.

"Of course, of course. How is she?" Molly brushed off Hermione's comment and turned back to Harry.

"Vivian's doing well. She's eating properly and sleeps regularly. She's very bright."

"Yes, she's been quite the angel considering the horror stories I've heard you tell about the red-haired monsters you call children." Severus sat down next to Harry before continuing. "I'm afraid she's asleep right now, but if you'd like to stay you can meet her when she wakes."

"Oh could I just peek in and see her now? I'd love to see the baby, they're so sweet when they're sleeping."

"Molly," Harry started. A warning growl was rumbling in Severus's chest and would soon become a problem if he didn't diffuse the situation _right now._ "I don't believe that would be a good idea. Severus is very protective over her, more so than he is over me. You'll just have to wait until she wakes up. I'm sorry."

"Not to worry, she is your baby after all. I just thought he wasn't so protective since Hermione's gotten to see her several times since she's been born." Harry detected some resentment towards Hermione in her tone and filed that away for later.

"Well yes, the two of us trust Hermione more than we trust most people. She's been an immense help to us the last few months." Molly backed off and was overpowered by her children asking them all sorts of questions all at once. "All right, relax. I can only answer one question at a time!"

"What colour are her eyes?"

"Does she have any hair?"

"Who gets up in the middle of the night for her?"

"Aren't you two tired?"

"With Severus being a vampire, is she like...part vampire or something?" Everyone halted at Ron's question. Harry and Severus looked at each other, neither one completely sure about that answer.

"Truth be told Ron, we didn't think to ask when the Elders were here. She's eating the way she should and hasn't indicated that she's lacking anything in her diet. But I'm sure now that she's here the Elders might want to come see her…?" Harry looked over at Severus and was relieved when Severus informed him he had already written to them when she was born and had scheduled them to visit in two weeks' time anyway.

With the slew of questions out of the way, Harry and Severus barely managing to keep up with the rapid fire of the Weasley kin, Hermione brought out tea for everyone. Severus nudged Harry and gestured towards the stairs and Harry went to take care of Vivian.

She had just started to babble to herself when Harry opened her door and leant down to pick her up. Easing the two of them into his rocker to feed her felt like second nature to him now. When she finished, Harry burped her and got her in a fresh nappy before putting her into a forest green onesie and carrying her downstairs.

The onslaught of 'ohs' and 'awws' was to be expected but it threw Harry off that everyone was just as enamoured with his little girl as he and Severus were.

Vivian thrived off of the attention. She cooed and grabbed at as many fingers as she could. Ron tentatively and very quietly asked if he could hold her. Harry beamed at his best friend and carefully passed her over and helped Ron figure out how to support her properly. Once Molly saw that someone other than Harry was holding her, she plowed her way through her children to try and instruct Ron on how to hold her better.

Her nitpicking, if Harry was honest, was infuriating. Ron was looking more and more uncomfortable holding Vivian as Molly's micromanaging grew worse. Charlie was the first to regain his senses.

"Mum, relax. Ron's doing great. There's no need to pick apart every tiny thing. You're a great mum and all that worked for us but if Harry's okay with how Ron's holding her then you should be okay with it too." Bill was quick to agree and the twins looked ready to chime in their two knuts before Molly burst into tears.

"Oh I wish you all were babies again! It's so lonely at the Burrow without you all there!" Arthur patted her on the shoulder and whispered something to her. She nodded and wiped her face. "I'm so sorry, I've just been so lonely at that big quiet house now that Ron's moved out and Ginny's getting ready to move on to bigger and better things."

"Why don't you consider volunteering or getting a part time job helping an orphanage or a daycare? I'm sure there's plenty of ministry employees that need babysitting services while they're working, surely they've got some sort of program you can help with," Harry was grasping at straws, but he wanted to resolve the tension before anything else could go wrong. Arthur gave him a shrewd look.

"You know Harry, that might just be the best idea related to the ministry that I've heard in a very long time. I'm sure there's a way we can get a program like that set up and I'm sure they'd love to have Molly there to watch over kids while their parents work. Merlin knows, our family is rather well known for how many kids we've had." With the Molly crisis averted, Ron had started playing with Vivian. It seemed to be a delightful game of 'bop the baby on the nose'. A shriek of joy quickly followed Vivian's capture of his finger before he could pull it away from her face.

"Merlin, she's a strong grip. Is it too early to bet on which quidditch position she'll be?" They all laughed and debated the things they thought she might like later in life. They had hardly noticed when she fell asleep in Ron's arms.

A few hours later saw the guests out of the floo and Harry turned to Ron.

"You sure you want to stay until she wakes up? I know your mum mentioned making bacon sandwiches."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to wake her. Blimey though, how are you two not buff from holding her all the time? I feel like my arm might fall off!" Harry and Severus both shrugged. They were used to it and hardly even noticed the strain from long bouts of holding their daughter.

"It's nearing five, she should be waking up soon. In a short time you'll have all the use of your appendage you could ever want."

* * *

"I've been thinking."

"A dangerous activity for one of your mental capacity." Harry laughed and smacked Severus's arm halfheartedly under the blankets.

"I think...I think I know what I want to do now. With my life, that is." Severus pulled Harry closer so he had to rest his head on the vampire's chest.

"And what would that be?"

"I want to live out my life until I'm your age...well the age you look anyways. And then I think I'd like to spend the rest of forever with you." Severus drew back, sheer disbelief colouring his expression.

"How could you possibly want this? Vampirism, although not detrimental, is a huge burden. You have to keep yourself in firm check for a very long time before you can be around humans without having to constantly watch over yourself. And the judgement-"

"Will disappear as time goes on and people realize that vampires are doing their best to eliminate their risk to be among society. It's just something I have hopes for, but I'm not going to box myself into the decision. I'm allowed to change my mind if I want to. I've still got quite some time before I look the same age as you." He felt Severus relax and snuggled closer. "I used that spell you taught me earlier if I don't wake up for Vivian tonight. I'm pooped." With that, Harry fell into the peaceful bliss of dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Severus, has Vivian had her bath yet today?" The man in question turned the corner, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Now why would I have her bathe before breakfast? You and I both know she'll insist on a big girl cup and she'll inevitably get juice all over her front, thereby making her sticky for the rest of the day. I dislike sticky." Harry flipped the pancakes over and raised an eyebrow over his shoulder at the slender man.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny. Still," he turned back to the pancakes. "I suppose if it isn't juice it'll be the syrup. You win but right after breakfast she needs a bath so I can set up for her party outside." Severus's arms wrapped around his middle, long fingers splaying over his toned stomach and chest.

"Mmm, very well. But will I be rewarded later?" Harry groaned, desire coursing through his veins.

"You know you will. Now leave me be so I can finish this up. The sooner this gets done, the sooner you can eat."

"Daddy?" Vivian's quiet voice was rough, indicating she had just woken up. Harry placed the last pancake on a plate and turned towards her.

Her dark curly hair was sticking up in every direction, making her look a little more than slightly insane. Her hazel eyes were half closed, and her pajamas were wrinkled.

"Good morning my dear. Do you know what day it is?" She slowly shook her head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "It's your birthday, remember?" As if a light had been flipped, she went from half asleep zombie to instant energy ball.

"Really?!"

"Yes, now come sit at the table so you can eat breakfast." Severus's tone was light, but firm. She practically bounced to her chair and carefully ate her pancakes. Despite her focus on the food, she still managed to make quite a mess. As Severus predicted, she had insisted that since she was eight now, she was completely old enough to use a big girl cup and had only spilled a little here and there. The syrup, however, was a completely different matter. It was all over her front, her face, the table, the floor and her legs. Severus caught a glimpse of her and groaned before rolling his eyes and carrying her for a bath full of bubbles.

Harry smiled as he cleaned, listening to his daughter squeal in delight as Severus showed off the new bubble formula he had created for her. Every year he would work on making new bath potions to produce differently shaped and behaving bubbles. Last year had been vanilla scented yellow bananas that would lazily float in circles. This year was lilac scented pink hearts that bounced off of surfaces.

As Harry finished the dishes, Ron came flying out of the floo carrying the infamous Weasley birthday cake. Somehow, Ron was the only Weasley that could make it through a floo without a speck of soot on him-something they discovered shortly after the first time he had babysat Vivian so Harry and Severus could go on a date.

As usual, the cake was delivered in perfect order. This year's cake was less extravagant than last year's. Molly had gone bonkers with the pink hearts and white lace for the child's seventh birthday. This year was all about yellow roses and the color lavender.

The three tiered delicacy was lavender as promised, with dozens of different sizes of pale yellow roses. It was topped with a white heart bearing Vivian's name and a singular never-ending Weasley's Wizard Wheezes candle that sprayed the occasional burst of colourful sparkles.

"Hi Ron! Thanks for bringing the cake early again this year. I've got a table set up in the garden if you wanna set it down before the birthday girl comes down from her bath." Ron quickly deposited the cake and the two started conjuring decorations.

"No problem mate, I'd do just about anything for that little girl. A cake delivery is nothing."

The two caught up on what had happened the last two weeks they hadn't seen each other. Molly had been training more assistants to help her at the ministry with the daycare program, Arthur was a few weeks away from publishing the third installment of his muggle studies books, and the twins's shop was booming with their new line of Practical Parental Pranks. Bill and Charlie both had been promoted and to everyone's surprise Percy had quit from the Ministry and had started working in the realty business.

"What about Hermione?"

"Oh, she's working with the twins now. She's their store manager, didn't they tell you? She's been fed up with the ministry bureaucracy for years. Finally got her replacement trained on all the accounting she was doing and retired early-you know how she was always at work. Practically slept there, I reckon."

"Think she'll be less strung out now?"

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't. She's working wonders with Fred and George, and they've managed to convince her that she doesn't need to live and breathe work. Personally, I think she secretly enjoys all the pranks."

"Ronald Weasley, are you gossiping about me again?" Ron smirked and turned away to whistle and look inconspicuous. "You have been, haven't you? You'd better watch your food-you just never know what sort of concoction I have access to now that I'm working with your brothers!" They all laughed and finished the decorations before the rest of the family arrived.

The party went swimmingly. Vivian loved the decorations, and loved the cake even more. She twirled around in her new lilac dress, blushing at all the compliments the Weasley family bestowed upon her and giggling whenever she saw something new she liked. When it was time for her to have the first bite of cake, she took her paper plate and quickly smashed the piece icing first into Harry's face. Everyone was silent until a small chunk of cake slid off of his glasses. Severus chuckled and was quickly laughing at Harry's misfortune.

Until Harry grabbed a bit of cake and smeared it all over Severus's face as payback. Soon the entire congregation was flinging bits of cake, the garden filled with the sounds of laughter and threats of more cake flinging. All in all, it was the most fun any of Vivian's parties had ever been and somehow Harry suspected that a cake fight would be a tradition on her birthday.

Harry and Severus managed to sneak away from the chaos, leaving Vivian in Ron's arms as she stuffed his red hair full of cake and icing while he tickled her mercilessly.

"I think this year was a roaring success, don't you?" Severus laughed at Harry, whose glasses were opaque with icing. Casting a quick cleaning spell at the lenses, Severus leaned in and kissed Harry for all he was worth. "I bloody well love you, husband mine. Don't ever change." Severus's heart melted as Harry beamed back at him.

"And we love you as well." Severus's heart sputtered.

"We?"

"Ah...well I was going to tell you later on but I guess I let that surprise out of the bag. I'm pregnant again."

"Truly?" Severus could hardly believe it.

"Yes, truly." Harry squaked as Severus lifted him up in a hug and spun him around before kissing him soundly. It would make Vivian the happiest little girl to find out she was going to finally be a big sister-she had only been asking for a sibling for the last three birthdays.

Severus couldn't wait to see their family grow once more.


End file.
